Let It Die
by Yokata Mizu Yosei
Summary: Fem!Harry. Amarantas Potter never expected things to go so wrong after the war ended. Now, bound as a servant and avatar of the goddess, Izanami, she must find her way in a world very unlike the one she left. AU, non-massacre, non-canon compliant.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Warnings: gender-switched Harry Potter, crossover, language, non-Massacre AU, possible underage romance (non-explicit), and eye-horror/gore/bio-squick.

Disclaimer: I have no claim to either Harry Potter, Naruto, their creators or their franchises. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto, and others.

Let It Die

1

The Mistress of Death. It leaves a bitter taste in her mouth, that one damned title, and it is indeed damned. She knows well and good it is.

How could she know it would end like this? Hunted down like an animal, no one knowing how useless it is to pursue her so ardently because she's as immortal as it gets. She wishes she'd let the Dark Lord win, wishes she hadn't been blinded by all those pretty, useless words. They're certainly pretty useless to her now.

No, that's not fair. She knows that. Her friends and family, they still stand with her. They still believe in her, they don't think she's a dark witch out to subjugate the wizarding world. If she hadn't stepped up, Hermione and Ron and everyone else would have suffered, likely even being executed if Voldemort had taken over.

Knowing all this doesn't make things better. She's here, bound in chains in the Department of Mysteries before the Veil of Death, and she's alone since the Ministry won't allow anyone in with her. She could walk out, she knows she could, but she'd face a hail of Killing Curses and there's no way she could explain her survival, and she _would_ survive. They already fear her, the population, and that would make it worse.

Being the Mistress of Death . . . She should have just left the other damned Hallows alone, should never have collected the damned things. They've marked her, changed her, and she can't do a damned thing about it. She's tried killing herself, after the conclusion of the war. She's tried everything she can think of to no avail.

She eyes the Veil, wonders how it could be any worse than what she would face if she stayed. In the end, it's not much of a choice. If she's lucky, maybe the Veil will actually kill her.

Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, she runs for the Veil and throws herself at it. Then, she's falling, falling, and she's squeezing her eyes shut to avoid seeing what she can never take back. Then, she's in so much pain, it's excruciating and she can't even _think_ it hurts so badly.

She feels like she's being torn apart and being remade. She feels like she's shrinking, and her very bones scream in protest. Joints and muscles and everything else continue the agonizing refrain from the symphony of her misery. Thinking is beyond her. Creaking and cracking and possibly even splintering, her skeleton is recreated. Her blood feels too hot, feels like it's boiling under her skin, and if this is Hell she'll repent forever just to avoid it in the future. She's honestly shocked she hasn't yet burst into flames, but perhaps she's just being optimistic and the worst is yet to come.

She's right.

Lastly, her eyes are affected. There is a _reason_ attacking an opponent's eyes is regarded with such horror in every culture that she knows of. They are a vulnerable part of the body, yes, but they are also uniquely useful and connected, essentially, to the rest of the body. Through the eyes, information is relayed to the brain and nervous system, which in turn control the body's movements. A direct attack on and to the eyes is tantamount to crippling someone in the cruelest, most unnecessarily brutal way.

Her eyes literally feel like they've been jabbed with a lit match, and she wails like she's never done before. Through everything else, she'd been able to maintain at least the facsimile of disaffectedness. She's had bones broken before, been tortured, but none of that compares to what she's currently experiencing. Being poked in the eye accidentally is bad enough. This is about as far from accidental as it gets.

When it stops, she's left shaking. The pain still lingers, nerves still too stimulated to register that it's stopped.

She's afraid to open her eyes, afraid to learn that she may have been blinded by whatever just happened to her.

Then, someone touches her. They tilt her chin up with cool fingers to study her face. She can't help her cringing, the pain receptors even taking such a benign action as further stimulation.

"Open your eyes." A woman orders her, voice husky.

Flinching, Amarantas Potter gingerly obeys. It hurts, but she's too afraid not to listen.

The stranger eyes her critically, lips pursued. She's a handsome woman of Asian descent as far as Amarantas can tell, though she couldn't really be called pretty. Her dark grey eyes are narrow and slanted, black hair pulled back and pinned up in a complicated looking twist with pretty white carnation _kanzashi _decorating her hair, her scarlet lips standing out vividly against her almost paper white complexion. Her nose is too sharp to be considered particularly attractive, and her jaw too square to appear very feminine. She's statuesque, tall and almost gaunt in her slenderness but still quite muscular in the way a runner is. She's dressed in a traditional _mofuku_ kimono in unembellished black silk, but the style is almost closer to _susohiki_ in the way the skirt trails behind her on the ground of wherever they are.

"Shikyo no onnashujin, hm? The Mistress of Death, are you? Girl, no one is master of death. Even gods die. I should know, and indeed I do." The woman tells her, apathetically.

"Who are you?" Amarantas rasps, throat raw.

"You don't know? Girl, I _am _Death. Or, at least, I'm an aspect of it. You might know me as Izanami."

Amarantas frowns at that bald statement, puzzled. "Izanami no Mikoto? I thought you were . . . Not intact?"

"You mean rotted and maggot-ridden. To put it simply, I got better. It's been thousands of years since my death. I'm a goddess. Things happened."

"So . . . Am I dead?"

"Again, the simplest is answer is no. The long answer is quite a bit more complicated. When you took up the title of Mistress of Death, you essentially bound yourself into servitude of whatever death deity got to you first. Had you stayed in your world, if you will, you would fall under the control of the Celtic Arawn or Norse Hel, possibly the Christian and Jewish God if you were a believer. Here, the Shinto and Buddhist religions are dominant, except for a few exclusively created here like Jashinism. On that note, his followers are utterly insane and homicidal and you would do well to avoid them if at all possible."

"And now? What can I look forward to?" Amarantas asks, tired by now of being used and controlled.

"Now that you serve me, you will be my avatar in this world. Here, there are beings known as _jinchuuriki_ who are containers and jailors to the tailed demons. Demons here are not the same as what you are used to. They are forces of nature more so than evil entities. There are humans, called ninja, who are able to manipulate energy similar to the magic of your home world called chakra. You will become a ninja for the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konoha. You will watch over them and their jinchuuriki, the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, who is called Uzumaki Naruto. You will be allowed to keep your memories and many of your abilities, but not all. Much of your magic will be converted to chakra and what the ninja call a _kekkai genkai_, or bloodline limit. You will keep your animagi forms and parseltongue ability. The Deathly Hallows will be incorporated into your body. You will stay as immortal as you are now and were, your aging will slow and eventually stop. In all likelihood, Konoha will demand you marry and propagate your kekkai genkai and clan. You will do so, with whomsoever you choose. The kekkai genkai will pass on, your immortality will not. I may recall you or have you move, as is necessary. The transition from your dimension to this one over-stressed your physical body and forced me to de-age you more than fifteen years. This will work in your favor, as an abandoned toddler will have a far easier time integrating into their system than even a five-year-old would. They've just wrapped up one major war, and tensions are a common enough issue for all ninja villages even during peace times. I will train you and educate you as much as I am able while you sleep, but much will be left up to you."

"A ninja? An assassin for hire?" She asks bitterly.

"A kunoichi, actually. And your definition of 'ninja' is apparently far different than I was led to believe. Ninja make up the majority of the work and armed forces here; civilians are only really involved in business as merchants. Ninja are jacks-of-all-trades, they do missions ranging from weeding gardens to guarding clients and, yes, assassinations if commissioned. Even labeling ninja as mercenaries for hire is a bit misleading as only criminals work independently. Most ninja are associated with villages, and the majority of each country's revenue is made up from the pay gathered from the missions performed by their ninja forces."

"So I won't have to kill?"

"Oh, you will still kill. The fact is you'd likely kill even as a civilian in this world. It's a dangerous place. And you've killed before, child. This won't be any different, you will become attached to this place and its' people and you will fight to defend and protect it. You won't intend to care, but it will happen. Now, there are a few last things before I send you off. Your name will be changed. The fact is you're not in your dimension anymore. Your name would stand out, and your kekkai genkai will only make it worse. You will be known as Eienno Sennichikou, Amaranth of Eternity. The next thing is this: I will change your eyes. It's necessary to make your kekkai genkai a doujutsu, or eye-based technique. I need something that easily and recognizably changes your appearance when activated. Now, I won't change the color of your eyes, except when channeling chakra, but the pupils will be different."

"Was that what happened to my eyes, whatever it was that you did to me?" Amarantas scowls.

"What?" Izanami asks flatly.

"My eyes, when I came here, started to hurt badly. That wasn't you?"

"No. Let me see what was done." Izanami frowns, bringing Amarantas closer to her in order to examine the girl.

She tilts the girl's chin up, turning her head side to side and occasionally humming something wordlessly.

"Were your eyes previously damaged?"

"My eyesight was very bad, but I think I can chalk that up to poor nutrition growing up."

"Anything else?"

"No, why?" Amarantas asks, furrowing her brow.

Izanami doesn't immediately answer.

"There's good new and bad news. The good news is that your eyesight is better than perfect, now. The bad news is I think your kekkai genkai is starting to manifest before it's matured enough. You're sure nothing happened to you that could affect your eyes?"

"I don't think so. Maybe . . . When I was twelve, there was an . . . Incident. I wound up with basilisk venom and phoenix tears in my bloodstream, and it's never left. Would that have any bearing on the situation?"

"I'd say, in light of all this, yes. Also, congratulations. You're probably the most toxic entity in existence, and one of the most deadly. Your kekkai genkai is apparently made to kill; once you learn how to channel chakra, you'll most likely be able to kill just with your voice and possibly your gaze. I'll need to apply a seal to control those abilities so you can function in society without killing everyone around you."

Amaranth pales dramatically.

"Do it. Now. Please." The last word is tacked on, almost as an afterthought.

"Let me finish your eyes, then we'll start on the seals."

Amarantas says nothing, just holds still and waits anxiously for the inevitable.

She has to fight not to flinch and pull away when Izanami brings one manicured hand up to her face, the nails long, and uses one to draw directly on the retina of her right eye. This means the goddess literally punctures her eyeball to reach her destination. Blood and other unmentionable fluids run from her eye socket, and Amarantas shrieks despite her throat still being so raw from earlier. She honestly can't help it.

"Stop it. Hush, girl, I'm almost done." Izanami snaps. Finally, she removes her finger and starts to heal Amarantas from whatever she did.

"Was that absolutely necessary, to gouge out my eye? Couldn't you have warned me, first?" Amarantas hisses, understandably upset as she nurses the now healed injury.

"It was. Warning you wouldn't have made a difference, it had to be done and you would have been worse off if I allowed you to tense up before starting. Now, turn around. The seal will be applied to your lower back, and possibly your stomach if the seal isn't stable enough on it's own." Izanami says brusquely.

"Will you be carving it into my flesh or is there a worse technique you've been saving up to inflict on someone?" Amarantas asks sarcastically.

"Avatar or not, you _will_ show me respect. I am still a goddess, and I will not tolerate disrespect from some immortal upstart. Hold your tongue or I will ensure that you lose it. Am I understood?" Izanami growls, eyes darkening.

Amarantas narrows her own eyes, ignoring the way the right one stings. She says nothing, even as Izanami digs her nails into the girl's arms where she is being grasped.

"Am I understood?" Izanami repeats, her voice lower and more poisonous.

" . . . Yes." Amarantas grudgingly replies.

"Splendid. The seal will be tattooed into your flesh."

Amarantas says nothing, knowing nothing she could possibly voice would make any difference.

The small of her back stings and burns, as a normal tattoo would. The difference is that there is no analgesic agent to numb the site. Her eyes smart, but she doesn't dare cry. With the one eye only recently repaired on top of whatever happened before she met Izanami, it just doesn't seem wise to do so.

"There, you're done. The seal is stable enough, and I can always fix any damage while you sleep if need be. Go."

So Amarantas does.

Vocabulary Notes:

Kanzashi – hair ornaments for women

Mofuku – women's kimono, usually black silk with no decoration except five _kamon_ (essentially family/clan crests), formal garment intended for mourning

Susohiki – women's kimono, usually worn by performers of the traditional Japanese dance or geisha, long (up to six feet long) in comparison to the regular kimono (roughly four to five feet long)

Jinchuuriki – human sacrifice, "containers" for the biju (tailed demons)

Kekkai genkai – Bloodline limit

Eienno Sennichikou – as stated, it should roughly translate to "amaranth of eternity" or "eternal/undying amaranth"

Mythology:

Izanami no Mikoto – Shinto goddess of creation and death

Izanami was formerly the wife of the god Izanagi no Mikoto and died in childbirth, leading her to be the goddess associated with death as well as creation.

Also, Izanami is (I think) associated with white carnations.

Flower language:

Amaranth – Greek (immortal, undying, unfading), globe amaranth means "immortal love" while the subspecies love-lies-bleeding means "hopelessness"

Many, many thanks to Wikipedia. Except for the carnation-thing. I can't remember where I found that. Any corrections are welcome, as is constructive criticism.


	2. Chapter 2: School Days Part 1

Let It Die

2.

Sen wakes up with a gasp. That dream . . . It's always the same. She's had it for as long as she can remember. She isn't sure why, it's an odd thing to dream of a goddess who harms her with an explanation for what is unexplainable with her.

She doesn't know if it's true, but she supposes stranger things have happened. The _biju_ are considered, if not normal, at least possible. Speaking of _biju_ . . .

Sen glances at her alarm clock. It's still early, yet. If she wants to catch Uzumaki Naruto before class, she'll need to be waiting for him close to the school since she's not sure where he lives. Oh, she knows he isn't a demon but the term makes her think of him. He's a nice boy, a bit of a clown but rarely intentionally hurtful to others. She likes him well enough, but not romantically. Honestly, she doesn't particularly like anyone in that way. She's young and she has time, no need to waste it slavering over someone who doesn't and can't appreciate it just yet.

She's been fortunate not to garner much attention, and being a clan-less no-name outsider helps. She's pretty enough, of course. Unusually tall for a girl her age, she's slender and graceful with long limbs. Sen's blue-black hair is long and straight, falling to her waist when left down, her face delicate and a touch narrow with fine, almost sharp features and a well-shaped mouth. Her slanting, dark-lashed, mismatched eyes are heterochromatic; one eye being vivid emerald green and the other violet, made all the more striking against her creamy complexion.

Like most _doujutsu_, her eyes lack visible pupils. Unlike most _doujutsu_ (but not all), channeling significant amounts of chakra changes them. Both eyes turn black with white pupils shaped like hourglasses. As far as she can tell, there's no visible difference between her eyes in that state, despite what she's dreamed.

Closing her eyes, she stretches her spine before moving to leave her bed. Its always a task, trying to untangle herself from her bedclothes. The sheets tangle and wind about her legs like an amorous snake, and its almost as difficult to get out of them as it is to do a higher-powered _jutsu _at her current level. Once done, she sleepily makes her way to the bathroom down the hall of her apartment.

Once cleaned up, shes quick to redress in her usual outfit: dusty gray Capri's are fitted without being too tight under a light gray silk, short-sleeved _cheongsam_ that falls to her knees with slits almost to the hip. Next, she fixes her first kunai pouch high up on her right thigh, and another on her left. Finally, she gets around to fixing her hair. Winding part of her hair up in a bun and securing it with two hair-sticks and a couple of pins, she leaves the rest down and lets her bangs frame her face.

Glancing again at the clock, she bites off an oath as she catches sight of the time. Well, there went _that_ plan. She'll be lucky to make it on time, herself. She'll just have to see if she can catch Naruto at lunch or after school.

Grabbing her messenger bag, Sen hurriedly slides on her black _zori_ and leaves her apartment like someone's lit a fire under her, not even locking her door as she leaves.

Rushing through the doors, Sen is quick to claim a seat by the window and up at the front of the room. She's too distracted to pay attention to who she's sitting beside until two girls race into the class yammering about sitting next to "Sasuke-kun" and what kind of girl he likes better while making a beeline in her direction. Alarmed at the apparent collision course, Sen scrambles to leave her seat and get out of the way before injuries result. She's just a little too late, and is treated to some indignant shrieks as they all go arse-over-teakettle and wind up in a tangled pile.

"Ow." She mumbles, pinned by someone else's weight on top of her and feeling someone lash out with her limbs underneath Sen.

There's silence for all of a moment. Then, someone starts snickering.

"That . . . That was _epic_!" A boy proclaims, voice a bit rough.

"A little help, here, Inuzuka?" The girl on top of Sen asks waspishly.

"Need a hand, Yamanaka? I'll be glad to help if you'll just do me a little favor." The boy shoots back.

"Ask her yourself, baka. You're a big boy, you can ask a girl out on your own."

"Not what I meant."

"I can't breathe and whoever is under me isn't fairing so well, either." Sen points out, trying to untangle her self from the other girls with limited success.

"Wait, who are you? I don't think you're in our class." The girl, Yamanaka, points out.

"I was transferred from another class. Hokage-sama and the instructors thought it best." Sen answers absently.

"Yeah? Why?"

"Too smart. I was the year behind you, I think, so I was moved up this year."

"You must be super-smart, then. I haven't heard of them doing that lately, advancing students from their original class."

"I guess. Ha! I'm almost free. Um, Yamanaka-san, could you move a bit? I've almost got myself untangled."

"Right, right. Hey, wait a minute! Why were you sitting next to Sasuke-kun?"

"Um, who? I don't know who Sasuke-san is. I was just hoping I wouldn't be late so I picked a seat. Apparently, I should have chosen somewhere different."

"See, she is smart, Yamanaka! She knows Uchiha isn't all that." The boy, Inuzuka, jeers.

"You take that back! Soon she'll see how amazing Sasuke-kun is and we'll be fighting her off, too." Yamanaka sniffs.

"I doubt it. I'm, like, nine. I don't even have hormones yet. Hero-worship him maybe, but that's it." Sen tells them reasonably.

"Whoa, they did move you up. How many grades was that?" Inuzuka asks sounding impressed.

"Wait, what grade am I in? I thought I was just being moved up a year!" Sen asks, concerned.

"Final year, gaki. We're all twelve or eleven." Inuzuka chortles.

"Damn it, why does no one tell me these things?" Sen whines, her mind reeling. Hopefully, this won't screw up her plans too much. Naruto should be in this class, she thinks. Maybe.

Finally, they're all free.

"Finally! Ino-pig, were you trying to kill me? You need to lay off the chips or something, since you almost crushed me! Obviously the little girl wasn't responsible, she couldn't possibly weigh that much, so it must have been you!" Accuses the girl who had had the misfortune of winding up on the bottom.

Unlike either Ino, a blonde, or Sen, a brunette, this girl has vivid pink hair. All three have long hair, but Ino probably has the longest. Ino is tall and skinny, too thin to be considered slender, with pupil-less slate blue eyes, wearing a short cowl-necked purple dress and white-net arm-protectors going from wrist to elbow. The pink-haired girl has bright green eyes and wears a knee-length red dress with short sleeves and a Chinese-style collar.

"As if, forehead-girl! I think you're just weak; all your muscles must be devoted to holding up that massive billboard you call your forehead that you couldn't even manage to support the weight of a feather!" Ino retorts.

"Ooh! Take that back, piggy!"

"No! There's no way someone as perfect as Sasuke-kun would like to sit next to someone like you, billboard-brow! Obviously, he'd want someone as pretty as me, right, Sasuke-kun?" Ino coos.

"Tch. You're all annoying, go bother someone else." Someone drawls.

Sen looks up at where Ino is directing her attention, batting her eyelashes and all.

Idly, she realizes this must be the illustrious Uchiha Sasuke. She'd expected someone particularly attractive to incite such a reaction from others. He's good-looking, she supposes. Lovely bone-structure, almost as nice as hers, and dark haired and eyed with pale skin, he's handsome but not jaw-dropping. She supposes it might by the _kekkai genkai_ business, again, that makes him that much more attractive. He's too arrogant for her taste, though, and that probably doesn't help. Dressed in off-white cargo shorts and a navy blue shirt with a gaping collar and arm-protectors similar to Ino's, Sen can honestly say he doesn't impress her. His scowl isn't helping at all.

She absently notices her bag is close to him.

"Hey, Uchiha-sempai, could you hand me my bag? Ill find a different seat."

"Get it yourself, klutz." He tells her derisively.

"You know, you don't have to be such an asshole. So unattractive." She sneers, stalking forward and grabbing her bag. She's careful to make sure her hair slaps him in the face as she spins around and stalks off and away to the other side of the classroom.

To be fair, given her stature, its more of a flounce than anything. It gets her point across, though, and that's all she cares about.

The class is still in shock when the teachers finally arrive.

Sen couldn't care less if she tried.

"You should apologize." Ino tells her, without preface.

They're on break for lunch and everyone is scattered around outside. Sen had been enjoying a lovely patch of sunlight, basking in it much like a cat would. Lazily, she opens her green eye.

"Hm?"

"Sasuke-kun. You should apologize to him."

"Mm. Why should I do this, again? He was terribly rude himself. Like begets like and all that." Sen yawns.

"That might be so, but the other girls were rather upset with what you did."

"And I care . . . Why? Most of them won't make it to the rank of genin, much less any higher. If I offend their sensibilities with something like _that_, they have no hope." Sen points out sensibly.

"You still have a year to go in our class. It might be a good idea _not_ to make enemies at this stage." Ino says dryly.

"I'll take my chances. What do they see in him? As far as I can tell, he seems like a prick. Does everyone kiss up to the clans or is he just special?"

"You didn't have anyone from the major clans in your previous class?"

"Oh, I did. It wasn't quite so blatant, the bias, but it was there if you knew where to look. Better weapons, more complete answers to their questions, extra help, that sort of thing. Nothing I could take advantage of, of course, but it was there for others. To be fair, though, I'm not only without a known clan but also an outsider. I was lucky they found me as young as they did, had I been even a year older and I wouldn't be allowed to be a ninja. Security issues, you know."

"That's a cynical point of view." Ino observes neutrally.

"Perhaps. It doesn't make it any less true. Once I graduate, even if some of my clan is miraculously found, I won't be allowed to leave Konoha's service to join them. Even if they're enlisted with one of our allies, it wouldn't make a difference."

_"Do_ you have a clan?"

"I honestly don't know. I'm inclined to say that I don't, as I've never even heard of eyes like mine in any of the major clans."

"Eyes like yours? Oh! You have a _doujutsu_?" Ino asks excitedly.

"Did I say that? No. Well, I don't _think_ so in any case. I might be wrong." Sen admits.

"You should be careful with who you tell that too." Ino tells her seriously.

"I know. In this village, I'm well aware of what my fate would be if it got out. I'm not a brood-mare; I have more goals than just increasing a hypothetical clans numbers. I trust you to keep your mouth shut, so please don't betray it." Sen says softly.

"Lunch is about over. You really should think about apologizing to Sasuke-kun. It will make your life easier." Ino tells her, raising her voice to be heard.

"I don't believe in taking the easy way." Sen retorts mildly.

"Have it your way, just don't say I didn't warn you."

"You'd think they'd be glad I didn't like the guy, since it means I'm not competing against them for his affection. Well, his attention at least. I doubt he has it in him to show even a kitten any kind of affection." Sen remarks snidely.

"Behave. Don't go making enemies on the first day. You don't have to like Sasuke-kun, just treat him like you treat other people. At the very least, you can ignore him if you hate him that much." Ino scolds her.

"I don't know that I do. His arrogance ticks me off, but I don't know him well enough to say that I dislike him as a person. I have a year to decide."

"Mm. Well, lunch is over. Let's get back to class."

Class is almost over before she remembers that she's supposed to be looking for Naruto. Trying for subtlety, Sen lets her gaze drift around the classroom. Finally, she sees a head of spiky blond hair. Ha! Now all she has to do is make contact. Hopefully he's beyond the cooties stage; it'll be hard enough to talk to him without coming off like a total freak _without_ that complication. She's not sure what she's going to say, but maybe it doesn't matter. So long as she stays nonthreatening and moderately respectful, she doubts anyone will look too deeply into her interactions with him.

She is only half-listening as Umino-sensei lectures, still trying to figure out how she's going to approach Naruto after class. Sen's a bit surprised it's not more difficult for her to follow the lessons so far. The coursework is about at the level she expected, maybe a bit lower in certain areas, but otherwise on the level. She'll be able to keep up and that's about all she cares about. Truthfully, she hadn't intended to be moved up when she took the placement tests. It was basically her carelessness that landed her in this particular class. She's a little worried about her future, with her age acting as a deterrent to any future promotions until she's deemed mature enough to handle all the ugly, dirty jobs involved in being a kunoichi.

Sen _must_ be a kunoichi; she doesn't have the luxury of choosing another career path. Even if she wanted to be a civilian, she likely wouldn't be allowed. Child labor laws being what they are, not to mention _other_ laws, are geared toward ninjas and that lifestyle. There's very little financial support or assistance given to civilian orphans in the mission-based economy, even those apprenticing to merchants. For apprentices, the monthly stipend for orphans stops once they are locked in apprenticeships. Ninja lose their stipend once they're genin, since they are essentially considered adults once given their headband. Theoretically, a civilian who chose not to apprentice or become a ninja would receive their stipend until they were fifteen. In reality, they are penalized for it by increasing certain taxes and adding a few fees. As an outsider, the chances of her scoring an apprenticeship were slim to none from the start, leaving her to pursue the path of a kunoichi out of necessity.

When class lets out, she just misses Naruto as he bolts from the classroom. She wants to swear but bites her tongue. There's no point, after all. She'll just have to try harder tomorrow.

Language Notes:

As I forgot last chapter, here are some terms/words I missed.

Shikyo no Onnashujin – Mistress of Death

Doujutsu – (literally) eye technique/art, includes Rinnegan, Byakugan, and Sharingan

Biju – tailed demons (i.e. Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, et al.)

Cheongsam – this one is a Chinese style dress/shirt, similar to Tenten's top in the original Naruto (i.e. pre-Shippuuden), and Sakura's red dress.


	3. Chapter 3: School Days Part 2

Author's Note:

Sen's had a birthday since last chapter. My timeline wasn't making sense, and the (future) planned romantic entanglements were "inappropriate", shall we say? She'll still be a bit underage, but it won't be quite as bad.

Also, this is a warning (of sorts). The plot will move slowly, as I am more interested in characters, their development, and their relationships than I am in watching characters beat each other up for no reason. Things will not happen more quickly unless I get bored, as a result of this.

To Child of Taboo (if you're still reading):

You seem to have Private Messaging disabled, and I'm not quite sure how to get into contact with you without an email or PM. I would love the help, if you were still offering.

Let It Die

3

Wishing she were somewhere else, Sen fidgets nervously as she waits to be called in to speak with Umino-sensei. Sasuke is already talking with their teacher, so she's just waiting until he leaves.

She was caught fighting with him again, something that happens with unusual frequency. He just makes her so mad! Sen honestly _does_ try to stay away from the upperclassman, to ignore him, but it doesn't always work. It wouldn't be so bad if he didn't actively seek her out to bait her, but he does. Now, Sen is in danger of being sent back to her original class if she doesn't shape up.

"Eienno Sennichikou, please come in." Umino-sensei calls her in, just as Uchiha-sempai leaves.

Sasuke brushes past her, a slight scowl on his face. She ignores him, instead following her instructor into his office. It's a little different from the classroom, obviously smaller and a bit more intimate but still not very comfortable. She supposes that makes sense, all things considered.

"Sen, have a seat." Umino-sensei tells her, gesturing to the chair across from his desk.

"Yes, sensei." She says obediently, seating herself quickly.

"You know why you're here, correct?"

She nods reluctantly, "Yes. I was fighting with Uchiha-sempai outside of the class spars."

"Partly, yes, that's why you're here."

Sen frowns, "Partly . . .? I don't understand. Why else am I here?"

"You've been in my class for about two months, now. Have you made any friends?" Umino-sensei asks abruptly, apparently changing the subject.

She blinks. "I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Do you have any friends, in general?"

She reluctantly answers, "Not really, I guess. Is that . . . Bad?"

"I wouldn't say it's bad, just a bit unfortunate. Most prodigies seem to experience the same problem, lacking socialization skills. Have you tried making friends?"

"With who?"

"Anyone. I've seen you speaking with Ino, would you consider her a friend?"

"Not really. She's more of a friendly acquaintance than a friend."

"Would you like her to be your friend?"

"If I wanted to make friends, I would do it myself. I'm capable, I just don't care." Sen tells him bluntly.

"Why don't you want to make friends?"

"Look, I know I was wrong to fight with Uchiha-sempai. My friends, or lack thereof, don't have anything to do with that particular conflict. Can you drop it and move on?"

"It's not that simple, Sen. I'm trying to figure out if my class is a good fit for you. You're more than capable of the class-work, and I know that very well. I'm just wondering if you need more help in socializing with your peers." Umino-sensei explains patiently.

"I don't know. "

"You don't know what?"

"I don't know why I don't want to make friends. Fear of rejection, maybe? Perhaps I have an over-inflated ego? I don't know."

"I doubt your ego is the issue, Sen. You're very grounded, I've noticed." Umino-sensei tells her dryly.

"Well, there you go. It must be my fear of rejection, then. _Now_ can we move on?" Sen asks flippantly.

"I get that this talk is making you uncomfortable, so yes, we will move on. You need to stop fighting with Sasuke. Obviously, you know this. My question is why haven't you stopped?"

"He just rubs me the wrong way. I'm sorry, but that's all I can come up with. He's not the friendliest person and his put-downs are unnecessarily cruel and often uncalled for. I honestly _do_ try to ignore him, Umino-sensei. I sit on the opposite side of the classroom, I do my best not to get paired with him when we work in pairs and groups, but he just won't leave me alone. I'm not sure what you want me to do. When he's calling me names and insulting me, it's really hard to bite my tongue. I'm just ten-years-old, impulse-control isn't exactly a strong point at this age." Sen points out.

"You don't go around hitting your other classmates when they do the same thing, though, Sen. It's always Sasuke who bears the brunt of your temper."

"And he doesn't give as good as he gets? He may not take the first swing, but he's hardly trying to avoid a physical altercation with me." She retorts.

"That's not the point, Sen. You only pick fights with Sasuke. Do you like him?"

"First, ew. I'd have better taste if I were interested in such things, which I'm not. Second, I don't equate physical and verbal abuse, on _both_ our parts, with attraction. I have a hard time imagining such a relationship resulting in anything other than homicide, possibly double. Third, I don't even know if I'm capable of such feelings. You may have noticed that I'm a little emotionally stunted. This makes affection about as alien to me as happiness is to Uchiha-sempai."

Umino-sensei looks amused, "You just couldn't resist that last dig, could you?"

"Absolutely not!" She says cheerfully.

"I think this is as much as we're going to get done, today. You're dismissed."

She says nothing, knowing the conversation is far from over, but eager to leave anyway. She wastes no time before taking off.

* * *

Sen gets better at controlling her temper, though there are occasional backslides where she gives in to her impulses.

She's incredibly glad the graduation exam is coming up, as it means she'll get away from Sasuke once they graduate so long as her luck holds out. She doesn't even consider purposely failing the exam, she just wants to start working and making money and get away from him and his fan-girl sycophants.

While she knows schooling and education are important, she doesn't enjoy sitting in a classroom being lectured for hours on things she already knows. Sen has made damn sure to keep on top of her studies, even reading ahead just because she can. The lack of friends Umino-sensei worries about just facilitates her vigorous study habits. She figures it's a fair trade-off.

Sighing, she mulls over the situation with Naruto. There hasn't been much progress on that front, since he's always skipping class and running around like a squirrel on crack and generally just making it very difficult to catch him. She knows she's supposed to look after him, for whatever reasons her subconscious mind is insisting on, but he makes it difficult. He also manages to irritate her at times, which doesn't help. Sen consoles herself with the fact it isn't Sasuke she has to look after; at least she hasn't yet come to blows with Naruto. Well, not _yet_, in any case.

Mizuki-sensei is watching over the class since Umino-sensei has yet again been ordered to catch Naruto and bring him back to class. Honestly, the constant disruptions he makes aren't benefitting anyone. Mizuki-sensei doesn't care enough to enforce much order in the class, outside of making sure no one leaves the room. Rolling her eyes, Sen turns back to her textbook. Absently, she makes some notes on what she's reading in her notebook. The technique she's reading about looks like it will be easy enough to adapt to her tastes. Experimentation is the key to genius, after all, and she is widely considered a prodigy. Being a prodigy doesn't do her much good, though, being a foreigner of unknown origin.

Ino isn't making things easy for Sen, chattering away since Umino-sensei isn't here to chastise her. Ino is the closest thing Sen has to a friend, and she's grateful but not devoted to the older girl. That doesn't mean she doesn't sometimes wish Ino would just be quiet when Sen's trying to study.

"So what do you think, Sen-chan?" Ino asks.

Sen looks up from her text, "Hm? What do I think about what, Ino-sempai?"

"Have you even been listening to me?" Ino demands, sounding exasperated.

"I'm really sorry, Ino-sempai, I was just revising for the exam coming up. I want to make sure I do as well as I can and graduate this year." Sen apologizes.

"Like there's any chance of you failing! You're, like, the smartest girl in the class, and maybe the smartest student in the school. Well, except for Sasuke-kun, obviously. There's no way you'll fail. That's not what I was asking, though. Have you noticed how Hinata-chan has been watching Naruto, lately?"

"Lately? Ino-sempai, she's been watching Naruto-sempai since before I joined your class, from what I've heard. What's different about the way she's doing it now?"

"Doesn't it look like she's got a crush on him?"

"I don't think that's new, Ino-sempai. I doubt she'd be paying that much attention if she weren't interested." Sen points out.

"What about you?" Ino asks slyly.

"Me?" Sen parrots, surprised.

"Yes, you! Don't you have a crush on Naruto, too?"

"No! Why would you think that? I swear I don't have a crush on or like anybody! First Umino-sensei thinks I like Uchiha-sempai, now _you_ think I like Uzumaki-sempai, and I don't even _understand_ liking anybody that way in the first place! Why do people keep assuming such things?" Sen complains, freaking out a bit.

"Chill. You have to admit, Sen-chan, that the way you react to both and your behavior with them are all pretty stereotypical for a girl with crush at your age. _Do_ you like Sasuke-kun or Naruto? I mean, you seem to be protesting an awful lot and that might be construed as suspicious."

"What do you mean? About my reactions and behavior, I mean. I get that I fight with Uchiha-sempai, but what do I do with Uzumaki-sempai that makes you think I like him?" Sen asks, frowning.

"Well, you pay an awful lot of attention to Naruto. When he's here, you often watch him."

Sen stares blankly at Ino, not saying a word at first. When she does speak, her voice is slow and measured.

"I watch him because he _doesn't make sense_, Ino-sempai. I don't understand him, don't understand what makes him tick or why he does the things he does. Not understanding him just bugs me. It's fascinating, watching him, but completely nonsensical. I want to figure him out, not kiss him."

"Well, do you like _anyone_?"

"I don't. I'm glad, too. The fewer distractions I have, the better off I'll be. Such feelings are foolish and detrimental to progress and the development of skills." Sen answers firmly.

"You're kind of weird, Sen-chan." Ino teases.

"Better to be weird than to be dead or useless." Sen retorts.

"Well, do you think Sasuke-kun likes you? I mean, you two are always fighting and he's often the instigator."

"That's stupid, Ino-sempai. We fight because we can't stand each other, not because we have feelings for each other. I'm not his type and he's _definitely_ not mine."

"Way to be defensive, Sen-chan."

"Have you _met_ the girls in our class? Suggesting such a thing is just _asking_ them to bully me. I'm already considered a freak, I'd rather not be seen as competition, too."

"True. So, what are you working on? Don't tell me you're revising again, because I _know_ that's not true. You're always doing interesting things with your research."

"Mm. I saw something on a cartoon and was wondering if I could replicate it. I found a jutsu that was similar, so now I'm trying to adapt it."

"You watch cartoons?" Ino sounds amused as she asks.

"Yeah, you'd be surprised what you can gather from a kid's show. I figured out a way to imitate the Shunshin jutsu without the smoke or leaves, just from watching a cartoon. The range isn't so good, but the chakra required is less draining for repeated usage. It isn't the same as the Hiraishin jutsu, either, since I don't need a seal to use it and the range is much shorter. The one I'm currently working on is different, though. I honestly don't know if it's possible, but I'm still going to try. I found a technique that's similar, but it's a _genjutsu_. That's not what I want."

"What jutsu is it?"

"Demonic Illusion: Tree-Binding Death."

"That's a B-rank, isn't it? Do you have the chakra for it?"

"I just have enough, which is why I'm working on building my chakra stores in addition. Hopefully my adaptation will be less draining, but I don't know. It's really frustrating, but I'm not about to give up."

"So what do you want it to do that's so different?"

"I want to be able to '_phase_' my body through solid objects, not entrap enemies."

"Um, this might be a stupid question but _why_ do you want to do that?"

Sen stares at Ino in disbelief, "_Why_? Because it would be the perfect information-gathering technique, that's why! No locks could stop me, I would be able to get in and get out with no one the wiser! Besides, if it worked right I could easily evade attacks by phasing through the blows!"

"Doesn't that seem like cheating?"

"We're going to be ninja, Ino-sempai. Cheating is practically the name of the game. Honor doesn't have much to do with staying alive." Sen says dismissively.

"I suppose." Ino sounds doubtful, despite her apparent agreement.

Sen's sense of morality is a bit skewed, something that is often blamed on her lack of adult role models. As such, what she considers acceptable often does not match up with what others think. All things considered, she's seen as ruthless and someone who respects power more than authority. She isn't a sociopath, but her disregard towards authority figures makes her a bit of a wildcard. While she obeys directions, she often does so in such a way she circumvents the spirit behind the order or goes about things in a decidedly unorthodox manner. Her sound tactical mind only worsens things, as she can justify her deviations by pointing out her wild successes. She'll have a difficult time advancing in rank if she doesn't learn to temper herself.

* * *

Sen rolls her eyes when Umino-sensei tells them they'll be retesting the Henge jutsu because of Naruto's misbehavior. Ino isn't so quiet in her griping.

"That idiot! Why doesn't he just grow up already? This is pointless!" Ino grumbles her displeasure while glaring at the blond boy.

"Think of it as practice for the exam, Ino-sempai. At least Umino-sensei won't be lecturing us, this way." Sen points out reasonably.

"Ooh! I don't know _why_ I'd ever think you'd have a crush on that idiot, you're way too smart for him!"

"Tch, I'm way too smart for _any_ of the boys in this class. I'm too young, too." Sen snarks with a dismissive toss of her head.

"Ego, much?" Ino asks, amused.

"Take a look around, Ino-sempai. Can _any_ of the boys keep up with me? I don't think so."

"Shikamaru can."

"And is he likely to use the energy involved in doing something about it? I doubt it."

"Oi, pipe down, you two. This is such a drag." Drawls the boy in question.

Sen can't help the embarrassed flush she gains upon hearing him. She'd completely forgotten they were within earshot of others.

Ino just ignores the boy, to start in on Naruto.

"This is all your fault!"

"Ch, like I care." The blond boy grumbles.

Momentarily, Sen feels remorse for what she and Ino had been saying. Then, she remembers this is pretty much all his fault and she refuses to feel bad.

"Eienno Sennichikou." Umino-sensei calls her forward.

"Henge." She intones, half-heartedly. Sen is careful in channeling just enough chakra as she forms the hand seals.

Chakra manipulation isn't a particular strength of hers, but it isn't her worst skill. _That_ title is reserved for her Taijutsu.

Completing the technique, she dispels it and walks back to Ino's side.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Henge!"

Sakura is a nice enough girl, Sen supposes, if a bit fixated. They aren't really friendly, but it has more to do with Ino than Sasuke, in this case. Sakura doesn't like that Sen is her 'replacement' to Ino. Sen knows it's not like that, but she also knows any corrections she made would fall on deaf ears.

"I did it! Did you see that, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke ignores her, instead listening to Umino-sensei who calls him up next.

He doesn't even say the technique, though she supposes he might have just spoken so softly she didn't hear him. She'd sneer at his showing off, but she'd rather not be attacked so she says nothing instead.

Finally, Naruto is called up.

She is in disbelief at what he proceeds to do. So far, everyone had performed the jutsu using Umino-sensei as the model. Naruto doesn't. Instead, he transforms into a nude blonde woman with just some wisps of smoke covering her. Sen is disgusted at the nosebleeds she observes from the males in her class, including their instructors. Are _all_ men perverted, she wonders?

Even Umino-sensei's lecture doesn't make things better. Sen has been disillusioned about the virtue of an entire sex, following Naruto's obscene interpretation of a formerly benign technique.

* * *

The next day is the final exam.

Sen fixes herself breakfast after she bathes and dresses for the day. It isn't much, but she isn't big on breakfast. The miso soup and rice balls are filling without weighing her down, and she doesn't feel sick even though she's nervous after eating.

Absently tugging on her hair, she runs through her mental checklist before she heads off for school. She's got the techniques down pat, and the written portion will be a breeze, so all she needs to watch out for is her Taijutsu. She just needs to score a couple hits during the spar, that's all she'll need to graduate.

It's not until Naruto is called up that something occurs to her.

He needs to pass, or all her planning will be for naught. It'll be that much harder to keep an eye on him if they don't graduate the same year. She has to resist the urge to pound her head on the desk, when he leaves the room without the headband marking him a genin.

Stupid! She is so _stupid_, she should have realized he'd need help and offered her assistance. Now, unless some divine act of providence allows him to graduate after failing the exam, she's going to have to adjust all her plans and figure out how to get sent back to the Academy and with him, without alerting other people to her schemes. Damn it!


	4. Chapter 4: Mizuki's Graduation Test

**Warning**: There are some unsavory insinuations and threats this chapter, nothing explicit or carried through, but still unsavory. Except for a forced kiss on an underage girl by an adult male. That's the extent of it, I swear.

There's quite a bit of dialogue that's taken verbatim from VIZ manga Naruto volume 1, but I haven't italicized or otherwise marked it. I'm not going to change that unless I rewrite this fiction in the future. So, just a heads up if things sound awfully familiar.

Let It Die

4.

Sen watches the students with families being congratulated, while she hangs back. There's no place for her, with people like these. She knows this, knows that she'll always be different, weird.

A flash of silver catches her eye, and she looks to see its just Mizuki-sensei talking with Naruto. A bit odd, but not too out of place. She assumes Naruto will be sent to Mizuki-sensei's class next year and he's just telling the blond.

Sighing, she turns and slips away. Things like this, where families are involved, always get her down. She's a clan-less orphan, a no-name outcast with only herself to rely on. She's out of place no matter where she goes.

* * *

Later, Sen is watching the sunset from her apartment balcony when suddenly she notices the village becoming a lot more active. She feels like her heart is jumping to her throat when she hears people talking about Naruto. It isn't positive talk, but it never is. She also hears something about the Scroll of Sealing, and things are suddenly a lot worse.

Oh, this is bad. This is horrible. She is quick to leave her apartment to start searching for Naruto, she can't allow him to be caught and executed, not while she's tasked with his protection.

Where should she look? Why oh why didn't she pay more attention to his haunts? She's been making too many stupid mistakes lately, but this is one that may spell her end. Sen only knows she's supposed to look out for Naruto, she doesn't know why or who told her to, other than her hallucination/dream of Izanami. She doesn't know what the consequences of failing will be and she doesn't _want_ to.

Sen sees Umino-sensei making a beeline for the outlying forest, and so she is quick to follow him. If anyone knows where Naruto will be, Umino-sensei will. If she has to act against him to protect Naruto, she will do so.

* * *

The scene she comes upon is not what she was expecting. Sen is careful to stay hidden and avoid being caught, as she observes the banter between Umino-sensei and Naruto.

"Hey, you!"

"Heh, you found me. I've only managed to learn one technique, but you'll let me graduate if I can do it, right?" Naruto says eagerly.

"Eh? Who told you that?" Umino-sensei is, appropriately, shocked.

Sen completely understands the sentiment. Who would have told Naruto such a thing?

She creeps closer to better listen.

"Mizuki-sensei. He told me about this scroll and this place . . ."

Sen's eyes widen as she sees Mizuki-sensei crouched in a tree, readying himself to throw a handful of kunai. She isn't able to move fast enough to get Umino-sensei or Naruto out of the way, but she still outs herself by rushing forward in the attempt.

"Sen? What are you doing here?" Umino-sensei asks.

She doesn't immediately answer, warily eying the silver-haired man watching them with a malevolent leer on his face. Mizuki is handsome, aesthetically speaking, but his expression is ugly as sin.

"That doesn't matter, right now."

"The girl's right. I'm impressed, Iruka, that you found this place." Mizuki states arrogantly.

"I see now . . . how it is." Umino-sensei says sounding pained. Sen doesn't dare look away from the other teacher, knowing that he is more of a threat than anyone else right now, so she doesn't know if Umino-sensei's pain is emotional or physical.

"Naruto, give me that scroll." Mizuki orders, ignoring them in favor of the blond.

"Wait, wait . . . What's going on here?" Naruto asks, frowning.

"Naruto! Never give him that scroll! It's a dangerous object that contains forbidden Ninjutsu. It was sealed. Mizuki used you in order to get it for himself!" Iruka warns the boy.

"What?" Naruto looks stunned as he yelps out the word.

"Naruto, Iruka is only afraid of you holding that scroll!" Mizuki counters slyly, disturbingly slick.

"Huh?"

"What are you saying, Mizuki? Don't let him fool you, Naruto!" Umino-sensei says angrily.

"I will tell you the truth!"

Umino-sensei looks horrified, "Idiot! Don't do that!"

Sen has a sinking feeling she knows what Mizuki's "truth" is.

She's right.

"After an incident twelve years ago, a rule was created."

"A rule . . .?" Naruto echoes softly.

"That is, Naruto, a rule everybody but you knows." Mizuki continues maliciously.

Sen can't help herself.

"If you tell him, Mizuki, I will end you!" She hisses.

"You see, Naruto? Even this girl, a foreigner, she knows the rule!"

"I don't, but every word out of your mouth is a lie! I can't allow you to hurt Uzumaki-sempai by telling him some falsehood you've devised for the sole purpose of harming him!" She counters, not knowing if she's being truthful or lying.

"And how do you know that I'm lying? What makes you think it isn't Iruka who is out here trying to hurt your precious sempai?"

"Shut up! You come here, after telling Uzumaki-sempai some untruth, thereby causing him to unknowingly commit treason, and you attack Umino-sensei without warning or explanation, and you expect us to believe you don't have some ulterior motive? We aren't stupid, Mizuki! How can you expect us to trust you after all that?" Sen demands, narrowing her mismatched eyes.

Naruto pales. "Treason . . .?" He whispers.

"That scroll is a village treasure, sempai. If it left Konoha, any enemy who got their hands on it could destroy us. The Ninjutsu written in it are forbidden for a reason. Some are too destructive, some are lethal to use, and some just pervert the laws of nature and reason to the point the gods themselves are forced to intervene. Raising the dead, controlling them, is that something you want the enemy to be capable of doing? That is why we can't just hand it over to anybody who asks. We can't trust anyone who would tell us to steal such an artifact." Sen explains, not letting her eyes leave the former instructor.

"And how do you know such a jutsu exists that would raise the dead?" Mizuki goads.

"Some things, no matter how young or old you are, you never forget." She answers cryptically.

"Do you want to know what the rule is, Naruto?" Mizuki asks slyly, ignoring Sen for the moment.

"Stop it, Mizuki!" Umino-sensei yells.

"The rule forbids anyone from revealing that you are actually the demon fox spirit!"

"Huh?"

"You're the demon, Kyuubi no Kitsune, who killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village!"

"Stop it!" Umino-sensei howls.

"Everyone's been deceiving you ever since. Didn't you find it strange? Why everyone hated you so much?"

Sen is completely horrified, watching Naruto as he verbalizes his denial repeatedly and without thought. She aches for him, for the pain he must feel, but she doesn't know what she can say. When he starts channeling chakra, she is alarmed, as he doesn't seem to be conscious of what he's doing, still so focused on his denial.

"Nobody accepts you. That's why Iruka hates you so much! Now, die, Naruto!" Mizuki says, as he throws one of the fuuma shuriken that had been strapped to his back at the boy.

Sen is too shocked to act, but fortunately Umino-sensei is not. He throws himself between Naruto and the weapon, and takes the blow without a second thought.

"Why . . .?" Naruto asks, shocked.

"Because you and I are the same." Umino-sensei answers softly.

Sen allows them their privacy by turning back to Mizuki and keeping an eye on him. She doesn't trust him, not after everything that has happened.

"Heh, so now you know. You're precious sempai, he's a monster. You looked so shocked when I told you! Does it change the way you see him now?" Mizuki says mockingly.

"It changes nothing. Uzumaki-sempai is Uzumaki-sempai, why would something so trivial matter to me? He has never hurt me, and that's all that matters. You forget so easily. Since I am, as you've said, a foreigner and a young one at that, I lost no family or friends to this supposed 'demon' so if Uzumaki-sempai is one and the same, what difference does it make to me? According to the psyche reports, I'm more of a monster than he is. You, however, have us both beat." She says coldly.

"You've always been a little bitch, haven't you Eienno? You always act like you're so superior, like no one is worth your time. I've often wondered just how much it would take to break you." Mizuki muses, looking at her speculatively.

Despite the chill his words give her, Sen just sneers at him.

"As if I'd give a traitor like you that kind of satisfaction. Do you like your girls so young that you've taken to trolling the Academy for fresh meat? How low can you go?"

"I don't usually go for young girls, but I could make an exception for you."

"Don't touch me! Don't you dare even _try_ to lay a hand on me!" She spits at him, glaring. Sen is afraid, she knows what he's implying, and knows he would have no trouble overpowering her if he chose to. He is an adult male, and she isn't even a teenager.

"Do you honestly think you could stop me? My, I didn't take you for being overconfident. Not very smart, that." Mizuki jeers.

"Why would you threaten me with such a thing? You aren't a pedophile, so why would you think it acceptable to threaten to me with rape?" She demands, disgusted with him.

"You're a pretty enough girl, Eienno. You'll grow up to be a beauty, something I'm sure the Uchiha brat has noticed. Why else would he bother you so much, when older girls who are attractive on their own right are throwing themselves at him?"

"Does _everyone_ assume our clashes are due to unresolved tension? Couldn't it just be that we don't get along and hate each other?" Sen asks, exasperated.

"Not likely. That explanation is weak, and I know you're smart enough to know that." Mizuki snorts, derisively.

"Yet, if I was a boy, people would accept it without question. Why is it that by being opposite genders, people take our fighting for flirting rather than jealousy?"

"At your age, that's what such conflicts amount to."

"I have no use for idiot boys who won't leave me alone, nor for men who threaten me with the unthinkable. It's a waste of my time and I despise such pointless things." Sen growls, eyes flashing.

"You think that matters? A child, barely proficient in Taijutsu, you think you could stop anyone who tried? How stupid."

"I have other ways of protecting myself, Mizuki. You think I haven't faced such threats, being an orphaned outsider who is at least passably attractive? That would make you more of an idiot than you take _me_ for." She says scornfully.

"How could you possibly stop me?"

"Don't you remember the opposite of the fighting instinct? Even if I can't fight, that doesn't stop me from fleeing." Sen taunts him.

She has a moment to realize that, perhaps, it was unwise to goad him as he lunges for her and she can't move fast enough to escape him without giving herself away. She shouldn't know the Shunshin no jutsu, much less an adaptation of it not taught in Konoha. She scrambles back; desperately hoping Umino-sensei and Naruto have finished with their moment so she won't risk being assaulted not even five feet away from them.

Mizuki continues his advance, and she tries to retreat unsuccessfully. He is practically on top of her, grabbing her wrists and immobilizing her hands so she can't form any of the hand seals needed for any technique.

Finally, the others notice what he's doing.

"Mizuki! Get off of her!" Umino-sensei yells, absolutely furious.

"Mizuki-teme, what the hell are you doing to Sen?" Naruto demands, echoing Umino-sensei's outrage.

Sen is struggling underneath the former instructor, writhing and thrashing wildly.

"Get off of me! Get _off_!" She howls, until he forcibly silences her with a bruising kiss. She is briefly shocked silent and still by this assault on her person.

She is _ten_, a child, and this is so wrong she has no words for it. It's disgusting and traumatic and, oh God, he needs to stop and let her go or she'll do something she'll wind up regretting. Sen almost regrets not fighting harder against being captured, but not quite. Unless Mizuki takes things further, she can justify holding back.

She's infinitely safer being perceived of as being a little more intelligent than her peers, but not as being more capable than ninja twice her age. Book smarts won't help her defend herself, making her less suspect to the Hokage and Council, so it's what she sticks with. It's just smarter for her to keep being underestimated and making sure no one sees anything she doesn't want seen. She isn't infallible, but she is smarter than most and holds her cards close to her chest so she's the only one who knows what she's got in her hand.

"Stop it! Stop it, stop it, stop it! Don't touch me!" Sen shrieks, once Mizuki lets up.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid little bitch! All your supposed intelligence didn't help you, did it? You couldn't get away, could you?" Mizuki hisses.

Sen isn't faking the tears that well up in her eyes, she's truly terrified and isn't afraid to show it.

"Why . . . Why are you doing this? Why?" She demands, sniffling.

"You. _You_ are the reason. You act like you're so smart, so brilliant, so fucking _wonderful_, and you know what? You're wrong. Oh, you're smart, don't get me wrong, but you're not as smart as you _think_ you are. And you certainly aren't wonderful. You're a brat, condescending and arrogant. I should break you, really. You would deserve it. I don't have that kind of time, though, so you're safe for the time being." Mizuki snarls.

"Get off of her, now! I mean it, Mizuki!" Umino-sensei bellows.

"Tch, I'm done now. However, _we_ are not finished. I want that scroll, Iruka, and I will get it. If I have to kill the damned demon to do it, I will. It's a shame you decided to get involved, both of you. Had it just been the Kyuubi brat, things would be different. Now, I'll have to kill all three of you. You shouldn't have involved yourselves." Mizuki scoffs, releasing Sen and getting to his feet.

"I don't understand, but I won't let you hurt these kids anymore than you already have! Sen, she's brilliant and she will do incredible things. She's not the friendliest girl, and she has trouble relating to other people, but she honestly tries to do better. I can't fault her for something like that. And Naruto . . . Naruto is _not _the Kyuubi. He's a good kid, and he will do amazing things when he starts focusing! He and I . . . We're the same. We grew up alone, trying so hard to be acknowledged but only able to garner amused and sometimes just outright condescension with our antics. We were lonely, and it hurt. That's how I know . . . You're wrong!" Umino-sensei declares.

"Spare me. You're in my way, Iruka. I'll kill you and then those brats are next!"

"Sen, Naruto, run! Don't let him catch you! Naruto, that scroll is invaluable, don't let anyone but the Sandaime take it!"

With that, the two Academy students scramble away.

Sen curses on realizing she separated from Naruto, but knows better than to seek him out. She can't trust her eyes, Henge is a basic skill even for an Academy student and it's far too easy to disguise oneself that way. Instead, she concentrates on slinking away from the secluded location they were stupidly led to. All she can do is pray things work out, and that she hasn't failed by making things worse and screwing up the intended outcome with her presence.

* * *

When the clearing is suddenly filled with clones of Naruto, Sen is quick to move towards the source where they are looking. Hopefully, it isn't a sign that Umino-sensei was overwhelmed or, God forbid, killed. She doesn't fancy the chance two students have against a Chuunin-rank ninja. Still, if necessary, Sen is willing to throw in her lot with Naruto against the former instructor.

It hasn't been long since they were split up, but the situation is extremely volatile. Conflict is guaranteed, as has already been demonstrated.

"Stay away from Iruka-sensei or I'll kill you!" Naruto declares furiously.

"Idiot! You should have stayed away! Get out of here!" Umino-sensei sputters.

"Brat, I'll kill you in one blow!"

"Bring it on, Mizuki-teme! Anything you can dish out, I'll return a thousand fold!"

"And I'll help. I haven't forgotten what you did to me, and I'll never forgive you!" Sen hisses, eyes flashing with her ire.

"This is my fight, Sen-chan." Naruto growls.

"I don't care. I'll stay out of it so long as you stay on top. The second you falter all bets are off. I'll join in, whether you like it or not. The bastard has attacked me directly, physically and mentally. That's not something I'm about to forget." She snaps.

"It won't be a problem."

"Then, I just have one thing to say. Make that bastard _hurt_." Sen purrs, vindictively.

Naruto says nothing in response. He more than makes up for his silence with the violence he shows.

* * *

When all is said and done, Sen tries to quietly slip away in the aftermath. Iruka-sensei (as he's insisted she call him, though not sensei) has promoted Naruto and they seem to be planning on going out. Sen feels out of place and tries to leave before things get too stilted. Surprisingly, Naruto doesn't let her.

"Hey, uh, Sen-chan? Thanks, for back there. And . . . Yeah. Thanks." He tells her sheepishly, one hand scratching the back of his neck.

"It's . . . It's not a problem. I'm glad that things worked out." Sen says, embarrassedly. She doesn't know why she's feeling so awkward after all is said and done. It seems a bit strange. These people just saw her get borderline-molested, though, so maybe it isn't _too_ strange that she feels uncomfortable.

"So, um, did you want to join me an' Iruka-sensei for ramen?"

"I . . . don't think you should be inviting me without asking Umino-sensei first. I wouldn't want to intrude."

"You can call me Iruka, Sen. You're no longer my student. I don't mind if you join us, but only if you want to. Don't let this knucklehead pressure you." Iruka-sensei says good-naturedly.

"I . . . I suppose one bowl wouldn't hurt." Sen concedes, an embarrassed flush coloring her pale skin pink across the bridge of her nose. It's . . . different, to be on the receiving end of such kindness. It's nice. She isn't used to it, but she wouldn't mind getting to be.

Naruto just beams and starts waxing poetic about the virtues of ramen. Iruka-sensei shoots her a grateful look that Naruto misses and Sen tactfully ignores.


	5. Chapter 5: Team Seven Part 1

Let It Die

5.

As horrible as the experience with Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll was, Sen muses, it was worth it. She's getting closer to Naruto, something she had failed to do before. Not only that, it isn't a hardship like she'd expected.

Naruto is . . . surprising. He isn't just an obnoxious idiot who can't take anything seriously, like she'd thought. Oh, he can be all of those things, she knows, but there's more to him than just that. He is astonishingly loyal to those he considers friends, but he isn't afraid to disagree with them if he thinks they're wrong. He treats people well, even when it isn't reciprocated. While he does tend to act out, it's never done maliciously and he strives not to physically hurt others with the pranks he pulls. Often, the damage wrought by his actions are all to people's dignity. It's funny, but he's probably more conventionally ethical than she is. Had she been treated the way people treat him, she'd have no reservations about lashing out and trying to hurt them right back. Given his treatment by the villagers by and large, it's quite surprising he's turned out the way he has.

He isn't a monster. Naruto has every reason in the world to live up to the unfair reputation he's been given, but he doesn't. He works to change people's minds by being _better_ than them. He wants to be acknowledged and admired, but he doesn't want it to be for the wrong reasons. She has to admire that in him.

It's . . . strange, she supposes. Sen doesn't feel diminished, per se, but she knows he's a much better person than she is. She can be petty and spiteful, and is fully in favor of the eye-for-an-eye approach. Sen is vengeful, she knows that's a character flaw of hers, and she can live with that. Naruto . . . Makes her want to be better. It's hard to explain, even to her self, but she feels like she hasn't lived up to her fullest potential when she thinks about how different she is to Naruto. She still doesn't harbor any romantic feelings towards him, but some admiration has blossomed.

She feels a bit conflicted, though. As much as she likes Naruto, as much as she admires him, it doesn't change the fact that she started out doing this as part of a mission. Sen tries not to let that taint the relationship they're building. Some times it's easier and some times it's not. She just takes it as it comes.

* * *

She fidgets as she waits in line. It had completely slipped her mind that she'd need to finish her registration with a photo until early this morning. Sen didn't even _try_ to censor herself when she cursed the air blue.

She's dressed as professionally as a ten-year-old aspiring kunoichi is able to. Really, all she'd done differently was swap her gray Capri's for tighter-fitting black cycling shorts, chose a cheongsam closer to mercury silver than dove gray, and tied her hitai-ite around her throat like a choker. Her hair is pulled back in a half bun and a low braid that falls to her waist instead of being left loose the way she usually wears it, but she hasn't made significant changes to her appearance.

A little known fact is that Sen loathes having her picture taken. She doesn't know why it bothers her, but it does. All she can come up with is that, as a ninja, it's a stupidly bad idea to have hard, physical evidence of one's existence on public record. It's a bullshit reason, though, and she knows it.

Something that isn't helping in the least is that she's standing in line with Sasuke, among others. She had thought he'd be one of the first in line, so she'd taken her time in getting ready with the expectation she wouldn't be confronted with his highness, the bastard. It was a miscalculation that, even now, she's regretting.

She is incredibly grateful he is being chaperoned by an older teen, as he won't dare act up with them present. If she just ignores him, and this stupid line moves, she'll get through this and her sanity and patience won't suffer overly much.

Finally, she is called forward and she's _never_ been so grateful to have her damn picture taken.

"Eienno Sennichikou, you're up. Take a seat over here." The photographer, an elderly man, tells her brusquely, indicating the chair less than five feet away from his camera.

"Yes, sir." She murmurs.

She takes her seat, stiffly, and crosses her ankles underneath her. Sen folds her hands neatly in her lap and sits still as a statue.

"Ready?"

She nods, but doesn't vocalize the affirmation. She doesn't have to.

The camera snaps and she's left blinking away spots.

"You're finished. Send the next one in, all right?" The photographer orders gruffly.

Sen nods again and picks up her registration photo and papers before leaving.

"Inuzuka-sempai, you're up." Sen tells the upperclassmen as she walks off.

"Thanks, Sen! Catch you later, all right?" Kiba grins broadly as he makes a beeline for the door.

She doesn't answer, but she doesn't need to anyway. Kiba is a nice enough boy, she supposes, but he's even louder than Naruto and that's quite a feat. Still, he is more bearable than Sasuke, who can't leave her alone. Speaking of the older boy, she notes he doesn't seem pleased by the exchange with their mutual classmate.

"Tch, I'll never understand why you associate with such idiots. We're going to meet in our classroom tomorrow; no point in reiterating the fact." Sasuke snorts dismissively, once Kiba is out of earshot. He's definitely annoyed, Sen observes. To speak so bluntly about an heir is bold indeed. He may be an Uchiha, one of Konoha's 'noble' clans, but he is still a second son. It's in bad taste, his derision. If the Uchiha head, or the Inuzuka, heard of his insult, he would face significant repercussions.

"_No_ _one_ can keep up with me, Uchiha-sempai. I've learned to make do with the little I've got available to me." Sen tells him cattily, not even pretending to be congenial. Chances are decent that she won't be assigned to his team, so she sees no reason to pretend like she feels anything but hostility towards the so-called prodigy.

"So you lower yourself to their level? _That's_ brilliant." He scoffs.

"And how would _you_ know? It's hardly as if you have any friends or acquaintances so that you can be casting stones" She sniffs disdainfully.

"Like _you're_ any better? You lower yourself to associate with such paragons of intelligence as Yamanaka and Inuzuka, but that's _all_ you do. You don't consider them friends, and they're the closest you've got to that."

"I like them well enough, and I do consider Ino-sempai a friend of sorts. I don't see how it's any business of yours in the first place, but then, I suppose you have to occupy yourself _somehow_ given your complete lack of social grace. At least I _try_ to get along with our peers." Sen points out, haughtily.

The older boy accompanying her classmate looks amused as he observes their verbal spar.

"Otouto, who is this? You haven't yet introduced us." The older boy says amiably, voice low and whiskey-smooth.

Sasuke's expression tightens at the reminder they aren't alone.

"This is Eienno Sennichikou, aniki. Sen, this is my brother, Uchiha Itachi." He says stiffly.

Sen eyes Itachi warily, not sure what to make of this teenager who seems so different from her classmate. He seems reserved, outwardly calm but also somehow fraught with a sense of tightly coiled tension.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha-san." She says carefully.

"Indeed. I have heard much about you from my otouto."

"I'm sure." She leaves it at that, not willing to elaborate unless explicitly asked.

Sen can't afford to make enemies of any of the clans in Konoha, big or small. She wouldn't last long if she didn't exercise some tact in her dealings with the heirs or their families. One of the reasons she's been able to get away with her feud with Sasuke is that he's just a second son and not the first-born and heir. Even his being an Uchiha doesn't change that. Were he the latter, she'd be dropped from the program and her reputation would be utterly destroyed. Sen still needs to be careful that her fights with Sasuke, and her attacks and insults, are directed towards him as an individual rather than directed towards his clan as a whole. She'll mind herself with this Uchiha Itachi because she has to. If that means downplaying her conflicts with his brother, Sen is not too proud to do so. She knows where she stands.

"I can see that you have something to do. I'm sorry to have delayed you, Eienno-san."

"It's not a problem. I do have to be going, though." Her smile is brittle and fixed as she responds to his observation. This Itachi, he seems strange to her. She doesn't know what to think of him so she simply won't try. After all, she likely won't see him again anytime soon.

* * *

The next day dawns, and daylight comes early.

Sen doesn't let herself wonder about how the teams will be decided, as she looks out at the village from her perch. She'd climbed up the tree a little while ago, climbing as high as she could safely go. She's still in the village proper, but a little out of the way from the hustle and bustle of village life. She can see the Academy from here, and she'll have no trouble getting there on time.

She wonders what she should have for lunch, since she hadn't thought to prepare something before she left her apartment and she doesn't feel like going back just yet. The ramen stand Naruto had invited her too was rather nice, but she doesn't think she wants noodles two days in a row. Skewered chicken might be nice, she muses. Ino had also mentioned something about a barbecue place that was quite good, though the praise had been heavily interspersed with criticism for the caloric content.

Perhaps she should see if she can find Naruto and treat him to lunch. She doesn't want him to think she's just trying to take advantage of him or anything. Then again, given the treatment she's witnessed him being given, that might be a bad idea, she thinks with a wince. Maybe she'll fix him dinner one night? She's a decent cook, and she'd like to get to know him more. It would be a good opportunity.

Though, that doesn't help with her dilemma. She'd skipped breakfast, so not eating lunch isn't an option if she doesn't want to embarrass herself and pass out. The chicken seems like her best option. It's portable, if she runs out of time, and it's good for her, instead of empty calories that might drop her blood sugar too quickly. With that decision made, Sen climbs down from the tree and dusts herself off.

Checking her wallet, a cutesy tiger shaped pouch, she's satisfied to see she's got enough money to get lunch and pick up the things she'll need to fix dinner without having to hit the bank. She'll save the shopping for after the team assignments and the meet-and-greet with their sensei that's usually standard.

Idly, Sen people-watches while finishing her last skewer. She's amused by the way civilians interact with and react to ninja, regardless of rank. She's witnessed a change in how she's treated and perceived just since she earned her hitai-ite.

It's not glaringly obvious, but there's been a change. A faint smile quirks her lips, just the barest curve. She, one without a clan or family, is shown deference to. She isn't too polite or reserved to say she finds it utterly stupid. She is a child, not even a teenager, and she has no business being given that kind of authority over anyone. She's insisted on being treated normally, but it hasn't changed anything.

In some ways, she thinks she's lucky not to have a clan. If she did, she can't even imagine the gross over-indulgence and enforced arrogance she'd undoubtedly grow up with. As much as she likes Ino, Sen is well aware she's quite spoiled. All the heirs and children of notable clans are. They get away with much more than any civilian child could, and repercussions for their actions are mild at best. It's worse with established clans, but civilian-born ninja are also given more leeway. She suspects that it's because there's a good chance they'll go on to either form their own clan or marry into an existing one. It's an interesting state of affairs, if unwise.

Shrugging, Sen pitches the wooden skewer from her meal and heads back to the Academy. It's almost time to meet up.

* * *

When she gets to the classroom, Sen is the first in. She's a little early, but she figures it's all right. Maybe she'll even be lucky enough not to get stuck next to Sasuke, today. After their exchange yesterday, Sen is quite sure she doesn't care to further communicate with him. If she never sees him again after today, it will be far too soon.

She watches her classmates drift in, a slow trickle of one or two graduates at a time. She hasn't picked a seat, instead perching on Umino-sensei's desk in a cross-legged position. It isn't where she ought to be but she doesn't care.

Sen greets Ino amicably when she comes in.

"Good morning, Ino-sempai."

"Hey, Sen-chan! How does it feel to be a graduate?" Ino asks cheerfully.

"Ha! I don't know, really. I guess I'm just waiting to see what lies ahead of us now that we've made this milestone."

"Nervous, then?"

"Of course. It's hard to be prepared when you aren't sure what to expect. I'm a bit of a control-freak, you know." Sen tells her friend good-naturedly.

"Only a bit?" Ino teases.

"Funny." Sen says dryly.

"And you disagree? Never mind that, now. My real question is this, why are you sitting on Iruka-sensei's desk? There aren't a shortage of seats in the rest of classroom, you know."

"I'm trying to avoid someone. Take from that what you will." Sen shrugs.

"I do believe I heard something about a slight physical altercation yesterday."

"It was strictly a verbal exchange. It's unfortunate that the incident in question was blown out of proportion." Sen sniffs.

"I'm so sure. When you and Sasuke-kun are involved, I don't discount much when it comes to rumors. You forget that this class has played witness to all your fights. Many a matchmaking parent has lamented Sasuke-kun's apparent fixation on you, to the exclusion of all others. I've heard tell there is actually a pool on when one or the other of you will admit to being madly in love with the other." Ino gleefully teases her younger friend.

Sen has a pained expression on her face. "Please tell me you aren't serious, Ino-sempai. It's bad enough people find it necessary to speculate on the love life of minors, I will lose all faith in humanity if you tell me they've also wasted money on it."

"Cheer up, Sen-chan. It's not so bad, is it? Most girls would be thrilled to be connected to Sasuke-kun that way."

"Yes, well, we've covered this many times before, Ino-sempai. I'm not like most girls, and I don't care to be. They can have their precious idol. I think his ego could stand to be taken down a peg or ten. It's a bad match all around."

"So you say. You haven't really answered my question, though. Sasuke-kun isn't even here yet. It's not like you couldn't move if he tried to sit with you. I doubt he would, as he hasn't tried before, but there you go."

Sen shrugs but doesn't verbalize her response.

"Sen-chan, just find a seat. Iruka-sensei won't be pleased to find you sitting on his desk, which you should know."

"Fine. Where are we sitting, Ino-sempai?"

"Well, probably where you usually sit would be a good idea."

"No, that would be too predictable. What about in the back, by the window? If you sit next to me, no one else can if I'm on the outside corner."

"I think you're being paranoid, Sen-chan. Relax, will you? Besides, my parents wanted me to sit with Chouji and Shikamaru today, since we're going to be teamed up together."

"You have my condolences." She says gravely.

"Cute."

"Would you prefer that I congratulate you?" Sen asks slyly.

"Just for that, I hope you get Sasuke-kun on your team." Ino threatens.

"Now _that_ was uncalled for. Vindictive, much?"

"I learned from the best."

"Should I be proud?"

"If you like."

Sen just makes a face and gets up. She scans the room, and the desks. She'd prefer to sit next to a boy, since the girls in her class are absolutely insane and she refuses to deal with their craziness if she doesn't have to. Looking at the graduates, Sen realizes something. Unless there are two more students who have yet to arrive, there's going to be one spare person. All teams are made up of three genin and one instructor. With Naruto's graduation, that skews the numbers. Given her status, she's likely to be the student left out. She's younger than her peers, widely considered a prodigy, and she is clan-less. There's a fairly good chance they'll have her apprentice until the next year graduates and she can be assigned to a proper team. She really hopes she's wrong. It will complicate her plans and schemes horribly if she isn't.

Some of her dismay must show on her face, since Ino gives her a concerned look. "Sen-chan, is something wrong?"

Sen forces a smile, "No, sorry, it's just my nerves. I hope I'm ready for this, that I've been trained and prepared enough for the duties of a genin. I can't mess this up, Ino-sempai. I really can't afford to fail. I don't have anything I can fall back on, so I have to pull this off perfectly."

"You don't have anything to worry about, then, Sen-chan. I don't know anybody who's more prepared than you, and I can't think of anyone who'd disagree. You'll do fine."

"Yes, well, all I can do is try. Thanks, Ino-sempai. I needed to hear that."

"I'm glad I could help. We should go sit down, Sen-chan. It's almost time to officially be assigned our genin teams."

"You're right, of course. Well, let's see what happens today."

Sen scans the class again, this time looking for a specific person. She finds him easily and quickly makes her way over to him.

"Oi, Naruto-sempai! Can I sit with you today?" She asks.

"Why? Do you want to sit with Sasuke-teme, too?" He asks sullenly.

"Uh, sempai, have you not paid attention for the last year? I couldn't care less about that jerk. I just thought it might be nice to sit with someone I knew before we all get separated." She says, her eyes laughing.

"Sorry, then. I just . . . He makes me so mad! What do girls see in a guy like him?" Naruto asks, embarrassed by his slip.

"Don't ask me! I've been in more fights with him than anyone else in our class, combined. We almost got into it, yesterday, while we were waiting to have our pictures taken." Sen confides, conspiratorially.

"I'd have liked to see that! Were . . . Uh, were your parents upset by everything?"

"I wouldn't know. I'm an orphan, too, remember?"

Sen is blasé about the whole affair, almost flippant. Naruto seems to take that for a good sign.

"Did you know them?" He asks curiously.

"My, your brazen! Careful with that question, sempai, it's a loaded one in this village. For me, I never knew my parents or clan. Obviously, I didn't just appear out of nowhere but I don't know anything about my place of origin or if I had a different name to start with. I suppose it's _possible_ I'm a native to Konoha, but records indicate otherwise. I showed up about three years after the Kyuubi attack, and I was quite young at that point. Official records state that I'm ten, but I could be anywhere from nine to eleven. The way the Hidden Villages churn out prodigies makes it really hard to accurately guess ages, so it's an estimate rather than something more concrete." Sen shrugs.

"So, you didn't know them, then?"

"That's what I said."

Someone snorts derisively from beside them.

"I didn't think it possible for you to sink any lower than Inuzuka, Eienno. Apparently I was wrong." Sasuke says snidely.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean, teme?" Naruto demands, angrily.

"You take that back!" Sen hisses at the same time.

"Don't talk to Sasuke-kun that way, Sen! You either, Naruto!" Sakura snaps.

"He's insulting me, Haruno-sempai! I reserve the right to defend myself, and you get no say in that!" Sen retorts.

"How is it insulting when he's being honest?"

"Ooh! Naruto-sempai is a hundred times better at being a good human being than your precious 'Sasuke-kun' who consistently lowers himself to fighting with someone at least a year or two younger than him!"

"Obviously like attracts like, since you're both losers compared to Sasuke-kun. You go out of your way to fight with him, what does that say about _you_?" Sakura argues.

"You think you're so high and mighty, but guess what? I've seen bitches in heat with better manners than you! 'Sasuke-kun' this and 'Sasuke-kun' that, you're all of twelve and you think that's so important? Don't kid yourself. You're no kunoichi; you're a fan-girl with delusions of grandeur. Grow up, already!" Sen sneers at the older girl, condescending.

"Oh, as if _you're_ really one to talk!" Sakura retorts.

"At least I take my chosen career seriously!" Sen snaps back.

"At the expense of any kind of social life! At least I _have_ friends. You have 'associates' and what's _that_ worth? You may be considered a genius, but _I_ think you're a wreck!"

"So long as it doesn't interfere with my work, what does it matter? I'll admit that I'm probably a complete mess, but it doesn't mean I'm incapable of completing my duties. I don't need to be gregarious to kill people or steal from them; I just have to be skilled enough at faking it that I don't get caught. Does anything more really matter?" Sen asks coldly.

"There's more to being a shinobi than just that, Sen." Sakura tells her quietly, settling down.

"I wasn't going to waste my time listing all of it, so I picked the most pertinent."

"And you don't see a problem with that? We may be kunoichi, Sen, but that doesn't mean we aren't human. You won't make it very far with that attitude, not in Konoha."

"Point. Nevertheless, I'll make do. I always do."

Someone clears his throat, and Sen glances over to see that Umino-sensei has arrived. He gives her a pointed look, before continuing dryly, "I'm glad that's been cleared up. Now, sit down. You'll be getting your teams once you settle down."

Sen flushes and takes her seat without saying another word. How embarrassing!

Idly, she notices that Naruto has a contemplative expression on his face. She wonders what he's thinking about and how she can go about fixing the situation.

She hears the teams being called, but doesn't really pay attention. Finally, Iruka pauses.

"Now, I don't want to hear complaints about this, all right? Hokage-sama insisted on the arrangement. Team Seven will be made up of four students, with two instructors. The number of graduates did not work out evenly using the standard three-man formula, this year. It hasn't happened in years, so this is very unusual. This will not be changed so don't even try. Eienno Sennichikou, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto, you will be Team Seven. Your lead instructor will be Hatake Kakashi, and Uchiha Itachi will be his support. In general, Sennichikou, Uchiha-san will most likely be considered your superior, rather than Hatake-san. While you will take missions with Hatake-san's team, Uchiha-san will be in charge of your training. You may also wind up taking additional missions as he sees fit. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Umino-sensei." Sen sighs, unhappily. It's better than she expected, she supposes, but it's not what she wanted.

Being singled out like this . . . It won't make her any friends. Team Seven, such as it is, won't get out of this unscathed, either. They'll be lucky if Hinata's father doesn't bring it up at the next Council meeting. The bad blood between the Hyuuga and Uchiha is legendary and this will just exacerbate the issue. The only saving grace in this mess is that Itachi will be her sensei, and not Sasuke's. That would be too blatant an example of favoritism, not that the situation doesn't already reek of it. The Hokage really ought to have chosen someone either with a small clan or without a clan at all if he wanted to avoid controversy. No matter how unbiased Itachi is, he is still an Uchiha and that is problematic as it is.

The only positive thing she can see is that she will be able to get closer to Naruto and watch out for him with this arrangement. As she just told Sakura, Sen will make do, as she always does.


	6. Chapter 6: Team Seven Part 2

Let It Die

6.

Eventually, only Team Seven is left. All the others have been collected. Technically, Sen could probably leave if she liked since Itachi showed up promptly, but she doesn't want to leave the rest of her team alone for who knows how long. God only knows what mischief Naruto would get into if left to his own devices. Without any adult around to temper his actions, it would be a bad idea all around.

She isn't going to admit the other reason she doesn't want to leave. Itachi . . . She doesn't know him. She doesn't want to go off with him by herself. It's not that she thinks he'd try anything, but she doesn't like being alone with older males. She never has, and Mizuki just made it worse. She's been having issues with being touched, lately, too. Sen has never been keen on contact in the first place, but now it makes her jittery and anxious. She needs to get over it, and fast.

"Uchiha-sensei, do you know what could be delaying Hatake-sensei? Did he have a meeting with Hokage-sama?" Sen asks tentatively.

"You may call me Itachi-sensei, Eienno-san. Hatake-san is notorious for being late. I would recommend that we take our leave, and meet up with Hatake-san later. I prefer to not waste time with the idle pleasantries, and would like to see what I need to work on with you. We have wasted enough time." Itachi says flatly.

Sen bites her lip before responding, "Yes, Itachi-sensei."

She follows him out of the classroom.

* * *

They make their way to a training ground Sen doesn't immediately recognize.

"Eienno-san, please sit down." Itachi tells her.

"Sen is fine, Itachi-sensei." She murmurs, obeying him without question. Tension thrums through her body so she's almost vibrating, but she doesn't otherwise move.

"I don't think that would be appropriate, Eienno-san. Tell me about yourself, about your strengths and weaknesses."

"I'm ten-years-old, Itachi-sensei. I'm considered quite smart, and fairly skilled with Genjutsu and Ninjutsu. I like creating new techniques and adapting old ones. My taijutsu is just average, and I need to work on that. I'm quick-tempered and almost paranoid in my distrust of others. I have a hard time relating to others, especially my peers. It's fairly well known your brother and I have established something of a feud, though I don't think we consider each other rivals. I recently had a traumatic experience, and would prefer you warn me before you touch me at least for now. I know it isn't practical in the long-term, but for now I'd like to have that assurance from you." Sen admits, shame coloring her cheeks. She hates having such an easily exploited weakness, but there's nothing she can do about it at this point.

"Noted. You're correct about the impracticality, but I read the debriefing on the incident and I will allow those measures for the time being. We will be working through that experience, though, Eienno-san. It is something your instructors ought to have covered during kunoichi training, but there's nothing to be done for it. I will presume it was due to your being advanced two years that it was skipped over."

"I would have to agree. What are we doing, next?"

"I will test you. I'm sure I don't have to remind you that you should not hold back, correct? I need an accurate measure of where you are at in terms of skill."

"I understand." She says reluctantly. Sen dislikes being put on parade, dislikes showing what she's capable of at her best, but she knows it's necessary. Itachi is her teacher, now. He needs to know these things.

"How are your chakra stores?"

"A bit above average for my age, but nothing to brag about compared to those in my graduating class. I've been working to increase the size, but it's not a speedy process." Sen admits.

"Stamina?"

"The same as my chakra. I can hold out against other students, usually, but it isn't easy. It's part of why my Taijutsu is so lacking, I lack the endurance of many of my peers. The reasons I come out on top with my spars are that I'm smart and tend to think in the abstract. Also, I don't have any problem with playing dirty. I don't cheat, per se, but I'll take advantage of any opening I'm given."

"I see. And your chakra control?"

"It's good enough for genjutsu up to B-rank. Beyond that, I'll never be a medic with my control at the level it is."

"Do you know why you were advanced, then? It sounds like you would have been just as well off had you stayed in your original year." Itachi frowns with his observation.

Sen shrugs, ignoring the sting of his apparent disapproval. "I passed their exam. I'm book smart, Itachi-sensei. I wasn't getting anything out of being in the classroom. The Council wants me to be 'socialized' or kicked out of the program if that isn't possible. It's sink-or-swim for me, now. If I can't work in a team, I'll be finished. I also don't doubt that this is just a way to discredit your clan, since they think I'm a hopeless case. Everyone in the village knows the Council has no love for the Uchiha, especially not the Elders."

"Everyone? I think you're exaggerating, Eienno-san."

"Think what you like, it doesn't matter to me." She says without thinking, carelessly. Then, she pauses and hurriedly backtracks. "Um, I mean, that's just my opinion. Yes."

"Indeed?" Itachi asks dryly, giving her a pointed look.

"Let's finish this up, Itachi-sensei." Sen sighs, embarrassed but not wanting to admit it.

"Very well. To finish this meeting, I want you to spar with me. After this, we will try to meet up with Hatake-san and his team."

"Are you sure we won't miss them? I mean he might have shown up since we left and dismissed them." She asks doubtfully.

"Unlikely. I think I know Hatake-san better than you, Eienno-san. We might actually make it back to the classroom before he gets around to going there."

"Yes, Itachi-sensei." Sen answers, knowing better than to argue with her new teacher.

"Begin." Itachi orders. Sen is quick to obey.

* * *

When they make their way back to the classroom, Sen is dirty and tired. Not for the first time, she wonders if she'd just be better of cutting her hair. Her braid has come undone and her bun is lopsided. Her face is smudged, the grey of her clothing looks dingy, and her right cheek is starting to bruise. Itachi, of course, is perfectly composed. Not one hair is out of place.

Sen is surprised to see the rest of Team Seven still waiting impatiently. Apparently, Itachi was correct in his assessment.

"What happened to _you_?" Sakura asks, amazed.

On hearing the door open, she'd quickly turned away from Sasuke to berate their exceptionally tardy sensei only to see Sen looking completely bedraggled instead.

"I was being examined." Sen explains tiredly. At Sakura's wide-eyed look, Sen silently replays her words in her head. Then she blushes.

"Err, that . . . That didn't come out right. I meant Itachi-sensei tested me. On my kunoichi skills. Ninja skills. Yes."

It's sort of cute, Sakura thinks, how Sen is stumbling over her words and trying to correct herself. She must be exhausted to be so flustered.

"Ne, Sen-chan, teme's brother didn't do anything perverted to you, did he?" Naruto pipes up, sounding concerned.

"No! Why would you think that?" Sen asks, scandalized.

"Well, after that thing with Mizuki-teme . . ."

"It's different, Naruto-sempai. Itachi-sensei isn't a pervert. I think. You aren't, are you?" Sen directs the last question at Itachi.

"No." He answers shortly, sounding offended by very insinuation he is anything but perfectly well mannered.

"See, he's not a pervert. Really, though, how did you come to that specific conclusion? Do I look like I was assaulted or something?"

"I just thought he looked kind-of shifty. He's teme's brother, y'know? Who knows what kind of things they are into, right? Look at Sasuke-teme."

"I think Uchiha-sempai is the exception to the rule. And he's never done anything perverted to me, either." Sen adds the last part almost as an afterthought.

"I'm right here. Stop talking about me." Sasuke tells them, annoyed.

"I'm defending you from Naruto-sempai's accusations. You should be grateful." Sen teases.

"Ch. As if I'd ever do anything like that to someone like you." Sasuke grumbles.

"Now, otouto, you'll never get anywhere by being mean. Don't you know you're past the age where you pull on a girl's pigtails to show her you like her?" Itachi adds, joining in on the teasing.

"As if I'd ever go for a little kid like Sen." Sasuke scoffs.

"Oi! I'll have you know lots of people think I'm cute enough to take home!" Sen protests.

Again, she's given some scandalized looks. And again, she has to think about what she said.

"I didn't mean it like _that_. It'd be illegal if anyone tried to do that. I meant like a pet, not like a prostitute." Sen mutters, going crimson.

"Didn't anyone give you the talk on Stranger Danger?" Sakura inquires.

"Huh? Like, not accepting candy from people or going off alone with adults you don't know? I got _that_ talk."

"You never took anyone up on that offer, did you? To be taken home with a stranger, I mean." Sakura asks, concerned.

"Once. I learned my lesson after that. I didn't have parents or even a reliable guardian, okay? I must have been five or so and I didn't know any better. I was lucky to get away; the guy was talking about selling me to a brothel. My eyes were 'exotic' and I had no protector, so it would have been quite easy to get away with abducting and selling me. I don't know if they ever caught him, but I escaped and that's all that mattered to me." Sen says dismissively.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, I was more valuable as a virgin. Damaged goods aren't worth much, you know? I could be raffled off like a prized horse for an obscene amount of money, so long as I was untouched. It wouldn't have stopped him from doing anything short of intercourse had I been older, though, and he would undoubtedly have had no problem getting grabby with me. So really, it was a good thing I was ridiculously young at the time and not the least bit developed." She explains blithely.

"I will never understand how you can be so laidback about such things." Sakura observes, shaking her head in amused disbelief.

"If I freaked out about everything that went wrong, I'd be a nervous wreck. That's way too much work, for me." Sen explains.

Someone clears their throat, and the four students all turn to the door though Itachi doesn't bother.

"Yo. Team Seven? My first impression of you . . . is that you're really unobservant. You're kind of weird, too." The newcomer lazily greets them, looking rather odd himself. Spiky silver white hair sticks out all over the place, his hitai-ite lopsided to cover one eye and a navy blue mask covering his face from the nose down, Sen thinks this man has made a rather unique fashion statement with his choice in accessories. He is nothing like Itachi, being rather careless with his appearance in a way that she doubts her sensei ever would be.

Itachi wears his sable hair long, bound in a low ponytail, with his hitai-ite fixed over his forehead, the way most shinobi opt to. Instead of the standard (but rarely chosen) jonin uniform of long navy pants and a long-sleeved shirt under an off-white utility vest (which Kakashi is wearing), Itachi is dressed in long black pants and a fitted black tank top, not bothering with any more equipment than a kunai holster and a weapons pouch strapped to his left leg. All in all, Itachi looks very put together while Kakashi honestly doesn't.

Kakashi isn't making a favorable first impression, but she suspects he isn't even trying to look good for them.

"I'll meet you four up on the roof. Itachi, you're welcome to join us." Kakashi tells them before using shunshin to disappear.

"You know, Sen, I wonder if we could switch instructors?" Sakura asks conversationally.

"Not a chance." Sen counters firmly.

"Hey, hey, we need to meet this guy, and the teme has already left." Naruto interjects, already heading for the door.

Shrugging, the girls follow the blond boy closely.

* * *

Once everyone has made it up to the roof and taken a seat, Kakashi starts speaking.

"Now, I'd like all of you to tell us a little about yourselves."

"Um, like what, sensei?" Sakura asks.

She is seated beside Sasuke on his left, while Naruto is to his right. Sen is closer to the edge of the roof, not as close to her classmates or Kakashi.

"Why don't we start with things like your likes and dislikes, your dreams, and your ambitions?" Kakashi suggests carelessly, just throwing it out there.

The students exchange looks of consternation, before Naruto pipes up.

"Help us out, Teach. Why don't you go first, show us how it's done?"

Sakura then chimes in, "That's right! You're a stranger to us, sensei. We don't know anything about you."

"Oh, me? I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel like talking about my likes or dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business. Anyway, I have lots of hobbies. Now it's your turn, starting with the one on the left." Kakashi indicates Naruto.

Sen shakes her head, amused but also slightly annoyed. Sakura says it all with her heated whisper.

"He said a lot but all we learned was his name!"

Sen kind-of zones out when Naruto starts his introduction. A lot of it has to do with ramen, and his abnormal love of the stuff. The tail end of his rant catches her attention though.

"My dream is to one day be a better shinobi than Hokage-sama, and then all the villagers will have to acknowledge my existence at last!"

Sen tries to ignore the stab of guilt she feels at his proclamation. She should have tried harder to get to know him, and she should have started much earlier. It wasn't fair to him, (it still isn't, if she's being brutally honest with herself) to deny him of even just one more person who saw him for the incredible individual he is. Sen doesn't know how much of a difference it would have made, if any, but the guilt is still there. She does her best to bury it, the same thing she does with most things she doesn't want to deal with.

It doesn't help that she is already in physical pain, on top of the guilt, so even her bones are aching. She can already tell that she's going to get snappish if this meeting doesn't wrap up soon. It's a character flaw of hers, something she readily acknowledges and accepts about herself. If she's too tired or too hurt, she gets verbally aggressive and sometimes physically aggressive.

"My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess."

"Next, you in the middle."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are plenty of things I hate, but I don't see how it matters. I like my mother and training. It seems pointless to talk about dreams, but I do have an ambition. I want to surpass all others in my clan." Sasuke says flatly.

No one really knows what to say to that, so they stay silent and move on.

"All right, now you." Kakashi points to Sakura, next.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. My favorite thing . . . Well, it's not a thing, but a person. A boy. My dream . . ." Sakura blushes but doesn't elaborate before moving on.

"I don't really hate anything. My hobbies are . . ."

Kakashi cuts her off, somewhat displeased from what Sen can tell.

"Enough. Finally, you over on the edge."

"Eienno Sennichikou. I don't really have any likes, not really. I dislike being abducted and assaulted. I also dislike people unfairly mistreating others. I suppose I have hobbies, but I doubt anyone cares. Dreams are for fools and the naïve, but I suppose I have some ambitions." Sen shrugs apathetically.

It might be callous, but she honestly doesn't care at this point. Sen is in pain after Itachi's evaluation and she wants to go home. She'd been able to ignore it when she could distract herself, but sitting still was the last straw. The idleness has made the ache even sharper, settling in her bones and muscles, and she's having a hard time concentrating.

"Hatake-san, please forgive my student's bad-temper. I'm afraid I may have gone a bit overboard when I was examining her earlier." Itachi cuts in, smoothly. He directs a pointed look at her and she has the grace to look abashed.

"Sorry, Hatake-sensei. I was being rude." She murmurs. Even though she's a little annoyed at the rebuke, Sen knows Itachi is right and that she shouldn't take her bad temper out on the others who really don't deserve to be attacked.

"You want to try again?" Kakashi asks, amused.

"It won't make a difference. I'm in pain and I get nastier the worse I feel. I'd just like to finish this and go home." Sen admits.

"Fair enough. Tomorrow we'll begin formal training."

Naruto is just about vibrating with his enthusiasm.

"Yes, sir! What will our duties be?" He asks eagerly.

"Well, to start with our first mission only involves the members of this cell. That includes you, Sennichikou."

"Sen is fine, Hatake-sensei." She mutters.

"So what is it? What's our first mission going to be?" Naruto continues badgering their new sensei.

"Survival exercises." Kakashi answers succinctly.

The four students just stare at him blankly for a moment.

Naruto is first to respond, looking puzzled. "Survival exercises . . .?"

Sakura is next, "But why would that be a mission? Our school days were full of survival exercises."

Sasuke and Sen are silent, though Sen is admittedly curious.

"But you'll have to survive against _me_. It won't be your typical practice."

Sen hesitates before asking, "I'm not sure I understand. How will it be different, other than having us pitted against you?"

"Yeah, yeah, what kind of practice is it, then?" Naruto chimes in after her.

Kakashi snickers but doesn't otherwise immediately answer.

Warily, Sakura asks, "What are you laughing about, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Oh, nothing. It's just that, if I told you, you'd chicken out." He says flippantly.

"Chicken out . . .? Why?" Naruto asks, also wary.

"Of your graduating class of twenty-eight students, only ten will actually become genin. The other eighteen will be sent back for more training. The test you'll be taking has a sixty-six percent rate of failure."

They all look worried, Naruto in particular.

"See? You're already chickening out!" Kakashi points out, still snickering.

"That sucks! What was the point of the graduation exam, then?" Naruto demands irately.

"That? It was just to weed out the hopeless cases. Those who pass show some degree of true potential."

"Say what?" The blond squawks indignantly.

Kakashi ignores him.

"In any event, we'll meet tomorrow morning on the practice field so I can evaluate your skills and weaknesses. This includes you, Sen. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons. Oh, before I forget, don't eat breakfast unless you like throwing up. The details of your assignment are in this handout. Memorize it and don't be late. You're dismissed."

Kakashi tells them, laying down a small packet of papers on the ground before leaving.

"Eienno-san, I will continue your evaluation tomorrow morning before your test. Rest up." Itachi informs her, brusquely.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei." Sen murmurs, painfully getting to her feet and hissing at the burning from her abused muscles and joints.

She needs a moment to stabilize herself, not trusting her body to stay upright in her current condition.

"Hey, hey, Sen-chan, are you okay? Do you need any help?" Naruto asks worriedly.

"I'll be fine, Naruto-sempai. I'm just a little sore right now." She reassures him.

"Well, if you're sure." He says doubtfully.

She can't help but love him for his sincerity; his concern is real in a way she isn't used to.

Sen smiles at him. "I am, but thank you for offering, anyway."


	7. Chapter 7: Itachi's First Student

Author's Note: So . . . I've decided to try a different point of view. Hopefully, I don't fail at it (and characterization). It wound up more like a side-story than I had intended, but it's not horrible. Switching the point of view threw me, which makes this come off as a bit strange. So, you have my apologies if it seems jarring to have the character shift.

* * *

Let It Die

7.

When Itachi is assigned a student, he is curious. He hadn't realized that his downtime would involve his serving as mentor to some Academy brat when he decided to take time off from ANBU. Granted, it was an unusual situation with the number of graduates this year. That his student is supposedly something of a prodigy, having been advanced two academic years, doesn't mean much to him.

Itachi doesn't care much for Konoha's obsession with bloodlines and geniuses; it's a bit ridiculous in his mind. He knows perfectly well how fucked up a prodigy can get if they're too young when they graduate and start climbing the ranks; he's a prime example of it. This student may not be psychologically or emotionally mature enough not to melt down when they start getting assigned higher ranked missions. The Hokage should know better, and perhaps he does. After all, both he and Hatake were child prodigies of great renown and this supposed genius is falling under their authority and mentorship. If anyone knows how to handle a prodigy, it's another prodigy.

When he walks into the classroom, Itachi is almost amused to discover the mouthy little girl who'd been all Sasuke would talk about after their little encounter at the photographer's studio is his student. She seems a little nervous, though it's not obviously so. Then again, considering what happened when she got involved with the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki and the debacle with the Chuunin Mizuki, he supposes it's understandable that any adult male would make her nervous. It hasn't even been a week, there's no possible way for her to get over that kind of trauma unless she's more emotionally screwed up than he suspects she is.

Even remembering the mission debriefing is still enough to infuriate him. Traitors are difficult enough to deal with, when the traitor shows signs of sexual predation it's even worse since they have nothing to lose by indulging their sick desires. It complicates the situation, especially in regards to prosecuting them. Child predators don't last long in prison, it's ridiculously expensive to keep them alive long enough to undergo interrogation when even the other criminals awaiting investigation are gunning for them and the guards are more likely to turn a blind eye if they're involved in any violent altercation.

About two hours pass before Itachi acts. He doesn't like being idle, and as patient as he can be, it isn't something he has in excess. When his student, Eienno Sennichikou, finally asks about Hatake, he takes the opportunity she's presented him with to get out of the room and actually do something productive.

His annoyance shows through in his voice, but he doesn't care all that much by this point. How Hatake got as far as he did, being as disrespectful as he is, Itachi will never know. While he knows perfectly well Hatake didn't want a team, it's no excuse. Itachi didn't want a student, either, but he's at least putting in the effort to see if they can make this work. It isn't the students' faults; they did what they were supposed to and graduated.

* * *

As they go through the usual introductions, Itachi is simultaneously impressed and discouraged by his student. On the one hand, she's quite gifted as well as very candid about her strengths and weaknesses. On the other hand, she's something of a head case, somewhat arrogant and emotionally immature. It's to be expected, he supposes, but it won't make life easier for either of them.

Then, she proves that she's both disturbingly perceptive and quite paranoid with her acerbic observations when he asks why she was advanced when she had quite a bit that she could be working on if she stayed with her original class.

"I passed their exam. I'm book smart, Itachi-sensei. I wasn't getting anything out of being in the classroom. The Council wants me to be 'socialized' or kicked out of the program if that isn't possible. It's sink-or-swim for me, now. If I can't work in a team, I'll be finished. I also don't doubt that this is just a way to discredit your clan, since they think I'm a hopeless case. Everyone in the village knows the Council has no love for the Uchiha, especially not the Elders." She says dismissively.

"Everyone? I think you're exaggerating, Eienno-san." He knows he sounds a little disbelieving, but it's hard not to. While he is quite aware of how correct she is, because the Council and Elders _don't_ like the Uchiha clan, he rather doubts its widespread knowledge the way she seems to believe it is. Not many are that observant, and the civilians certainly aren't.

"Think what you like, it doesn't matter to me." She says without thinking, carelessly. Then, she pauses and hurriedly backtracks. "Um, I mean, that's just my opinion. Yes."

"Indeed?" He asks, amused by her attempts to correct herself.

Taking pity on her, he tells her they'll be sparring to finish this meeting up and then they'll go catch up with Hatake and the others.

"Are you sure we won't miss them? I mean he might have shown up since we left and dismissed them." She asks skeptically.

"Unlikely. I think I know Hatake-san better than you, Eienno-san. We might actually make it back to the classroom before he gets around to going there."

She doesn't look like she believes him, replying doubtfully, "Yes, Itachi-sensei."

"Begin."

As they start sparring, and he begins his evaluation of her practical skills, he notes that she wasn't exaggerating with her earlier descriptions. What little he sees of her stamina and what he can infer about her chakra stores with her use of genjutsu and ninjutsu is excellent, but her taijutsu needs quite a bit of work if she wants to be effective in close combat. Her control is lacking, though not quite as bad as she made it sound. All in all, he supposes she's a decent student and he won't have any problem instructing her. Hopefully, she and the rest of her team will pass.

He has to agree that keeping her back at the Academy wouldn't do any good, and it might actually cause harm. While she isn't as arrogant as many of his kinsmen, Sen is still quite contemptuous of those she feels are beneath her. Sending her back to the Academy and forcing her to interact with those who aren't up to her standards would just make her resentful and bitter. As smart as she is, Sen cannot be allowed to defect and turn traitor on Konoha. He doesn't know how loyal she is to the village, and being an outsider already makes her suspect to many of the older generations who remember the last few conflicts and specifically the last war. While she isn't extraordinarily strong, she's more than smart enough to make up for that weakness.

She needs to change her attitude if she doesn't want to make enemies, though. One small mercy is that Sen is fully aware of her place in the village, meaning she is properly respectful to those with any power or higher position. Unfortunately, she's smart enough to work around those limitations to do what she wants with little to no censure. Her conflict with his brother is a prime example. She's learned how to insult him without insulting his clan, and how to get away with the scuffles that have become something of a legend in the Academy. He'd probably be more impressed if he didn't have to listen to Sasuke rant and rave about their dust-ups and their parents' lectures about proper behavior for an Uchiha after they were called in to talk with their instructors following those epic confrontations.

By the time they're done, Sen looks more than a little disheveled. As he eyes her long hair, Itachi contemplates ordering her to cut it. Until her taijutsu improves, the length will just be one more weakness to exploit. He decides against it, eventually, reasoning that he'll just have her work harder in training. He pointedly ignores the fact that adolescent girls can be rather ridiculous with their vanity, and that he doesn't want to deal with any fit she could pitch over the suggestion. Besides, other than that, he doesn't have much to complain about. While he would prefer that she choose a less flashy material than silk, the colors of her clothing are subdued and easy enough to adapt for camouflage.

That's something neither the other girl nor the jinchuuriki can claim. Honestly, the colors of scarlet and orange aren't the least bit practical in their line of work. The boy can justify it with his track record of escaping even jonin while wearing that particular eyesore, but the fact remains it's just not a good color for a ninja to constantly wear, to the exclusion of all but two others. The girl doesn't even have that excuse. Without his Sharingan activated, he could still spot her at three hundred meters away. For any kind of espionage, that visibility is a deadly mistake. Really, though, it's not his problem. It's Hatakes's, since they are his students. When they start taking missions, though, he might have something to say if Sen is endangered. She is his student now, and it's his duty to look after her as her mentor and teacher. He takes all his responsibilities and duties seriously, and this is no different. He doesn't even realize he's starting to get a little attached to his student before she's officially passed the test to become a real genin rather than just an Academy graduate.

* * *

As they head back into the classroom, Itachi observes his new student without saying a word. It's interesting to note that she's still very careful and controlled in her movements, even though she is visibly fatigued. That sort of muscle control is nothing to laugh at, especially not at her age and skill level.

Walking into the classroom, his attention switches to Sasuke who will undoubtedly be very displeased. It's bad enough that Hatake is so late, Sasuke will be angry enough about that as it is, but the added insult of having Sen made Itachi's student rather than any other combination of student and teacher is bound to make Sasuke positively livid. Itachi won't be the least bit surprised if Sasuke tries to pick a fight with Sen while they wait for Hatake to show.

That relationship, such as it is, is rather strange. Itachi honestly can't decide if it's just two immature children expressing their affection badly, or if it's just aggression. At least on Sen's part, he's reasonably sure it's the latter. She's too self-aware and perceptive to have her feelings mixed up that badly. For his brother, there's a good chance it's the former.

Sasuke is not sure of how to handle Sen, which leads to his ineffective attempts at asserting dominance. While gifted, he's still not a genius of Sen's magnitude. Sen isn't like anyone Sasuke's ever known; she doesn't worship him like the rest of the girls in their class did. Well, except for Hyuuga Hinata, but as a Hyuuga she doesn't really count, given the bad blood between their clans. Sen is, essentially, a first generation kunoichi and one serious about her career and skills. Even the Yamanaka heiress isn't as dedicated in her training, and she's considered one of the better kunoichi in their year. It makes Sen an anomaly, and it catches his attention like little else does. He's still so young, Sasuke. While their parents were disappointed Sasuke didn't graduate earlier, Itachi privately thinks it was better that he stayed on the normal graduation track.

Prodigies tend to have more problems than not, and the younger the genius, the worse the problems. Sen has definite issues, and she even acknowledges them. The previous year's Academy Rookie and prodigy, Hyuuga Neji, has significant issues that he only peripherally acknowledges and tends to victimize his younger cousin, Hinata, in addition. Itachi in no way envies Maito Gai, the boy's teacher. Sasuke already has self-esteem issues and an inferiority complex regarding Itachi, pushing him any harder would have broken the boy and having an Uchiha snap is never a good thing.

Itachi is well aware of how badly things can go when it happens. His cousin, Shisui, was almost successful in his bid to massacre the clan a few years ago. He'd gotten as far as his immediate family and some of the clan elders before he'd gone after Itachi. While Shisui babbled about the Uchiha clan's founder, Madara, evolving the Sharingan, punishing the clan, and controlling the Kyuubi, Itachi was forced to kill him. It isn't something he's proud of, but it was necessary. Itachi is well aware his father and some of the elders had been mulling over some kind of coup, but never actually acted on it. Shisui's words just confirmed what he'd suspected. With the more extreme elders killed in Shisui's rampage that vague plan was discarded and Itachi is grateful. Treason is one of the few crimes warranting execution without trial, had the clan actually acted, they would have been wiped out down to the last child. People don't talk about it but in any of the Hidden Villages, punishments are more extreme, and infinitely more brutal. It doesn't matter if the criminal is a civilian or a ninja; the punishments for major crimes are the same.

His attention is caught by the exchange between Sen and the other kunoichi, Haruno.

"What happened to _you_?" Haruno asks sounding surprised.

"I was being examined."

Itachi almost chokes on air at his student's poor word choice. It takes a moment for the younger girl to realize she said something wrong, and he suspects it's only the looks she's getting that clues her in.

Sen coughs, lightly flushing, "Err, that . . . That didn't come out right. I meant Itachi-sensei tested me. On my kunoichi skills. Ninja skills. Yes."

Itachi almost says something when the jinchuuriki chimes in. "Ne, Sen-chan, teme's brother didn't do anything perverted to you did he?"

At that, he does choke, unable to say anything in the face of something so bold. Why would the boy assume something so perverted about him?

Sen sounds appropriately scandalized, for which Itachi is very grateful. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Well, after that thing with Mizuki-teme . . ."

Ah. That does explain it.

Sen cuts the boy off, understandably not wanting to elaborate on that incident.

"It's different, Naruto-sempai. Itachi-sensei isn't a pervert. I think. You aren't, are you?" Sen asks, almost unthinkingly.

Well, that's insulting.

"No." Itachi says, offended. Really, does he look like a pervert or something? He isn't Hatake.

"See, he's not a pervert. Really, though, how did you come to that specific conclusion? Do I look like I was assaulted or something?"

"I just thought he looked kind-of shifty. He's teme's brother, y'know? Who knows what kind of things they are into, right? Look at Sasuke-teme."

"I think Uchiha-sempai is the exception to the rule. And he's never done anything perverted to me, either." Sen adds the last part almost as an afterthought.

That makes Itachi smirk. He's not the only one having his dignity battered, now.

"I'm right here. Stop talking about me." Sasuke sounds annoyed, something that further amuses his brother.

Now Haruno is just watching the byplay between her teammates with amusement, not trying to insert herself in the proceedings the way Itachi half-suspected she would.

""I'm defending you from Naruto-sempai's accusations. You should be grateful." Sen teases.

"Ch. As if I'd ever do anything like that to someone like you." He grumbles.

"Now, otouto, you'll never get anywhere by being mean. Don't you know you're past the age where you pull on a girl's pigtails to show her you like her?" Itachi adds, joining in on the teasing. Really, he can't help it. Itachi doesn't get many opportunities to gently tease his brother without having to worry about bruising his ego or offending him, there's no way he could resist.

"As if I'd ever go for a little kid like Sen." Sasuke scoffs. Itachi can see the slight flush that tells him Sasuke isn't being completely honest. Well, that answers his earlier question.

"Oi! I'll have you know lots of people think I'm cute enough to take home!" Sen protests.

Itachi has to wonder if she knows exactly what she's saying. While she's young, he hopes she isn't so naïve to think such things are normal. Who on earth would have told her something like that?

He isn't the only one wondering; she's being given some scandalized looks from her teammates although no one has said anything out loud. Finally, she realizes how bad her phrasing and word choice was and moves to correct it.

"I didn't mean it like _that_. It'd be illegal if anyone tried to do that. I meant like a pet, not like a prostitute." Sen mutters, going crimson.

"Didn't anyone give you the talk on Stranger Danger?" Haruno asks delicately.

"Huh? Like, not accepting candy from people or going off alone with adults you don't know? I got _that_ talk."

"You never took anyone up on that offer, did you? To be taken home with a stranger, I mean." The older girl asks, concerned.

"Once. I learned my lesson after that. I didn't have parents or even a reliable guardian, okay? I must have been five or so and I didn't know any better. I was lucky to get away; the guy was talking about selling me to a brothel. My eyes were 'exotic' and I had no protector, so it would have been quite easy to get away with abducting and selling me. I don't know if they ever caught him, but I escaped and that's all that mattered to me." Sen says defensively.

Itachi resolves to have words with someone. Why was none of this mentioned in her file beyond some vague notes about some of her negative experiences with authority figures and other adults? He needs to know about these things, if only so he doesn't further traumatize her. He'd almost be tempted to call her a liar if not for the fact she has been observed to be brutally honest to the point of callousness, and he doubts she'd make such things up even if she _were_ in the habit of lying.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

"No, I was more valuable as a virgin. Damaged goods aren't worth much, you know? I could be raffled off like a prized horse for an obscene amount of money, so long as I was untouched. It wouldn't have stopped him from doing anything short of intercourse had I been older, though, and he would undoubtedly have had no problem getting grabby with me. So really, it was a good thing I was ridiculously young at the time and not the least bit developed." She explains blithely.

Well, that's rather frank. He knows students are given the basics of sex education, but he doubts many are quite as knowledgeable as Sen appears to be. Where on earth did she learn about this stuff? And why did none of this information ever get followed up on? He vaguely remembers hearing about the kidnapper, after he'd been caught trying to sell a girl. Konoha does not look well upon slavery, but the man had been too arrogant and too much of an idiot to bother with researching his market. It's usually standard to send such victims to counseling, but there's no record of Sen attending any sessions. Then again, there's no record of her having interacted with the slaver so that's probably why.

"I will never understand how you can be so laidback about such things." Haruno observes, shaking her head in amused disbelief.

Itachi has to agree, there's no way Sen should be as normal as she seems to be with those experiences.

"If I freaked out about everything that went wrong, I'd be a nervous wreck. That's way too much work, for me." Sen explains.

Ah. That explains it. It's not the best reason, but he's heard worse.

Finally, Hatake makes his presence known.

* * *

Both he and Hatake shunshin to the roof before their respective students make the trek from their classroom.

Itachi considers Sen his student, not Hatake's, and he will be making that clear to both of them. Perhaps it's proprietary of him, but she's gifted enough that he doesn't care.

Three students are difficult enough to train, he's heard, and adding a fourth is practically unheard of. Additionally, Hatake has never accepted any team before, making it that much more difficult for him to equally divide his attention since he lacks that experience. Itachi will not allow her to be neglected and her talent wasted. While he won't argue about mission assignments, as he recognizes the need for her to interact with her peers, Itachi will be training her and Hatake is not to interfere or involve himself in that process without Itachi's permission. He will not tolerate having his student 'poached' by another teacher, especially not Hatake. While he has the utmost professional respect for the Copy-Nin, Itachi couldn't care less about the man personally.

"Something to say, Uchiha-san?" Hatake asks, only slightly mocking. While it's well known his clan despises Hatake, it's equally true that Hatake has no love for them, either. To be fair, most of it can be blamed on his clan, but Hatake hasn't improved the situation with his disrespect and his attitude towards them. Hopefully, he'll be able to put it aside to treat Sasuke fairly but Itachi is skeptical.

"There are a few things we need to clarify, Hatake-san. I have two main concerns, Sasuke and Eienno-san. I will not interfere or disrupt Sasuke's training so long as you treat him fairly. You know the difficult relationship my clan has with you, and that's why I feel the need to ask. As for Eienno-san, she is my student and under my command. I would prefer that you not involve yourself in her training without clearing it with me beforehand. She will take part in the missions assigned, as that is not something I have objections to, nor do I object to having her take part in the usual teamwork exercises. I may have her take additional missions, and those times I will inform you ahead of time. I will be in charge of her personal training, please do not interfere with that." Itachi says coolly.

"You don't need to worry about your brother, Uchiha-san. I will treat him the same way I treat his teammates. I don't approve of special treatment in most cases, but there are exceptions as with Eienno. On that note, I will honor your request not to involve myself unless I think it necessary. She's certainly a unique one, isn't she?" Hatake muses.

"Quite. She's rather unusual, and not just for a so-called prodigy. We can expect interesting things from that one." Itachi agrees mildly.

"Aa. I'd have to agree."


	8. Chapter 8: Bell Test and Dinner

Author's Note:

Haruno-sempai becomes Sakura-san this chapter, along with Sasuke and Naruto, since they've graduated the Academy and they're technically on even ground now.

Also, I've heard (so to speak) a few people who are concerned this is moving too slowly.

To reiterate what I said all the way back in Chapter Three: **The plot will move slowly, as I am more interested in characters, their development, and their relationships than I am in watching characters beat each other up for no reason. Things will not happen more quickly unless I get bored, as a result of this.**

I will be keeping the general timeline the same through the Chuunin Exams arc, where things will start to diverge even more than they already have.

And, I apologize for how long this took me to write. Chapter 8 was not cooperating with me, and I'm still not thrilled with it. On the plus side, this chapter clocks in at over nine thousand words, as opposed to the three thousand of last chapter. I should probably warn you I'm not a very fast writer, and my attention span isn't so great, so it's going to take some time before the next chapter gets out. Just a heads up.

* * *

Let It Die

8.

She doesn't immediately notice the mark on her back when she gets home. She's exhausted and in pain, and taking a shower is almost more than she can manage so she doesn't pay any mind to the dark smudge on her spine beyond telling herself she should probably shower again in the morning to get thoroughly clean.

Sen has no choice but to acknowledge it, though, when it spreads from the small of her back near her tailbone almost to her navel and ribcage over the course of the night. When she wakes up, her faded blue sleep shirt has ridden up her abdomen from her restless tossing and turning the night before and the marks are glaringly obvious even to her half-conscious self.

Annoyed doesn't even begin to cover what she's feeling when this disturbing development finally sinks in. This is inconvenient and she'll have to be much more careful with her clothes if she doesn't want to be dragged in to see the Hokage and whatever seal adept he can find on short notice. It's fortunate indeed that she's somewhat conservative with her attire, but accidents happen and she's not the luckiest person to start with.

Frowning, she wonders what the characters branded on her skin mean. She pokes and prods the red-black seals, trying to decipher what they are meant to do. From what she remembers, her chakra coils don't perfectly coincide with the seals' placement the way most seals that are intended for humans are designed to. And while Sen is fairly sure that they're seals, she could be wrong.

She supposes it might be part of her kekkai genkai (such as it is), but she's not sure how and she sure as hell doesn't want it to be. Her eyes are suspicious enough, there is no way she's going to advertise that there might be distinctive physical markers beyond her unusual eye pigmentation and appearance when she channels significant amounts of chakra. Truly, she almost hopes that she _is_ a servant of Izanami. If she can get written off as a psycho with delusions of grandeur, she'll be safer for it and so will her virtue. As the sole possessor of a new kekkai genkai, she'd almost be forced to quit being a kunoichi and married off to either a lesser clan's heir or civilian-born shinobi and restricted to the village by the Council. Konoha is, after all, fiercely possessive of '_their'_ bloodlines and a new one would be something they'd have no qualms about claiming and taking action to protect. She absolutely _cannot_ let that happen, can't let herself be found out. It would ruin everything. Especially since her medical exam results are open to the council, meaning they are fully aware she's fertile. The medical exams, including the psychological as well as the physical exams, are required to be completed after graduating from the Academy. There are no exceptions, as she's well aware. It means she can't lie about the results, as everything is documented.

Sen gives up on trying to make sense of this latest oddity, instead starting her shower and beginning to get ready for the day. Stressing won't make things any better, and she doesn't enjoy doing useless things. Anyone who knows her knows this. While waiting for the water to heat up, Sen continues her inventory of her body after disrobing, hoping this is all that has changed. Glancing in the mirror, she frowns and leans in closer to better see what has caught her attention. Pushing her bangs out of her eyes, she spits a rather vicious oath. It's faint, thankfully, but still somewhat noticeable. Her eyes have changed again, pupils now visible as almost reptilian slits. The iris is bisected by slivers of black, almost invisible but not quite. So long as no one is looking at her eyes too closely, she'll be fine. The irises themselves are somehow both brighter (almost glowing) and darker (the colors more intensely saturated and thus deeper) so she will be lucky if no one notices the changes in her appearance just since yesterday. She's lucky that her eyes were rather vivid to start with, in this case.

Finally, the water is hot and she steps in the shower. As she is lathering up her hair, she wonders if there's anything more to her dreams of the goddess than she'd thought. It's looking like she's missing something that will make sense of what's happening. While most of her dreams have merely been repeats of the same one to start with, occasionally she'll catch bits and flashes of other things. Oddest by far are the strange ones where she was a _majoko _(1) heroine fighting a war. Some of the things she sees in those dreams are absolutely horrific, though in a different way than what she's been taught in the Academy about the atrocities committed in the previous Shinobi wars.

In her dreams, she sees people being flayed open in an instant with one small motion and an invocation, has felt some strange torture jutsu which is slightly less painful than what Izanami did to her but only just, and it is shocking the careless cruelty she witnesses and experiences, including her own. Her other self is a frightening person and Sen dearly hopes she won't turn out that way. It's terrifying to think she's capable of the atrocities she witnesses in those dreams. She has ruthlessly tortured and brutally killed people without batting an eye, has physically and psychologically deconstructed her enemies as it suits her. Yes, there was a war going on in that dream, she understands that, but it still sickens her. To see herself committing such things, to actually feel as though she is the one doing them, it terrifies her. She isn't a monster and in some ways, that other self is. Sen doesn't want to be capable of doing such things; she doesn't want to be that girl. She just doesn't know if it's inevitable. Already, Sen is callous and cold. She is condescending to those she feels are beneath her and she is somewhat arrogant about the things she excels at. She is human, yes, but the possibility is already there for her to become truly monstrous. She shouldn't dwell on those thoughts, though. As it is, they are all just dreams and she must treat them as fiction. Fixating on it won't help.

Rinsing her hair, she turns her thoughts to her sensei, Itachi. He is not what she expected from an Uchiha, of all people. While he is self-assured, he isn't arrogant about it. Sen isn't quite sure how she feels about him. His moods are unpredictable, from what she's seen. She doesn't know if it's just his way of trying to keep things professional between them, as teacher and student, or what his damage is. When Sasuke and their teammates are present, he's been more playful and less reserved. When they are with Kakashi, or when it was just the two of them, he's been stiffer and more concerned with rules and propriety. She is well aware of the bad blood between Kakashi and the Uchiha clan, so that reaction isn't surprising. The way Itachi treats her, however, _is_ unusual. Sen highly doubts that it's anything as simple as her unnerving him and making him uncomfortable. Itachi, after all, had been ANBU before he retired. No matter how smart she is, and no matter how mature she seems, she would not unnerve someone with his training and skill with such things. It wouldn't happen. So what, then, is the problem? She doesn't know and it's driving her crazy.

Really, that's the crux of it. Sen just doesn't know why her instructor is behaving the way he is, and she hates being left in the dark. She's used to knowing more, used to being able to quickly and easily grasp complex concepts and the abstract before anyone else, and this ignorance is taking her out of her comfort zone. He might feel slighted, being charged with her as a student, made subordinate to Kakashi. Perhaps he was demoted to glorified babysitter for some real or imagined slight against the leaders in the community. Possibly, he just doesn't like her. Might, may have, possibly, and perhaps, these are all descriptive words lacking any concrete definition beyond the inherent uncertainty they describe. They are, in short, utterly useless to her. Dwelling on such things will just drive her mad, because there's no possible way for her to know anything. She has theories, oh yes, but she has no way to test them and that makes it all pointless. For all she knows, he might just be trying to keep things professional so he can't be accused of impropriety. Given her recent experiences, and his knowledge of the business with Mizuki, he might just be unsure of how to handle a student who was recently abused. She is his first student, after all, and she comes with quite a bit of baggage.

Sighing, she finishes her shower and sets her thoughts aside to focus on Kakashi's upcoming test and whatever training Itachi will see fit to inflict on her today. These are her immediate concerns. Everything else can wait and will have to.

* * *

Sen stares blankly at her open refrigerator, debating whether or not to eat.

On the one hand, Kakashi said not to. On the other, Itachi has already told her he'll be continuing his evaluation of her and she really doesn't want to do that on an empty stomach.

She hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday, having skipped supper entirely in favor of getting to bed earlier. While there's a chance she'll have the opportunity to eat in between tests, Sen doesn't think it's a good idea to count on that assumption. Given what she's seen of Itachi, he'll probably want to pick up her evaluation right after Kakashi's test. So, it looks like her best bet is to eat breakfast and disregard Kakashi's warning.

Shrugging, Sen reaches into the fridge and grabs the things she'll need to fix something light. Almost automatically, she continues preparing her meal.

Sen cracks two eggs into a small bowl, adds a little water, and whisks the mixture until it's pale yellow and frothy. She cuts a chunk of butter and adds it to the frying pan she just grabbed from one of her cupboards, turning the stove on to medium heat, before popping two slices of bread into her toaster. She heads back over to her fridge, opening it and grabbing some thinly sliced turkey and shredded cheese. Idly, she wonders if she has any spinach or sliced mushrooms she can add to her omelet. She checks her vegetable bin and sees that she has some spinach and some sliced black olives but no mushrooms. She figures it will work, but she might want to add more turkey since it has a more delicate flavor the other ingredients can and will overwhelm at the amount she'd originally planned for.

She goes and checks on the pan, sees the butter has melted and is starting to bubble a little, so she turns down the heat a little. She really should have cut everything up ahead of time, but there's nothing to be done about it now. As quickly as she can safely manage, Sen takes a kitchen knife and chops up the turkey and spinach roughly, the pieces a little smaller than bite-size. She pours the eggs in the pan, tipping and swirling so the mixture coats the bottom of the pan, then tosses in the cheese, turkey, spinach and olives in handfuls. Once the edges of the omelet start to lift, Sen takes a spatula and flips it over, folding it in half. The toast pops up, and she slides the pieces onto a plate and butters them. She checks the omelet again and deems it done, grabs another plate, and slides the omelet onto the dish. Setting everything on the battered table she got second-hand some odd years ago, Sen turns and gets a glass of water.

Kakashi can forget his little suggestion, she knows she needs every advantage she can get if she wants to come out anywhere near on top. Then, she eats.

* * *

Sen resists the urge to sigh and is silently grateful she ignored Kakashi's recommendation not to eat. She showed up shortly after Sakura had, the boys coming along a little later, and they've been waiting ever since. Apparently, yesterday wasn't a fluke and Itachi hadn't been exaggerating when he warned them about Kakashi's habitual lateness. They've been here since six and it's a little after ten now. If she had less patience, she'd undoubtedly have left around eight. Sen is a little surprised no one else seems to have considered that course of action. Then again, this test will help determine their futures; it would be foolish to risk failure just because they got bored with waiting.

Finally, Kakashi shows up.

"Good morning, class!" He greets them cheerfully.

"You're late!"

Although it's just Sakura and Naruto who verbally express their displeasure, Sasuke and Sen are no more pleased by the man's lateness than the former are.

Sen, in particular, gives him a very black look and scowls. It gets darker as Kakashi continues speaking.

"I've set this alarm to go off at noon. I have here two small bells; your challenge is to steal them before the timer goes off. Anyone who fails doesn't get any lunch. Instead, you'll be tied to a tree stump so I can eat your lunch in front of you."

Sen's expression shifts to one that's more pensive than petulant. Something seems odd about this set up. She just can't put her finger on it. There's the obvious point that four people and two bells doesn't mathematically work out, but even if it had been three people and two bells it still wouldn't work. What is she missing?

"All you need is one bell. As you can see, that means two of you will lose and be tied to a stump. Whoever they are will fail and be sent back to the Academy in disgrace. Now, attack me with the intent to kill or you'll never stand a chance."

"But that's so dangerous!" Sakura sounds shocked he'd even suggest such a thing.

"You couldn't even dodge an eraser, you're gonna get yourself killed!" Naruto laughs.

Sen wants to slap her forehead at his bravado. Better yet, she wants to slap _Naruto_ for his bravado. How foolish can he get? Kakashi is a jonin, one of the village elite, even if he _has_ let his skill deteriorate (which Sen highly doubts), he's still better than they are.

"Only the weak speak loudly. Now, let's forget the idiot and start on my signal."

Now, Sen wants to slap her teacher. Why did he have to use that word in relation to Naruto? There's no way the blond is going to let that go.

He doesn't. In fact, Naruto actually moves to throw the kunai in his hand before Kakashi stops him, using shunshin to get behind Naruto and redirecting the kunai to the base of the blond boy's skull while Naruto is still holding the blade.

"Not so fast. I didn't say go." Kakashi chides

Sen hates to admit it, but she's quite impressed. That took some skill and no little coordination to move before any of them could see him and then stop Naruto with minimal movement.

"At least you struck with the intent to kill, so it seems you've started to respect me. Maybe, just maybe, I'm starting to like the four of you. Ready . . . Steady . . . Go!"

Sen doesn't hesitate; she disappears into the brush even as Kakashi begins to say 'go'. She needs to make a plan, and she needs to do it quick. With only two hours, she can't afford to waste time.

She has an objective, a bell or both of the bells, but that's all she's got. She could work with someone, and that might be her best bet as it would divide Kakashi's attention, but she's not sure whom she could convince to help her. Sasuke most likely won't, so it's either Naruto or Sakura she has to approach. Naruto is excellent at making up plans on the fly, and she actually likes him, but Sen isn't sure he'd agree to work with her if it meant leaving out Sakura. So, that means its Sakura she needs to track down.

Sighing, Sen begins her search for her female teammate. This isn't going to be fun.

* * *

Its a few minutes later when a sudden shriek startles Sen, and she almost swears when she realizes it was Sakura who just screamed. Damn it, Sakura had better not be in too much trouble, Sen knows she can't finish this test by herself and everyone has scattered. She hasn't come across Kakashi, or vice versa, and it's making her a little edgy.

Again, she wonders what the point of this test is. There has to be reason behind the set-up and the rules, she just doesn't know what it is. Suppose the team is just three members, the standard set-up. What would be gained from pitting them against each other? There is no squad in existence with fewer than three members, not counting the sensei. So there has to be some way that all three are able to pass, right? What is it, though? What is she missing?

Wait.

She almost laughs. Can it really be as stupidly simple as what she's thinking? There's only one way to find out. First, though, she needs to collect Sakura. Then, they need to find their male teammates. One genin is no threat, but if four work together? Kakashi will definitely have his hands full. She's willing to take responsibility if things don't pan out, but she doesn't think she has to worry.

* * *

It's a few minutes later, but Sen still hasn't found any of her teammates. She sighs deeply, leaning against a tree. Where is everyone? Sen is deeply regretting taking off as soon as Kakashi said 'Go', since she has no idea where to even start looking for her teammates. She'd tried looking for Sakura, but she'd been too far away for her to effectively narrow down the possible locations Sakura could be. A vague direction isn't much help when she's almost a mile away.

She decides to head back to their original meeting place and go from there. It can't hurt, since she's not getting anywhere with her current approach.

Finally, Sen finds Sakura. The other girl is passed out, completely dead to the world. Since Sen knows Sakura reasonably well, she can say with certainty the rose-haired girl is not one to fall asleep on a mission. She must have been attacked, and since she is physically fine, it must have been a mental attack. Sen is pretty sure that narrows this down to a genjutsu attack. Sighing, the brunette goes about waking up Sakura.

The other girl's green eyes fly open as she gasps, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sen hushes her, "Shh, Sakura-san. We don't want to attract Hatake-sensei's attention anymore than we have to. He already got you with a genjutsu, I assume."

"Sen-san? Where did you go earlier?" Sakura asks, confused.

"Hatake-sensei said 'go' so I went. I'm thinking I may have jumped the gun a bit, though. What did I miss, and where are the boys?" Sen asks, shrugging.

"Um, Kakashi-sensei beat Naruto, using _kawarimi _(2). Then . . . Wait, genjutsu? That's what happened? I thought . . . Sasuke-kun . . . Ooh, I can't believe that man!" Sakura realizes, eyes darkening with her dawning understanding.

"Focus, Sakura-san. Do you know where Naruto-san is, or Sasuke-san? We're going to need them."

"We are?" Sakura parrots her, taken aback.

"Yes. I have a plan, but we all need to work together."

"I can understand wanting Sasuke-kun's help, but why Naruto? He was taken out first." Sakura points out.

"Because you'll need him. You have to remember, Sakura-san, I'm the extra person on this team. Naruto isn't. There is no genin team in Konoha with less than three genin, so he's actually critical for your success if I'm right, and I'm almost positive that I am."

"Okay, explain this to me, because I honestly don't get it." Sakura frowns.

"Listen, it's pretty simple. All cells have four members, three genin and one jonin. There are no exceptions to this rule. Even our team technically follows this rule, as the official cell consists of you, Naruto-san, Sasuke-san, and Hatake-sensei. Itachi-sensei and I are separate, so forget about us for a moment. Now, Konoha tends to focus on teamwork. You wouldn't think so by just glancing at the rules and stipulations for this test, though, would you? However, looking underneath the underneath is another thing Konoha is fairly focused on. Do you see where I'm going with this?"

"I'm starting to, but I'm not quite there. How can we pass with only two bells, though? Two people will be left behind."

"We'll have to sacrifice ourselves, but it should work out so long as Sasuke-san doesn't screw it up."

"Don't talk about Sasuke-kun like that! Naruto is much more likely to mess up." Sakura automatically defends her crush.

"Really, Sakura-san? You honestly think Naruto would let either of us sacrifice ourselves for his sake?" Sen points out dryly.

"Well, no, but Sasuke-kun . . ."

"He's an Uchiha, Sakura-san. You know all they care about are themselves. It's just an Uchiha thing, to only be concerned with their clan. Even Itachi-sensei isn't any different. If not for Sasuke, he wouldn't have bothered to become an instructor."

"You . . . Don't have a high opinion of them, do you?" Sakura deadpans.

"I'm a realist." Sen shrugs.

"Well, I don't have a better idea so let's get on with it." Sakura sighs.

* * *

When they find Sasuke, he's buried in the ground up to his neck. Sen has to work fast to calm Sakura down, as she freaks out almost immediately. Sen doesn't blame the other girl, though, since she'd be in the same boat if she hadn't seen Sasuke's expression change into an irritated scowl when they came upon him.

"Sakura-san, go find Naruto-san, okay? I'll get Sasuke free. We don't have a lot of time." She orders.

"Okay, I'll drag Naruto-baka back here after I find him. Don't move, please." Sakura agrees.

Sen just watches Sakura leave. Once she's sure the older girl is out of hearing distance, she turns to Sasuke.

"Look, Uchiha-san. I don't like you, I never have, and pretty much everyone in Konoha knows that. That being said, I'm going to need your help for this stupid test. Being this year's prodigy, you should have figured something about this test isn't adding up. Do you know what it is?"

"Do you have a point, Eienno?" He snaps. She doesn't notice the brief flash of hurt in his eyes at her proclamation of dislike.

She sighs, "Obviously this is going to take more work than I expected. What do you know about genin squads?"

"Are you seriously asking me that, idiot?"

"Ugh, you are utterly impossible, Uchiha-san. How many members belong to a genin cell?" She demands, annoyed.

"Four." Sasuke drawls.

"How many are genin?"

"Three."

"Very good. Now what's the problem with this set-up? Keep in mind I have little to no relevance in regards to this."

Sasuke stays silent, brow furrowed as he thinks.

"We need three genin to pass. How do we do that?" He finally says.

"That's why we need your help. We'll worry about the rest of it once we've got the bells, okay?" She smirks, carefully avoiding his question.

"Fine, now will you get me out of here?" He demands irritably.

"Of course. Give me a second, yeah?"

Concentrating, she starts forming the hand seals for a technique. Sasuke watches her closely, wondering what she's doing. He's almost alarmed when he thinks she's trying to use the genjutsu, _Magen: Jubaku Satsu_ (3), on him. Then, she changes the hand seals near the end, and he has no idea what she's trying to do.

She thrusts her hands into the ground, and he's a little concerned when her limbs just disappear into the ground without disrupting the soil. When Sasuke feels something touching him, it is beyond weird. He has no words to describe the sensation; there really isn't an adequate comparison. It feels like his shoulders have gone numb, a faint tingling sensation like static, and he's being pulled through the earth. Like her arms before, he just shifts through the soil as though it wasn't even there.

"What the hell was that?" He demands, once he's free.

She just smiles tiredly, waving her index finger. "It's a secret, Uchiha-san!"

"Are you okay?" He asks, realizing she looks rather wan.

"It used more chakra than I expected it to." She confesses, closing her eyes.

"Well, that was stupid. Why didn't you just dig me out then if it was going to use so much chakra?"

"Time. We have less than half an hour left for this test and digging you out physically would have taken too long. I'll be fine by the time Sakura-san and Naruto-san get back, so don't worry about it." She shrugs, closing her eyes.

They are quite for a few moments.

"Why do you call me Uchiha-san, Eienno? You call Haruno by her name, and the dobe by his. Why don't you use mine?" He finally asks, the question out before he can think better of it.

"I didn't know if your clan would think it disrespectful of me. You're an Uchiha, one of Konoha's major clans. Sakura-san is from a civilian family and Naruto-san is an orphan, so it was logical for me to use those addresses. I don't have a clan, or even a family. Using such a familiar mode of address with you when you never asked me to would be shameful. The only reason I call your brother Itachi-sensei is because he asked me too. You never have." She points out, still not opening her eyes.

"Well, I'd prefer it if you called me Sasuke. It doesn't bother me."

"Then you may call me Sen."

The silence that follows is much more comfortable.

Finally, Sakura and Naruto make it back.

Naruto looks worried at seeing her nearly passed out on the ground, but she just offers a faint smile and opens her eyes.

"I'm fine, Naruto-san. You needn't look so worried. Did Sakura-san fill you in?" Sen asks.

"I thought it would be better if we discussed this all at once and save time. The test is almost over, after all. So, Sen-san, what's the plan?" Sakura asks, explaining herself.

Unfortunately, the alarm that Kakashi set at the beginning goes off just as Sen opens her mouth.

Her heart sinks. They were too late.

"Damn it." Her quiet words are utterly heartfelt, and not even Sakura chides her for her language.

* * *

Naruto and Sen wind up being tied to the stumps Kakashi had pointed out at the beginning of this test.

Sen endures it stoically, knowing she was at fault for at least part of their failure.

She stares straight ahead, out at nothing in particular.

Kakashi smirks at them, though they can't actually see it through his mask.

"Oh, my, listen to all the little stomachs growl! By the way, you four, I have an announcement about this exercise."

Sen refuses to look at anything, knowing that whatever Kakashi has to say will mean nothing good for them. In contrast to her, the others look interested.

"None of you need worry anymore about being sent back to the Ninja Academy."

Naruto looks excited, squirming against his bonds. "Yeah!"

Even Sakura looks excited. Sasuke looks rightly suspicious, though.

Naruto continues, "This rocks! It means all four of us . . ."

Kakashi cuts him off, "You are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless. None of you will ever be shinobi!"

It's almost funny, Sen thinks, how quickly the mood changes. The more emotive two look horrified, while Sen and Sasuke are slightly impassive. Even Sasuke's expression betrays his irritation, though.

"Give it up. Not one of the four of you will ever be a ninja." Kakashi continues.

Naruto looks enraged as he demands, " What do you mean give up? Give me a break! Okay, so maybe none of us got our hands on one of your stupid bells, but why the heck should we quit over that?"

"Because none of you have what it takes!" Kakashi reiterates, looking a bit annoyed.

Sen snaps her attention towards Sasuke, getting a sudden feeling that he's going to do something stupid. He's been too quiet, and she knows that doesn't bode well. When he's annoyed, the quieter he gets, the more dangerous he is. If her conflicts with him have taught her anything, it's that.

She's right. Sasuke lunges for Kakashi, ready to attack him. Sakura gasps the dark-haired boy's name.

Kakashi doesn't let him, pinning Sasuke to the ground on his belly with his arms behind his back.

"You're all spoiled brats." He says contemptuously.

"Get off of him! Don't step on Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yells.

Kakashi glares at them, "Are you trying to make fun of the shinobi with your behavior? Well, are you? Did you even stop to consider, for one minute, why you were divided into teams?"

"But we did! Well, Sen-san did. She told us it was about teamwork and . . . And sacrifice." Sakura pipes up.

Kakashi slants Sen a look. "She did, did she? And where was she during the test?"

She feels herself color.

Haltingly, she explains, "I . . . I made a mistake. When you told us to go, I took off without paying attention to my teammates. I lost track of everyone and had to hunt everyone down. I should have waited to see if you had any further instructions. At the least, I should have stuck around so I'd know where to find my teammates. That mistake cost us the test."

Sen dislikes admitting to mistakes, but she dislikes making them more. This is supremely galling.

"And what's this about sacrifice?" Kakashi prompts her.

Sen sighs, "Sometimes . . . Sometimes we must sacrifice ourselves for the sake of the mission. There were two bells, Hatake-sensei. Two of us would have to sacrifice ourselves. Sakura-san and myself agreed to do so."

He studies her without saying a word.

Finally, he speaks. "You didn't even try to engage me, Sen-san."

"Would it have mattered? I know I can't touch you, not by myself. With the others, I'd at least stand a chance if we attacked you together." She points out.

"You still should have tried. How am I meant to evaluate you if I have no idea about your capabilities?"

"Confer with Itachi-sensei." The smart remarks flies out of her mouth before she thinks about it. Kakashi gives her a deadpan look.

Sen continues, abashed, "I . . . Didn't mean that. Sorry, Hatake-sensei."

"You're forgiven. Now, Sasuke-san, Sakura-san, I'm giving you all one last chance. It will be far more difficult than our little game with the bells. If you're prepared to continue, you may eat one of the bento boxes. There is only one stipulation; you can't share your food with either Naruto-san or Sen-san. If you do, you'll automatically fail. My word is law. Do you understand?"

They make vague sounds of agreement, barely more than a murmur. Then, Kakashi walks off.

* * *

"Hey, this will be a breeze. I can go without lunch, no problem." Naruto says with forced cheerfulness. Just then, his stomach growls loudly.

Sen wants to smile but holds it in.

Sasuke seems to be internally debating something before he thrusts his bento at Naruto.

"Here." He says gruffly.

Sakura and Naruto both look surprised, but Sakura's shock has an edge of fear to it.

"But Sasuke-kun, Kakashi-sensei told us . . ." Sakura sputters.

"I'm not worried. He's probably miles away by now, and we'll all need our strength if we're going to work together to get the bells." Sasuke says, carefully avoiding everyone else's gaze as he explains.

He turns to Naruto; "You're no good to me if you're just going to be a liability."

Then, he focuses on Sen, "You too, Sen-san. You need to eat something."

She tries to decline, "It's fine, Sasuke-san. I ate this morning, you three need to eat more than me."

"Don't be so stubborn. At least eat one of the rice balls, we've been here for hours and I know that jutsu you used to free me drained you." He scolds.

She tries to protest again, "I . . ."

Tired of her arguing, Sasuke just stuffs a rice ball in her mouth with his chopsticks as she's trying to talk. She glares at him but obligingly starts to chew. Sen has no desire to choke to death and spitting it on the ground would be unconscionably rude. She just has to bear it.

Sakura makes up her mind and offers her lunch to them as well.

"Sasuke-kun's right, Sen-san. Sasuke-kun, I think both of them going to need help eating since Kakashi-sensei has them all tied up. I'll help Sen-san if you help Naruto."

"Hn." Sasuke grunts something they assume is agreement.

Suddenly, Kakashi reappears in a cloud of smoke.

"You guys . . ." His visible eye narrows, and everyone looks apprehensive.

Then he grins, "Pass!"

Sen's mismatched eyes widen. That's . . . Unexpected. It certainly isn't unwelcome, though. She's just glad everything is working out.

"We pass? But . . . Why?" Sakura asks, clearly in shock.

"You finally understand. Up until now, all any of you have done is listen unquestioningly to everything I say, like mindless little drones. A true shinobi seeks for the hidden meanings within hidden meanings. In a ninja's world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are trash. However, those who don't care for and support their comrades are lower than that. This exercise is now concluded. You all pass! That's all for today, Team Seven. Your duties will commence tomorrow." Kakashi explains, before he leaves.

Itachi makes his presence known in a much less flashy way, using shunshin to appear on the training ground.

"Eienno-san, you are dismissed as well. This was all I needed to know. Tomorrow, we'll start training." He says quietly.

She nods wordlessly, already setting about freeing herself from the stump.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei. Am I to join the rest of Team Seven?" She finally says once she's almost completely free.

"You are. Come, otouto, let's go home. Haha-ue will be eager to hear about your test." Itachi says, gently teasing.

Sasuke grumbles but agrees.

They are the next to leave, followed by Sakura.

Finally, it's down to Sen and Naruto. Sen takes a deep breath, steeling herself to ask Naruto something she's being trying to tell him for two days now.

"Naruto-san, I . . . Would you like to eat dinner with me, tonight? I would cook. If that's okay." She asks uncertainly, afraid to look at him though she's not sure why.

Naruto doesn't say anything, at first.

She whips her head up to look at the blond boy; worried she's somehow offended him.

He's just looking at her, a surprisingly vulnerable expression painted on his face.

"Naruto-san . . .?" She trails off, helplessly. She's not sure why he's looking at her that way.

" . . . Mean it?" She barely catches the tail end of his whisper.

"Pardon?" Sen blinks, puzzled.

"Do you . . . Do you mean it? You don't care about . . . Uh, you know? You're okay with it?"

"Of course I am. It's . . . okay. I . . . I kind of suck at this. Sorry. But, I really would like to cook dinner for you. I think . . . I think that, now that we're officially teammates, we should get to know each other more. So . . . So, would you like to eat dinner with me tonight? You could ask Umino-sensei, if you wanted. I just . . . I need to say thank-you. If you hadn't been there . . . I don't want to think about what Mizuki would have done to me."

"If it hadn't been for me, you wouldn't have even been there." Naruto points out with surprising bitterness.

"I think . . . I think I needed to be there. I mean, with what Mizuki told you . . . I think you needed to know that there were people out there who wouldn't just hate you based on principle because of . . . You know. Umino-sensei was a great help because of that but . . . You and I, we were barely more than acquaintances when everything happened. And our generation was never explicitly told why you were being shunned, not like Umino-sensei's and the older ones. To know that you had more than Umino-sensei and Hokage-sama in your corner, that was important, right?" She asks awkwardly.

"Yeah," Naruto finally breathes, agreeing.

"So, um, are you going to take me up on my offer?"

"Yeah, I think I will. So, where do you live and what time should we get there?"

"We? Oh, Umino-sensei! Right, right. How about six? I'll give you the directions, before we go."

"That sounds good. Hey, could you get the ropes? I swear, you must be part eel to escape Kakashi-sensei's knots so easily."

"Not really, just . . . Lots of experience. Lots of people have tried to kidnap me over the years; it makes escaping all manner of bindings a necessary skill." She says uncomfortably.

"Oh. Uh, seriously? How many times could that possibly have happened?" Naruto asks, his morbid curiosity getting the best of him.

"Too many. I swear I was born under an unlucky star or something, you would not believe the craziness of my childhood." Sen complains, trying to dismiss it as unimportant.

"Probably not. How are you so normal?"

She barks a laugh, "Normal? None of us are normal, Naruto-san. I just hide my strangeness better."

"You . . . Uh, you don't have to call me that. Just Naruto is fine. Honorifics don't do anything for me and no one else really cares. And didn't Iruka-sensei ask you to stop calling him Umino-sensei?"

"Most of it is habit, I've just learned to be really formal with people. Part of it is the same thing I told Sasuke-san. I don't come from a clan. Moreover, I am not a native of Konoha. I really can't afford to be so informal with others, since it puts me at risk of offending the major clans. If they take offense to some real or imagined slight, I risk my entire career and livelihood. The only reason I'm allowed to call Ino-san, Sasuke-san, and Itachi-sensei by their given names is because they have given me express permission to do so and have also insisted upon it. You and Sakura-san don't belong to one of the bigger and more established clans, so I don't need to be as formal. It's a bit difficult with Umino-sensei, just because of who he is. As our former instructor, it's just really hard for me to change the address I use with him. I'm just lucky I wasn't a student of his for more than a year, because then it really would be near impossible to change the way I refer to him. I don't feel comfortable dropping the _keigo_ (4), though, Naruto-san. Not yet, anyway. I hope that's okay."

"I never really thought about it. Who taught you all of that?" Naruto asks curiously.

"I don't actually know. I assume I picked it up from the adults I interacted with and the books and scrolls I read, but I honestly couldn't give you a name or title." Sen admits with a slight frown, finishing the last knot tying Naruto to the stump.

He shakes out his limbs, stretching them.

"So, uh, where do you live?" He asks, nervous.

She smiles, "Let me show you."

* * *

As Sen moves around her kitchen, she idly muses that this is probably the first time she's really entertained.

Not even Ino has been to her apartment, and she's the closest thing Sen has to a best friend. It never came up, as their was no way the Yamanaka heiress would be allowed to visit a friend without any sort of adult presence and Sen felt awkward extending the invitation to Ino's father.

Part of it was embarrassment of her circumstances, certainly, but a larger part was that she just didn't trust anyone well enough to show them any manner of weakness. Showing someone her home was unpleasant for her, as a result. After all, the place one is most likely to feel the most comfortable and secure is their place of residence. As such, even inviting Iruka and Naruto over has put her out of sorts, and she deliberately extended the invitation to them herself.

She still has a few hours to go before she's asked Naruto and Iruka to arrive. Her menu is not typical Konoha fare, but it's something she's more comfortable with fixing. She'd splurged on the ingredients for dinner, a beautiful cut of beef and fresh vegetables, as well as the things she needed to fix dessert. The flank steak has been marinating in a teriyaki sauce almost as long as she's been home, and she's cut up the broccoli in smaller bite-size pieces, cutting away the stem to leave just the florets intact. Later she'll be steaming the vegetables, but that's only after she's got the flank steak cooked. She's already got the rice cooker going, since it takes a little longer.

Already, Sen is busy on the chocolate cake she's been fantasizing about for the better part of two weeks. Humming something under her breath, she carefully measures out her ingredients for the cake itself. The cocoa powder itself was a bit of a hassle to track down, since prepared chocolate seems to be preferred in Konoha. Also, there aren't many bakeries in the village; it's just not as popular. The Uchiha clan, of course, owns one of the two bakeries Konoha boasts but she refuses to patronize them. She supposes the owners could be perfectly nice, but she doesn't trust the Uchiha. That's the deciding factor for her. It just means she does most of her own baking, or visits the other bakery when she doesn't or can't do it herself for whatever reason. Cooking is one of her hobbies, so it's not really a hardship for her. Sen isn't sure how it will work out once she starts taking long-term missions, but she has a while before she needs to worry about such things.

Whisking the dry ingredients together, she continues her humming. This is . . . Nice. Sen can't think of a better word for it. She's been alone for so long, even though it was her own fault. Sen tried so hard to keep her distance from other people for so long that she actually forgot how to let anyone actually get close to her. She tries so hard to be aloof and distant that the prospect of getting close to anyone terrifies her. Sen can't even remember why she thought she had to do that, though her mind whispers something about Naruto and protection and Izanami that doesn't make a lot of sense. She doesn't know how to change. Inviting Naruto over is a huge step forward for her.

Slowly, Sen starts incorporating the wet ingredients and whisking them all together. She doesn't want to overwork the batter, though, so she's being particularly careful about it. Once the cake batter is finished, she pours it evenly in two prepared cake pans she's greased and dusted with cocoa powder so they won't stick when she's taking them out. The oven is already preheated, so she just slides the cakes in and sets the timer for about a half-hour, when she'll check it.

Of all the handicrafts they were expected to learn during their kunoichi training, Sen has always been skilled at cooking and sewing though she's no Yamato Nadeshiko. Her talent at flower arrangement is above average, at best, and she's too cold to be considered all that maternal, or even friendly. While she's fairly graceful, it's too controlled to seem natural. To be fair, that grace is the result of her training for physical combat so she can't really help it. It's too fluid, for all the sense that makes. Given her lack of physical strength, she's supplemented that weakness with her speed and flexibility. Unfortunately, as she already demonstrated to her teammates and sensei, her stamina is less than admirable.

Humming some song she only half remembers, she cleans up the bowls and utensils she's used for the cake. Then, she starts working on the mocha cream that will fill it. Later, she'll start on the coffee ganache she'll use to ice the cake. Absently, she wonders if she's making a mistake using the highly caffeinated flavoring, given Naruto's normal excitability. Well, so long as he doesn't get so hyped up he wrecks her apartment she supposes it should be fine. She hopes, anyway. Shrugging her thoughts off, she just concentrates on her cooking.

When the clock goes off, Sen's finished with both the cream and ganache and is washing up what she can. She turns the timer off and opens the oven to test the cakes for doneness with a toothpick. Satisfied when the toothpick comes out with just some crumbs rather than batter sticking to the wood, she carefully removes them from the oven and sets them up on the stovetop, wearing faded blue oven mitts that have seen better days. She makes a mental note to replace them if she can, once she starts getting paid for missions. As a genin, she won't make a lot but it should be enough to cover her rent and other necessities plus a little extra for the unexpected expenses that sometimes come up just so long as she keeps managing her money as carefully as she has been for the majority of her life.

* * *

By the time Naruto and Iruka knock on her door, Sen has just about finished up with the meal. The broccoli only needs about a little more time, and the steak should be rested enough she can cut it without losing much of the juices and flavor by the time the vegetables go off. She hurriedly washes her hands before heading towards the door, not even taking her apron off or letting her hair down from the twist she'd bound it in so she could cook without her hair getting in the way.

Sen smiles shyly at the pair, inviting them in. Naruto is just about bouncing around in his excitement, and Iruka is just smiling wryly at the spectacle the blond boy is making of himself.

"Thank you for coming, Umino-sensei, Naruto-san. Everything is just about ready." She says, with a lilting half-smile.

"Thank you for inviting us." Iruka returns the smile graciously.

"Ne, Sen-chan, Iruka-sensei and I brought you a present!" Naruto says excitedly, holding out a beautiful potted plant, a white tea rose if she isn't mistaken.

She's taken aback, "You . . . You shouldn't have. You've done more than enough for me, anything more would be too much."

"You . . . You don't want it? I . . . We worked really hard to pick out something you'd like." He looks incredibly devastated by her rejection, so much so that she feels horribly guilty. She refuses to meet anyone's eyes, an embarrassed flush creeping over her cheeks.

"Then, thank-you. I'm just glad you came, that's all I really care about. You . . . I'd like to think you were my friend, and it would be rude to reject my friend." She says awkwardly.

Naruto immediately brightens up. Sen is so relieved she's almost embarrassed.

"Well, come sit. I've just about finished preparing everything. It isn't much, but I hope you'll like it." She ushers them over to the table she's already set.

Like most of her things, her table and chairs were all salvaged so they're a bit mismatched. She'd refinished the wood and stained it a deep gold color but the styles are fairly different between the four chairs and the table itself. Draped over the table is a butter yellow poplin tablecloth she'd embroidered with deeper gold colored flourishes along the edges, graceful swirls and curving lines. A simple arrangement with pale lavender wisteria, white lilies speckled with scarlet, fern fronds, and sprays of white lily-of-the-valley are centered on the table in a low vase. She'd rushed it a bit, since she had been trying to juggle the cooking, laying out the table settings, and making the arrangement all at about the same time, so it isn't perfect and she knows she's done better before. It isn't bad, though.

Once she's got everything laid out, she takes her seat.

"Everything looks delicious, Sen." Iruka compliments her.

She blushes, almost unreasonably pleased with his approval. "Thank you, Umino-sensei."

"You know, I really don't mind if you call me Iruka, Sen. You're no longer my student. I thought we'd cleared that up?" He teases.

"Habit is hard to break, Sensei. I can't help it." She counters, lightly.

"Sen-chan, what is this? Is it good?" Naruto pipes up, examining all the food.

"Teriyaki flank steak, steamed rice, and steamed broccoli. I also fixed dessert, but you have to eat the broccoli if you want any. I know you don't like vegetables, but you need to eat them anyway. I like to think it's all good, but you'll have to decide for yourself." Sen says teasingly.

"Do I have to?" Naruto asks, almost whining.

"If you want dessert, you do. I'm not asking you to eat a lot, just four florets. I promise you, the dessert is absolutely worth that sacrifice." She coaxes him.

"Really? Just four? I can do that." Naruto says, determined.

Iruka watches the byplay, amused by his former students.

"You'll be a good mother, Sennichikou." He observes.

"No way, I have no parental instincts." She shakes her head in denial.

"I don't know, you seem to know how to handle someone as stubborn as Naruto, and children aren't much different."

Sen giggles, "That's not very nice, Sensei!"

"Perhaps not, but that doesn't mean it isn't true." He counters.

"Oi, stop being mean to me!" Naruto pouts.

"Oh, honey, you know we don't mean that in a bad way." She rushes to reassure him.

It takes her a moment to realize what she said, and she goes deep scarlet when she does because it feels positively scandalous to be so informal with her senior teammate. "I . . . I mean, Naruto-san! I'm so sorry! Please forgive me!"

"Hey, hey, Sen-chan, it's fine! I don't mind! You can call me anything you want!" Naruto rushes to reassure her, panicked by her outburst.

"Oh, this is so embarrassing!" Sen moans, burying her face in her hands to hide her expression.

"Why don't we put it all behind us? Don't let such a little thing bother you, Sennichikou." Iruka tells her soothingly.

"You're right. You're absolutely right." Sen tries to convince herself, taking a deep breath and forcing herself to calm down.

She knows she shouldn't be so bothered by such a minor thing, but she's still rather high-strung. She can't help it.

"_Itadakimasu_. (5)" She murmurs, bowing her head.

Her guests do the same, and they begin to eat.

* * *

"How are things with your new sensei, Sen?" Iruka asks, after the meal has concluded. Sen had wanted to give them a little time so their stomachs could settle before she served dessert. She'd already cleared the table and packaged up her leftover food, but left the dishes in her sink. She'll come back to it after her guests leave, but she doesn't want to deal with it just yet.

"Yeah, Sen-chan how is teme's brother? You looked really worn out yesterday." Naruto pipes up.

"Itachi-sensei? He's all right, I suppose. Better than Sasuke-san, in any case. I don't think he really wants to be a teacher, though." Sen shrugs.

"Do you want me to talk to Hokage-sama, see if I can convince him to assign you a different instructor?" Iruka asks, concerned.

"No, it's all right. It's only been a few days, I just need to get used to him. It's not like he's been anything but professional, he's just cold. I'll learn to deal." She is quick to reassure him.

It's even true, for the most part. What she doesn't bother trying to tell him is that the Hokage and Council would ignore any requests or entreaties made on her behalf. Sen may not be the pariah Konoha sees Naruto as, but she isn't trusted and she knows that. It's all part-and-parcel for being foreign-born in a Hidden Village.

"Well, if you're sure . . ."

"I am. Thank you, anyways."

"So, Sen-chan, what is dessert?" Naruto asks, breaking the serious mood with his excitement.

Sen smiles, "You'll see. I made everything from scratch, so hopefully it all turns out well. Are you ready to have some?"

"Yeah!" Naruto cheers.

"Is milk all right for you? My dessert is a bit rich, so the milk helps cut that." Sen explains, getting up from her seat.

"It's fine." Iruka assures her, and Naruto adds his agreement.

"I'll be back in a moment." She tells them, already halfway to her kitchen.

She brings the milk out first, pouring it in tall glasses, before she goes back to the kitchen. Very carefully, she carries the cake out. There are four layers of cake, as she'd cut the two cakes she'd prepared in half horizontally, sandwiched with the mocha cream filling between cake layers, and topped with a thick layer of rich coffee ganache.

Iruka looks impressed.

"You made this whole thing from scratch? It looks incredible, Sen!" He compliments her.

She blushes at his praise, ducking her head to hide the renewed flush that's crept across her face.

Naruto is uncharacteristically quiet, so much so that both Iruka and Sen turn to see what's the matter. His brilliant blue eyes are wide and he's actually gaping.

"Naruto-san? Is . . . Is something the matter?" Sen frets, worried by his reaction.

"You . . . You made this? For us?" He asks, almost whispering.

"Yes, Naruto-san. I did." She exchanges a puzzled look with Iruka, not sure why her teammate and friend seems so shocked.

"But . . . Why? After what happened, why would you do that? Mizuki-teme, he almost raped you, Sen! And . . . And we didn't do anything to stop him, we didn't act! He'd already forced himself on you by the time we even noticed something was going on!"

Sen is utterly lost. She can't understand why this is bothering him, can't understand why he's reacting so badly to something that is over and done with. She's over it, so why isn't Naruto? It doesn't make sense to her. Not to mention, why didn't this come up earlier, such as when she invited him over for dinner? She had thought they'd already finished discussing Mizuki after she'd first invited the blond over.

"Naruto-san? I . . . I don't understand. You _did_ act when you beat him. You didn't let him do anything more to me. Why are you so upset?" She asks, bewildered.

"He forced himself on you, Sen! You should be furious!"

"But why? Maybe you didn't intend it that way, but you avenged me when you beat Mizuki. If you hadn't been there, don't you think things would have gone even more badly? He practically said he'd have assaulted me no matter what, so long as I was actually there. Because you and Umino-sensei were there, he didn't get away with anything more than a stolen kiss and some verbal abuse. I have you to thank for that, and that's what I'm trying to do."

"Damn it, I don't understand you! Is this a girl thing or a Sen thing?" Naruto throws his hands up in the air, beyond frustrated.

"It's a Sen thing." Iruka says dryly.

"I should have guessed." Naruto sighs.

"Does this mean it's Umino-sensei's turn next?" Sen asks, exasperated.

Both her guests give her a puzzled look.

"What are you talking about, Sen-chan?" Naruto finally hazards to ask.

"Well, first we picked on you, just now you picked on me, so logically that means it's Umino-sensei's turn to get picked on next." She explains.

"Right. I'm not going to ask." Naruto shakes his head.

"Shut up and give me your plates." Sen pouts, holding out her hand.

"We still get dessert, right?" Naruto asks suspiciously.

She just sniffs, "I should just send you home right now for being so mean to me. Be grateful I'm so nice."

Wisely, her guests say nothing although she's _positive_ Naruto is struggling not to make some crack about her more charming personality traits. Just for that, and his show of restraint, Sen cuts him a bigger piece of cake than she'd originally planned to.

* * *

Vocabulary:

_Majoko_:

Magical girl, young witch

_Kawarimi_:

Body-Replacement Technique, Substitution Technique

_Magen: Jubaku Satsu_:

Demonic Illusion: Tree-Binding Death

_Keigo_:

Literally "respectful language". In this instance it's more along the lines of "polite speech" or honorifics.

_Itadakimasu_:

Expression of gratitude before meals, pretty much translates as "I am about to partake".


	9. Chapter 9: Reflections

Author's Note:

Okay, let me just say I'm really sorry for how long this has taken me to write, given the less than impressive length. I'm a college student, and the quarter is ending so that's meant a lot of work is due. The next chapter shouldn't take me quite as long to write, but no promises. On the bright side, we've finally reached the Wave mission so things should be picking up a bit.

Also, question to you lovely readers. I have a handful of one shots for this 'verse (in various stages of completion at this time). Would you be interested in reading them? If so, should I post them separately or just label them as interludes or side-stories? Any and all feedback would be fabulous. Thank you in advance!

* * *

Let It Die

9.

Sasuke can't figure Sen out. He's not sure why it bothers him so much that he can't understand her. It's been this way since she joined Umino's class, especially after that first day. He doesn't understand why she doesn't act like other girls, why she doesn't fawn over him or neglect her training. Being at least a few years younger than the rest of their classmates, he'd initially chalked it up to her being immature. That theory was promptly discarded when she started focusing her attention on the dobe, Uzumaki.

Then, he got jealous. This is not something he's about to admit to anyone, though, especially not to his family or her. What was so special about the blond, what did Uzumaki have that he, Sasuke, didn't? He just about burned with his jealousy and he was well aware of it. When he saw her studying Uzumaki, he'd jump on some minor irritant with her and pick a fight over it. In spite of all the lectures, in spite of all the detentions, he refused to stop. Sasuke wanted Sen's attention, and he would get it no matter what. And yes, he's quite aware of how immature that sounds. His parents told him so often enough, though he only ever regretted disappointing his mother. His father could rot for all he cared. He'd never cared before, and even now Fugaku only got involved because it was making his precious clan look bad. Sasuke is well aware he's considered a disappointment, never measuring up to Itachi, and he's forced himself not to care. He'd spent most of his childhood trying to prove himself to Fugaku, but it was never enough. When Itachi had fallen out of favor with Fugaku, brief though it was, that was the only time Sasuke could remember Fugaku ever paying attention to him. It didn't last, and soon enough Sasuke was right back where he started. He was just a little older and a lot bitterer than he'd started out as.

When the teams were announced, he wasn't sure how to feel. While Sen was on his team, a good thing, so were Uzumaki and that fan-girl, Haruno, which was _not_. What really stung, though, was that Itachi was going to be her primary teacher. He wouldn't have had an issue if it was anyone else, but it was _Itachi_, his perfect, genius older brother. Itachi had more in common with Sen than just about anyone else; both were considered prodigies, both ridiculously intelligent and skilled. If the dobe was a pest, Itachi was a blatant threat and not one Sasuke had any hope of competing with, much less actually beating. Worse than all of that, though, is the knowledge that Sen and Itachi's presences are only temporary. When the next class graduates, he has no doubt they will be reassigned to form a full three-man cell and then Sen really will be out of his reach. That is unacceptable, but he doesn't have any say in that.

She doesn't particularly like him, but he's sure he just needs time to change that. Hopefully by then she'll have outgrown her little infatuation with Uzumaki. Sasuke isn't sure what he'll do if that doesn't happen, but he refuses to entertain the possibility any more than he absolutely has to. No Uchiha that he knows of has ever failed in their romantic endeavors, and he refuses to be the first. That just isn't an option.

* * *

They've been taking missions off and on for a month, now. Well, that's how they're classified anyway. Personally, he refuses to label them as anything more than chores for civilians too lazy to do them for themselves. Babysitting, weeding, pet retrieval, these are not the kinds of things that he expected to be doing with his life. Sure, he wasn't expecting anything grand like assassinations and information retrieval, but why can't they at least take a lowly courier mission? Anything has to be better than this mind-numbing tedium.

So far, everyone is holding their tongues, (well, except for Uzumaki), but it's grating on everyone's nerves. Even Itachi is getting a bit restless, though it's difficult to tell with him. When they aren't taking missions, they're training. Between Itachi and Hatake, Uzumaki's taijutsu is almost passable and Haruno's chakra reserves have, quite frankly, skyrocketed. Even he and Sen are noticing visible improvements and changes in themselves. No matter how much they improve, though, they aren't getting any higher-level missions. Every team but theirs has taken a C-rank mission, at least if Yamanaka is to be believed. He's inclined to do so, if only because he gleaned that piece of information from an exchange between Sen and Yamanaka. Had it been Sakura the blonde was conversing with, he'd be skeptical given their notorious rivalry. Sen is friendly with the girl, though, and they aren't competitive so he's more inclined to trust it. He just wonders why the hell their team is being held back. They have to be at least as capable as Yamanaka's team, and probably more advanced if he's being completely honest. It's not being egotistical; their team is much better rounded than the other two teams, if only because they've spent much more time training than the others.

Finally, after the umpteenth mission retrieving the Fire daimyo's wife's damned cat, Tora, someone snaps. Not surprisingly, it's Uzumaki. The tantrum he throws is childish and embarrassing to behold. Sasuke just watches the other boy with disgust. _This_ is the boy Sen is so enamored of? _This_ is his romantic rival? What does Sen even _see_ in the blond boy? Sure, Sasuke can grudgingly admit Uzumaki isn't as bad as he'd expected when the teams were announced but that doesn't really mean much. As annoyed as Sasuke is with the so-called "missions" they've been assigned, he knows better than to say something about it. He'd never be so disrespectful, especially not to the Hokage of all people. That's just stupid.

Their former instructor, Umino, seems to agree, as he immediately starts lecturing Uzumaki. It's equally apparent that the blond isn't paying the least bit of attention. Idly, Sasuke wonders when Umino got assigned to the mission desk, or rather why. As far as he knows, the teachers from the Academy are exempt from that particular duty. Not that it really matters or anything, he's just curious about that anomaly. Sasuke is only half-listening to the lecture, far more interested in the reaction of his teammates, particularly the youngest.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke observes Sen to see how she's handling her crush's immaturity. He's pleased to note her apparent irritation and dismay. While her expressions are difficult to read for most people, he doesn't have a lot of trouble with it. Having grown up with Itachi, a master of stoicism, it's practically child's play to read Sen especially after having spent over a year with her, the majority of that time spent fighting. Maybe it's petty of him, but anything that makes Uzumaki look bad to Sen can only make _him_ look better in comparison. Case in point, this demonstration of the blond boy's immaturity. That can only be a good thing for Sasuke.

A slight widening of Sen's eyes has Sasuke paying attention to the discussion again. Whatever is being said has obviously surprised her.

"I will permit you to attempt a C-rank mission, usually reserved for those of chuunin rank, the protection of a certain individual." The Hokage says calmly.

Sasuke can suddenly understand Sen's shock. This is unheard of. Also . . . Apparently, Yamanaka was mistaken in her claims that all the other genin cells have taken a C-rank. He wonders why she would have boasted something that, now, appears to be completely untrue. Was she lying or just mistaken? He's inclined to think it's the latter, if for no other reason than he doesn't think Yamanaka is likely to lie to Sen. He could be mistaken, of course, but he doubts it. Their graduating class is well aware of how little Sen thinks of comrades who lie to one another. It's one thing on a mission to lie to enemy ninja, another thing entirely to lie to one's comrade, who is supposed to trust you completely. It may seem an immature viewpoint, but Sasuke can understand it. Given her background, it's even more understandable.

"Who is it? Some great lord? The daimyo? A princess?" Uzumaki asks excitedly.

"Compose yourself. I'll perform the introductions straightaway. Please invite him in." The Sandaime directs the last towards Umino.

A sudden stale, sour smell wafts in as an old man walks in, carrying a jug of what Sasuke can only assume is poor quality sake. He sneers at them, and Sasuke only barely restrains the urge to bristle and scowl at the old man's disrespect. He is an Uchiha, and they are all ninja. The old man should show them some respect.

"What's going on here? They look like a bunch of wet-nosed brats." The man says belligerently, taking a swig from the jug he's carrying.

"Especially the blond midget. He's got the face of an imbecile. It's a joke, right? You kids aren't really ninja, are you?" He asks skeptically.

As there is only one blond in the group, it doesn't take Uzumaki long to realize he's the one being disparaged.

"I'll kill him!" Uzumaki yelps, only just being held back by Hatake when he lunges for the old man.

Hatake sighs, "Wrong. No killing the old man you've been assigned to protect."

"And you, sweetheart, why are you taking part in this? Little girls shouldn't play so rough, especially not ones as cute as you. You look like a doll, why don't you go play with some of them?" This is directed at Sen who looks caught between murderous and amused, which is a rather odd mix of expressions.

"I assure you, sir, I've trained Eienno-san myself. She is more than capable as a ninja." Itachi says frostily. Sasuke isn't sure whether to laugh or not. On the one hand, seeing anyone doubt Itachi is a rare occurrence and he doesn't often get to see it. On the other hand, it's _Sen_ who is being insulted and she is probably the most capable kunoichi in their year. That's not even getting into how irritated Sasuke is at Itachi's proprietary claim on Sen.

"I'm Tazuna, a bridge builder of ultimate renown. Until I'm safely back in my own country where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me even if it costs you your lives!"

No one says anything, but they don't have to. It's an escort mission. Unless he's lied about the mission perimeters, there should be no greater danger than some bandits at the very most. Even if they are just genin, Team Seven is more than capable of handling some bandits. If he _has_ lied about the dangers, the mission will be terminated. Sasuke knows his limits and those of his teammates; they definitely aren't ready to take on any ninja above the genin-rank. Even if Hatake and Itachi are more than capable, they won't risk their students if they don't have to. Well, Sasuke amends, Itachi won't. He's not sure about Hatake.

He assumes the man is warning them because the man is a civilian and doesn't know that they've been taught to expect the unexpected and prepare themselves for it. There's also the fact he considers them children playing at being adults, which isn't fair. They've been training since they were very young, some of them younger than others. The old man obviously doesn't think they're fit to serve. Sasuke wonders what Tazuna expected when he commissioned a C-rank.

Civilians tend to fall in two categories, one where they assume all shinobi are bloodthirsty thugs who will turn on them if the price is right and so they can't be trusted, or they assume they can treat shinobi however they like because they're paying them and even if the mission escalates beyond their capabilities the ninja will still stick it out for the same reason. They are neither, and hopefully the old man will understand that. Well, he supposes it doesn't really matter since Itachi and Hatake have the final say. If Team Seven is ordered to continue the mission, they damn well will. Soon thereafter, his squad and client are dismissed and told to meet up the next morning. Sasuke follows Itachi out and they head home. He'd have liked to linger and perhaps speak with Sen, but this really isn't the time and he knows it. Besides, they'll be in fairly close quarters for the duration of the mission and he is thankful for that. Even with the other two nuisances present, he's still getting to spend time with Sen away from the village and his clan.

* * *

Sasuke is content to ignore his family as he eats dinner, but this is hardly unusual. He tends to do so most of the time, after all. The most he says is a quiet thank-you to his mother for preparing the meal, otherwise responding in grunts or just ignoring his father and brother if they try to speak to him. It doesn't happen frequently, and mostly it's Itachi as Fugaku is fine with his youngest son's reticence. He has his heir, Itachi, so the spare is superfluous. Unless Sasuke has acted up, Fugaku is perfectly all right with ignoring that his youngest even exists.

Mikoto doesn't like this tableau, doesn't like how distant her family is with each other. They are a family and she wishes they would act like it. Fugaku is so fixated on the clan he can't even see the forest for the trees. Sasuke is too distant, barely veiled hostility directed towards his kin, and Mikoto wishes she knew how to fix things. Itachi, for all his genius, is woefully insensate to the subtle nuances of human behavior. He was forced to grow up to soon in some things, and he's never learned others. He doesn't really understand complex emotions though she knows he would be terribly affronted if she ever said such a thing out loud.

Taking the little prodigy girl, Eienno, on as his student has helped Itachi, though Mikoto rather doubts he's noticed the changes in himself. While she's glad for that, Mikoto still worries. Eienno is starting to come between her sons, and Mikoto is unhappy with the knowledge. It isn't her fault, the poor girl, but it is nonetheless true. Sasuke has resented Itachi since he understood that Fugaku preferred his eldest, and now Itachi is teaching the girl Sasuke fancies. Mikoto isn't sure what Sasuke expects to come of their association, as far as she knows both Itachi and Eienno have been completely professional and almost painfully polite. It's a blessing Eienno is still just a little too young for any manner of serious romantic relationship, her inexplicable fascination with the Uzumaki boy not withstanding. The few times Sasuke has (grudgingly) invited his teammates over, it's been obvious Eienno has some interest in Uzumaki though Mikoto rather doubts it's anything romantic. Sasuke, of course, doesn't understand that. He assumes that, because of his own experiences, the only reason a girl would show interest in a boy was because she had aspirations for a relationship with him.

Really, though she'd never actually verbalize it, Mikoto finds the dynamics of her son's team a bit funny. Her son is interested in Eienno, who would prefer not to have anything to do with him, and he cannot stand Uzumaki, the other girl on their team who is quite enamored with Sasuke, or what he perceives as Itachi "poaching" the girl he admires. Eienno doesn't have much use for her teammates most of the time, but shows some interest in Uzumaki, who is rather oblivious to both Eienno and to the reason for Sasuke's ire towards him. Uzumaki, however, is very much interested in the civilian girl, Haruno, and is just as enamored with her as she is with Sasuke. Haruno isn't quite sure how she feels about Eienno, since the latter's disinterest in Sasuke is quite blatant, yet she is quite obviously the object of Sasuke's affections and the focus of his interest.

And then, of course, there's Itachi. He is somewhat fond of his student, though that doesn't mean he's informal with her. It's taken a little time for him to use her given name rather than her surname, but he refuses to shorten it or drop the _keigo_ with her. Additionally, he doesn't have much use for Haruno or Uzumaki, as well as feeling rather conflicted about Sasuke. He isn't sure where to draw the line with his little brother, fully aware of the village's overly suspicious attitude towards their clan and not wanting to give the Council any more ammunition against them. It was bad enough the Sandaime assigned Itachi and Eienno to Team Seven, and they can't afford to make any more enemies. The Hyuuga are dangerous enough. In spite of the mouse they've named their heiress, they are still a very powerful clan and not one to be trifled with.

Eienno . . . Mikoto gets the feeling that Eienno doesn't think much of the ninja clans, particularly not those with _kekkai genkai_. The girl has never actually said that in so many words, but she's also smart enough to keep her mouth shut if she thinks it will benefit her so that doesn't mean much. It's just a feeling Mikoto has. And then there's her skittishness. While the details are classified, it's no secret she was involved with the incident where Uzumaki took off with the Forbidden Scroll and that something happened to her. Nor is it a secret Eienno doesn't trust men, even more so after that event. Itachi is not an exception to her wariness, nor is Hatake and that frustrates her eldest son. Eienno dislikes being touched, which makes it very difficult to instruct her since Itachi has a more physical approach to teaching. He can't even correct her taijutsu stances without her stiffening up, and he doesn't know how to surmount that sort of obstacle.

Well, there's nothing she can do about it. With supper concluded, Mikoto just smiles serenely and starts cleaning up the table. She'll take care of her family and let the _kami_ (1) and nature take their course to handle the rest. Absently, she thinks it's about time to make another offering to the _kami_ at their _kamidana_ (2). She wonders if the _kami_ are displeased and feel they have been too neglected. Izanami is a spiteful goddess at times, and the clan has not been as devout as they ought to be. Perhaps that's the cause for the strife in her family? If so, Mikoto is determined to appease the goddess. With that in mind, she makes her plans for the offering she'll be making.

* * *

Language notes:

1. kami - gods, spirits

2. kamidana - household shrine (Shinto)


	10. Chapter 10: Mission to Wave Part 1

Let It Die

10.

Sen is sitting quietly near the village gates, waiting for her team and their client to arrive. She doesn't expect to go, and would honestly be shocked if she were expected to, but she'd like to see them off anyway. A C-rank does not require more than a typical genin cell, which means having Itachi and her join them would be a bit overkill. The only reason she even knew about the mission was because of Naruto's little outburst the day before. Honestly, the Hokage should have dismissed Sen before he started giving the mission details out but he didn't and she couldn't just leave.

When the rest of Team Seven are away, she and Itachi will be working together more closely. They probably ought to have been doing that from the start, but they'd had other concerns that had been more important to them. Itachi had been worried about the way Kakashi would deal with Sasuke, and Sen just really didn't want to be alone with Itachi, or any other grown man for that matter. While she's taken a handful of D-rank missions solo, most of her missions have been done with Team Seven. This will be the longest time she's been separated from her team since they graduated, and she has mixed feelings about that. While, logically, she knows they aren't technically _her_ team, she still sees them as such. Sen isn't sure what she's going to do when she and Itachi are reassigned to a proper team, because she can't protect Naruto if she isn't with him.

Her dreams are becoming clearer and clearer and, despite the fact she sort of feels like she's insane for believing them, she genuinely believes Izanami has tasked her with Naruto's welfare. The rest she isn't so sure of, but strange things she can't explain have started happening, which gives it a little more credence. Sen has been occasionally hearing voices she doesn't recognize that no one else seems able to hear. Some of them are just snatches of conversation, and they fade in and out like a badly tuned radio. Other voices sound wrong, but she's not sure how to describe them more accurately. The diction and word choices are strange, almost inhuman. Additionally, she's been seeing strange flashes from the corner of her eye. Sen wishes she could blame it on plays of light, but even in the dark she sees them. All these things startle her, and she tends to freeze whenever they happen. She's been fortunate not to get caught at it just yet. Izanami only knows how long her luck will last, though. Sen can't take the chance of telling anyone, afraid that perhaps she really is going mad and they will lock her up if she's found out.

Closing her eyes, she concentrates on her breathing as she tries to relax herself enough to properly meditate. She's got herself all worked up and that's not the way she wants Naruto to see her as he's leaving. _Inhale. Exhale. Don't think about anything but your breath. Inhale. Don't let yourself get distracted. Exhale. Focus on your breathing, not on your heartbeat. Inhale. Nothing matters but that next breath. Exhale._ Eventually, the tension that's been building up for days starts to flow away. Even the beating of her heart seems to have slowed down, as she gets deeper into her meditative state. While it's not relaxing, per se, she can't think of a more appropriate word for it. Sen knows she's high-strung, knows she's apt to get stressed out over the little things, but she's always been that way so it's mostly a matter of learning to cope with it. Learning to meditate was one of the most important things she's ever learned, as a direct result of those tendencies. It isn't easy, despite the way it sounds, but it works and that matters. Sen blinks slowly as she takes in her surroundings and the presence of her teammates who seem to have arrived.

"Hey, Sen-chan! Are you all packed? Where are your things? Are you excited to get out of the village?" Naruto asks cheerfully. His questions are fired off so quickly Sen has to take a moment to figure out what he'd actually said before she can answer him.

"Hello, Naruto-san. I thought you knew I wasn't going with you? Itachi-sensei and I will be staying behind for this mission." She says hesitantly. Honestly, she probably should have expected this. Naruto isn't very skilled at picking up things that are implied rather than stated, which this most certainly was. Sasuke snorts contemptuously and mutters something about Naruto being an idiot, and Sen shoots him a narrow-eyed glare. That was uncalled for. Fortunately, Naruto doesn't seem to have noticed.

He pouts, "What? That's not fair! You're part of this team, too, why aren't you going?"

Sen just barely restrains herself from sighing, instead gingerly patting his shoulder. "Naruto-san, our presence isn't necessary on a mission like this. It wouldn't make any sense to send two elite jonin and four genin on a C-rank mission. It would be a waste of resources, not to mention the political ramifications from doing so. It would make Konohagakure look bad to the other countries, and it would make our team look bad to Konohagakure. That's not something anyone wants."

If she weren't so sure he'd have been more hurt if she just hadn't shown up to say goodbye, Sen thinks it might have been better to just stay home. Even now, she's still not sure she made the right choice.

"Then why'd you show up?" Sakura asks curiously.

"I wanted to see you guys off and wish you luck. That's pretty much it. I'm set to meet Itachi-sensei in about a half hour, but I wanted to say goodbye. C-ranks are long and _Nami_ (1) is pretty far away as it is. I won't see you guys for a while so I thought it best I do this. Now that I have, I'm going to head to the training ground. Naruto-san, please be careful, okay? Don't take any stupid risks." Sen says, directing the last of her words towards her blond teammate.

"Heh, don't worry about it, Sen-chan! There's no way a super-cool ninja like me will get caught unawares and get hurt." Naruto boasts with a broad, foxy grin.

"Just . . . Be careful, Naruto-san. I know you haven't ever left Konoha, so don't get too distracted by that." Sen tells him, biting her lower lip to prevent her from saying something she doesn't mean or at least something she isn't ready to tell him just yet.

Sen pointedly ignores the way Sasuke scoffs at their exchange, knowing this isn't the time to get into it. She still doesn't know why he's so awful to she and Naruto. Aren't they teammates? Shouldn't they look after each other? If not her, Sasuke could at least make nice with Naruto. They'll be together with Sakura for the rest of their genin careers, and possibly even longer.

"You all need to be careful, okay? Not just you, Naruto-san, but Sasuke-san and Sakura-san, too." She tells them, before turning to leave.

She's only taken a few steps, when Sasuke's voice stops her.

"Oi, Sennichikou," he calls after her.

She turns to face him and cocks her head to the side. "Yes?"

"Thanks." He doesn't say anything more, but she hadn't really expected him to. She just nods her acknowledgment and spins on her heel, already walking away.

"You're welcome." She says, not even turning around to reply.

Sakura just shakes her head, not interrupting their little exchange. She honestly doesn't understand the relationship Sen and Sasuke have and she's not sure she wants to try. In some ways, it reminds her of her own relationship with Ino, minus the less platonic elements of her teammates' dynamic. Since being assigned to Team Seven, much of her worldview has changed. Spending so much time with all of them has been incredibly good for her, and she is thankful for it. To be fair, Sakura is sure it's been equally good for the entire team. Working so closely with all of them has been an eye-opener.

It had been something of a shock to realize that, no, Sasuke _wasn't_ actually perfect, and yes, both Naruto and Sen _did_ have their own good points. That's not even touching on how much they have _all_ improved under the guidance of the two jonin they were assigned to. It's definitely been an education, and Sakura wouldn't have it any other way.

Naruto is hyperactive but sweet and an incredibly hard worker. Sen is defensive but she's also incredibly loyal and brilliant in her own way. Sasuke . . . Sasuke is wonderful, and she's known that for some time, but he can be just as arrogant and clueless as he is skilled. One thing both Sen and Sasuke have in common is a sense of reservation that is frequently mistaken for coldness. Naruto, contrary to his apparent personality, actually has a really hard time trusting people. The awkward little relationship he and Sen have is good for them both, even if Sasuke doesn't agree.

It's funny, but Naruto has proven himself to be incredibly tolerant of Sasuke and all his sniping, much more so than Sakura ever would have given him credit for before they'd graduated from the Academy. Had she been in his shoes, Sakura is fairly sure she would have punched Sasuke too many times for her to count. It's easy to see why Sen clashes with Sasuke as much as she does, considering his behavior with and towards her. Ironically, this hasn't diminished Sakura's crush on him at all. Knowing that he isn't perfect is a relief, and it makes him seem more human instead of the untouchable idol she'd always considered him to be in the past. That's not the only thing that has changed for her, either.

On joining Team Seven, Sakura had to take a long hard look at her self and she wasn't wholly pleased with what she saw. In the Academy, she had neglected much of her training like most of the girls in their class did and it had left her at a severe disadvantage, especially given her teammates. Naruto is a powerhouse, with more chakra than he knows what to do with, while both Sasuke and Sen were miles ahead of Sakura in terms of skill. Both Sasuke and Naruto have better chakra reserves than Sakura and Sen do, while they have significantly better chakra control than the boys do. Sen had refused to let Sasuke best her at that, and immediately started working on building her own reserves, and Sakura was quick to follow the younger girl's lead.

Sakura didn't want to be left behind, something she had been in danger of had she not acted. Additionally, she'd decided to pursue a field none of her teammates had been interested in, and took up medicine. The _kami_ know their team wouldn't even stop to think about it until it's too late, and Naruto is the only one with the ability to heal him self. Both Sasuke and Sen would be too proud to seek help without being forced into it, and Sakura is fairly sure she's up for that monumental task. If not, she can always coerce Kakashi, Itachi, and Naruto into helping her if it's for the pair's own good.

Sakura hides a smile, and turns to see if either Kakashi or their client have arrived yet. They haven't and Sakura tries to squash the irritation that knowledge causes, struggling not to grind her teeth. This is so typical of Kakashi that it's not even funny. And where the hell is their client? At the very least, _he_ should be on time. Kakashi is a lost cause, but their client wouldn't know that which makes his truancy somewhat disrespectful to them. Not for the first time, and probably not the last, Sakura wishes Itachi was Team Seven's lead jonin. At least _he_ takes things seriously.

* * *

Sen makes her way to the Memorial Stone, taking her time since she's still got half an hour before she's expected. It really is a beautiful day, the weather temperate and mild though that isn't so unusual. _Hi no Kuni_ (2) has some of the best weather in the Elemental Countries, it very rarely sees the extremes common elsewhere. While the summers can run a little warm, it never gets anywhere near as hot as _Kaze no Kuni _(3) does. It's a common jibe by shinobi from outside Konohagakure and Hi no Kuni that the temperate environment they live in makes them weaker, despite being acknowledged as one of the strongest world powers, if not _the_ strongest. For all its problems, though, there is nowhere Sen would rather live. Konoha isn't perfect, but it's still home.

The other reason she's not just heading back to her apartment to wait is that she has something she wants to work on. The jutsu she used during the bell test from Kakashi needs improvement, and she hasn't really had much of a chance to do so with everything that has happened.

Wryly, she muses that since graduating, time has become a difficult thing to come by. There don't seem to be enough hours in the day to accomplish all the things she wants to do. That's not even touching on the distinct shortage of energy. Even after increasing her chakra reserves and stamina as much as she has, she's still drained at the end of the day because she's always pushed just a little bit further every day. Even on the days she has off, she's too tired to do anything more stressful than sleep and cook, and not even the latter some days. She's started to prepare things in advance that just need to be heated up for the more exhaustive days, but it's a bit galling. She tries not to eat out frequently, given how expensive it can get. Even the premade _bentos_ (4) she sees at the market add up over time, so she either cooks for herself or just doesn't eat. It's probably not the healthiest decision for her to make, but it's her choice. She makes sure not to compromise herself when she knows she'll have missions, and that's what matters to her. A meal missed here or there isn't going to cause her to fail a mission or weaken her training, so what's the harm? At least, that's how she rationalizes it. For obvious reasons, she's never going to tell anyone, especially not her teammates or either sensei. That doesn't matter right now, though.

Her jutsu needs a name and she needs to cut the energy cost to make it closer to combat-ready. With the drain being what it is, she's lucky to manage it twice in a day. That's pretty useless, honestly. Additionally, she needs to be able to maintain it for a significant amount of time. Fortunately, Sen had figured out the problem of losing her concentration mid-jutsu before she'd made that particular mistake herself. Solidifying inside something, even water, would not only have been excruciatingly painful, there's a good chance it would have been lethal for her. That's definitely undesirable.

She really needs to do some more research. Hopefully, while the rest of Team Seven is gone, Itachi will give her a little more time off. There are only so many missions she can take by herself, and they can't be training the rest of the time without violating some of the labor laws regarding minors. Sen doesn't know what Itachi is planning to teach her while the others are gone, but she isn't going to stress about it either. While she's still a bit leery of him, Sen trusts Itachi more than she used to and that's good enough for her. She only panics when he startles her, and that's a huge improvement from before. At the start, she'd have been hyperventilating if he got too close to her, even with advance warning. Now, she'll just feel her heart rate briefly accelerate before she reorients her self and calms down. It's still uncomfortable, but it isn't debilitating.

Absently, Sen begins her stretches while she waits for Itachi to show. The sun is warm on her skin, and she makes a mental note she should probably find her lighter weight clothes since it seems like the temperatures are rising with the coming of summer. Luckily, the markings on her skin have only spread vertically, up to her shoulder blades and chest as well as down her hips to barely brush the tops of her thighs. If it weren't her body, or at least not something involuntary, Sen wouldn't mind them so much. They curve and curl, elegant black lines that resemble calligraphic brush strokes painted on her skin, and it's quite lovely, really. If she were old enough she could legally be tattooed, it wouldn't even be an issue but she's not. Sen isn't even old enough to legally give her consent, much less do anything like drink or get her body modified with anything like tattoos or piercings. As such, she has no way of explaining her marks without potentially incriminating herself in some way.

If they don't increase any further, she should be fine as long as no one sees any more of her than is considered decent. This also includes swimsuits, but she's never been much for swimming in the first place so that's hardly a hardship. She can even manage visits to the bathhouses and hot springs as long as she exaggerates her modesty and takes care to change and clean up privately rather than in a group. Sen has always been reserved, so it won't be that hard to believe she's extraordinarily body-shy especially when taking her age into consideration. She's a preteen girl; of _course_ she's going to be excruciatingly self-conscious.

Sometime during her contemplations, Itachi shows up. Sen notices this peripherally, but it still causes her to stiffen up when she actually sees him. She forces herself to relax, but Itachi doesn't miss her reaction.

"Sennichikou-san, what have I told you about your body language?" He reprimands her.

She blushes, muttering, "Sorry, Itachi-sensei. I'll try harder."

"You know you cannot keep doing this. You give yourself away, Sennichikou-san, and that is dangerous for a ninja. What would you do if you were captured? If the enemy knew you had any kind of intelligence, which they most assuredly would given that you give yourself away with your expressions and body language, they would torture you to give that information up."

She pales at the thought; "I'd kill myself before letting anyone touch me. At least dead I wouldn't give anything away."

"And if you had some vital information for Konoha that no one else knew?"

She stays silent. None of the answers she would like to give are appropriate.

"Sennichikou-san, what would you do in that situation?" He asks again, sternly.

"I . . . I would have to endure. I know that. I _know_ that." She says reluctantly.

"Do you?"

"I . . . Yes, Itachi-sensei. I do know. I take it this is part of what we'll be working on while Team Seven is away?" Sen asks, resigned.

"Indeed. That won't be the only thing you'll be working on, either."

"What else are we doing?" She asks, curious but also wary. Itachi is a good teacher, she won't dispute that, but he's a lot stricter than the Academy instructors and even Kakashi. Itachi also holds her to higher standards, so much so that she earns her reputation as a genius rather than coasting by like she hears some so-called 'prodigies' do. She has to fight tooth and nail for even grudging respect, and Itachi ensures that she does.

"I expect you to increase your stamina and chakra reserves. I'll teach you some new exercises to aid in this. Given that you can only work so many hours, we'll split the time so you will take appropriate solo missions roughly a third of the day and spend another third training. I will give you the last third off, and we'll work out the specifics later. For now, I want you to practice the tree climbing I showed you before. I'll tell you when I want you to stop." He instructs her.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei." Sen agrees.

She looks around for an appropriate tree, eventually settling on one that doesn't look like she'll damage it when she's practicing. It's ridiculously tall, so much so she has a hard time figuring out where the top is supposed to be from where she's standing. Cautiously, Sen plants one foot against the base of the trunk and concentrates on channeling the right amount of chakra to her feet. While she's getting used to this exercise, Sen still needs to think about what she's doing since it isn't instinctual just yet. Eventually, it will be automatic but for now she has to concentrate so she doesn't hurt herself. She's managed to get forcefully repelled from her chosen tree after using too much chakra, as well as falling off when she didn't use enough, and again when she'd gotten distracted.

Once she's sure she will adhere to the tree, Sen carefully begins climbing the tree she'd chosen. A fluctuation of her chakra when her thoughts start to drift has her nearly falling off before she refocuses her attention and stabilizes herself. While she hasn't gotten any higher than five feet up the trunk, the fall would still have been painful if she hadn't caught herself and Sen winces at the thought.

"Focus, Sennichikou-san. Don't let yourself be distracted." Itachi advises from a few feet away. His voice startles her and she slips again, losing traction and at least a foot off the height she'd climbed to. Sen struggles to reestablish the chakra flow, but her thoughts are too scattered and she fails. Instead, she tumbles down, barely able to twist her body around in preparation for the fall she's about to take. As she makes contact with the ground, the wind is knocked out of her and the rocks and other debris on the ground dig into her palms and knees that she fell on. She needs a moment to catch her breath and does so, eyes faintly stinging and her vision blurring around the edges with involuntary tears.

"Sennichikou-san . . ." Itachi sighs, clearly wanting to say something more but holding his tongue. It doesn't mean his disappointment is any less obvious.

Sen grits her teeth but says nothing. She should know better, after all, and she knows it. Sen can't let something like that make her lose her composure because it gives her away. If she had been on an infiltration or information retrieval mission, such a mistake would mean failure and possibly capture or death. As she well knows, since Itachi is constantly reminding her, there are far worse fates than death and for the village she will be expected to endure all those things and more.

She narrows her eyes at the tree in front of her and begins the climb again. Sen isn't about to let a stupid tree beat her, nor is she going to allow her self to get in her own way. Not again. This is just a stepping stone, a beginning. If she can't succeed at this, there's no way she'll be able to do anything more difficult. She can't be weak. She _refuses_ to be. Sen knows what it feels like to be utterly powerless, to feel overwhelmed and under-prepared. She just needs to close her eyes, and she remembers all the bad things that have happened to her that made her feel that way.

She remembers the handful of kidnap attempts from when she was much younger. The terror of knowing that there was no one to miss her if her abductors succeeded, of knowing she was small and weak and very, very female. Being a little girl, even as young as she had been, she knew what was often the fate of other little girls who would never be missed by anyone that mattered, knew that the best case scenario would be enslavement as a worker. Otherwise, the only other option was being made a whore and there were certain individuals who wouldn't care how young she was, who would only be enticed by the knowledge that in any other place she would be untouchable.

She also remembers the far more recent conflict with Mizuki, the weight of him and all his bad intentions pressing down on her and knowing there was no escape and that she was completely at his mercy. She remembers those terrifying moments when Iruka and Naruto were too caught up in them selves, and Mizuki had her pressed to the earth and was threatening her with all those horrors all kunoichi were warned of. Even now, she isn't entirely sure how much of what she remembers actually happened and how much is the result of the nightmares she was plagued with afterwards that made him seem even more of a monster than he already was. All her bravado and arrogance had been utterly decimated, leaving her with the knowledge that, as good as she thought she was, he was still better and stronger and in this world, in this instance, might was made right and she had no say in that. Sen may have held back, but there was no guarantee she'd have gotten away even if she _had_ gone all out. As demonstrated to Sasuke the day of the Bell Test, her original technique was prohibitively chakra intensive and she'd have been too exhausted to get away if Mizuki had caught her again.

No, Sen can't let her self be that weak. Not when she knows what her fate would be. Painstakingly, she makes it further up the tree than she had the first time before she falters, blocking out everything but the tree. Steeling herself, Sen reestablishes her chakra flow and concentrates on that as she continues inching up the tree. Once she's climbed as high as she safely can, Sen carefully turns around to start getting down. It turns out to be a mistake. She hadn't realized how high she had gotten, and seeing the distance between the ground and her is daunting. Her concentration falters, and she is terrified when she loses her purchase on the tree and starts falling. Given that she is at least twenty-five feet up, she realizes with dread she will be lucky if she makes it out of this with her ability to walk and breathe on her own intact. Panicking, Sen windmills her arms, trying to regain her equilibrium but really only succeeding in pushing her further away from the tree. Her heart jumps to her throat, and Sen prays fervently that dying won't hurt as much as she's heard it does. She's sure she's going to die, and the thought is far more terrifying than she'd expected it would be. Sen squeezes her eyes shut, not wanting to see her death.

Abruptly, her fall stops but not the sense of motion. Startled, her eyes fly open and she huffs as the wind is knocked out of her for the second time that day. Wondering, she looks at her savior. Itachi glares down at her.

On seeing her plummeting to the ground, he'd bounded up the tree, longer legs covering greater distance. He'd just about had a heart attack when he'd realized his student was in serious danger of killing her fool self, and he'd been in motion as soon as that thought struck him.

"You stupid, _stupid_ girl. What were you thinking?" He hisses. In any other instance, Sen would have flinched but having her life saved by him has thrown her off-balance. She just looks at him, dumbstruck with wonder. Itachi hadn't let her fall. That realization blows her away. He doesn't stop moving until they're back on the ground and he sets her down, but not before fixing a particularly black glare on her.

"Well?" He snaps, impatiently.

"Why didn't you let me fall?" The words are out before she can stop herself and she flinches at them. That sounds horrible, and makes it sound like she thinks he's some callous monster who would just stand by and watch her splatter herself on the ground. That's not what she thinks at _all_, and she needs to make sure he knows that.

Sen rushes to amend her question, abashed. "I didn't mean it like that sounded. Thanks for saving me; I'm pretty sure that fall would have killed me. I just meant . . . I don't know what I meant, really. I know you wouldn't have just watched me kill myself without trying to stop me, though, so that was a bad question. As for what I was thinking . . . I think I'm afraid of heights. At the very least, I had a very strong reaction to the height I was at."

She's babbling, and she knows she's babbling but she can't shut up. Her nerves are pretty well shot, and, Izanami help her, she almost _killed_ herself and that thought is setting in and making her nerves even worse. Sen almost _died_ and it was her own damn fault, and, hell, that's enough to unnerve _anyone_! What would have happened if Itachi hadn't caught her? What would Izanami have _done_ to her for failing? The thought is terrifying and Sen doesn't want to think about it. She still remembers that damned dream, Izanami's nails digging into her and burrowing into her eye, and how much that had hurt. Worse than anything she's ever experienced, the pain would have driven her utterly mad if it were to be sustained. And _that_ experience was meant to be a boon for Sen. She doesn't want to even try to imagine how horrible it would be if Izanami decided to torture and punish her.

"I don't want to hear it. You . . . I have nothing to say to you. No, I do, and you _will_ listen to me. You will not climb that high again until I tell you that you may. Do you understand me?" Itachi says harshly.

"Yes, Itachi-sensei." She answers him, subdued. Sen isn't really calming down so much as she's going into shock.

"We are going to figure out how high you can climb before you lose your focus. We'll start from the trunk and work our way up. If at any time you feel like you are going to fall, you _will_ tell me, Sennichikou-san. This is nonnegotiable." He orders her.

She nods but says nothing. There isn't really any point after all.

"Begin." Itachi commands, all his attention focused on her. It's more than just a bit daunting, and she is unnerved by his fixation. It takes her several more tries before she gets even close to the initial five feet of height from her first attempt. Sen can't concentrate with him looking at her the way he is. She wishes he would look away. Sen already agreed to tell him if she felt like she was going to fall, he doesn't have to stare at her the whole time. She doesn't fancy breaking every bone in her body, and she certainly isn't suicidal so there's no reason for him to stare at her.

Eventually, Itachi gets fed up and dismisses her. She hasn't made any more progress, just getting more and more flustered as time drags on and thus losing her concentration. After the sixth fall, he'd decided it was a lost cause to make her keep running the drill if she couldn't actually focus on it. Sen isn't embarrassed or ashamed to admit she found it a relief when he finally gave up. Tomorrow she'll be ready to take the exercise on again, but she's done for the day.

* * *

Early the next morning, someone knocking on her front door startles Sen awake. Blurry eyed, she stumbles out of her room, barely remembering to check that everything pertinent is covered up before answering her door. When she opens it, she suddenly wishes she had thought to throw on a robe or shorts so she wouldn't be staring at her sensei just wearing her favorite blue nightshirt that falls to mid-thigh on her. The shirt hem only just covers the tattoos on her thighs, and if she moves wrong she's in danger of flashing a lot more than just her panties. Color floods her face and she fights to keep her expression neutral rather than showing the humiliation and embarrassment she's currently feeling.

"Itachi-sensei, what's going on?" She murmurs, keeping her voice low and gesturing for him to come inside. Sen refuses to let on that she's uncomfortable as she is, so her voice is carefully clipped and soft.

He doesn't even bat an eyelash; he's all business even at this hour. "There was a complication with the mission Team Seven was sent on. Sandaime-sama has ordered us to join them. There's been some escalation, the client lied about the mission perimeters and Hatake didn't see fit to cancel the mission. Get packed, we leave in an hour." He tells her brusquely. He's agitated and irritated, that's clear even to her.

Sen casts a worried look at him, "How bad is the situation?"

"Kiri nukenin are involved. What the hell was Hatake thinking? This is so beyond C-rank, it's embarrassing." The latter part of his statement is more of an aside to himself, and Sen rather doubts Itachi intended for her to hear him.

"What do I need? Anything special, medical supplies or anything of that sort?"

"What do you have?"

"Standard first-aid, a few advanced painkillers and a handful of soldier pills."

"How did you get your hands on the painkillers?" He asks suspiciously.

"Relax, nothing I have is restricted. The closest would be the soldier pills, and every nin worth their salt has their own supply of _those_."

He hums his response, "Weapons?"

"Standard genin gear: kunai, shuriken, senbon, wire, and some caltrops. I've also got a few poisons, but I've been cleared to use them so don't give me that look." She tells him.

"Senbon aren't typically issued to genin, but I'll let it go for now. Other gear? You have a tent or at least a sleeping bag? Any scrolls?"

"Both, but no scrolls. I'm not confident enough in my sealing, and I'd rather not risk losing any of my gear just because I was in a rush."

"Smart. Clothing? Preferably something not made of silk?"

"The fabric is dulled and reinforced, Itachi-sensei. It's what I have. As I doubt you're a pedophile, I doubt you'd appreciate my going around in the mesh under-armor that's standard for Konoha. Those are your choices." She says dryly.

"You really need to replace your wardrobe." He chides. She just barely resists the urge to roll her eyes. Her clothing is a running argument with him.

"With what money? I'm a clan-less orphaned outsider; most of my pay goes to living expenses like electricity, running water, and rent. What doesn't get spent _there_ is spent on replacing my gear as necessary. Until I outgrow these clothes, something that isn't likely for at least another two years, these are what I have." Sen retorts.

"This is pointless, we will revisit this argument when we return from the mission. Get packed, bring everything you mentioned including the poisons, and meet me by the village gates in an hour." He tells her impatiently.

"Understood." She sketches a quick bow to him before showing him out.

Once she's alone again, she sighs and begins packing as quickly and efficiently as she can. The mission has to be far out of the initial guidelines if the Hokage is sending them after the rest of Team Seven, but not too dangerous. As reluctant as she is to admit it, Sen has to agree with Itachi that Kakashi's decision to continue was unwise. She rather suspects Naruto and Sasuke had been the ones to insist that they continue, and Sakura would never go against Sasuke regardless of her personal misgivings. Naruto would have made some claim about his _nindo_ (5) not allowing him to quit, and Sasuke would absolutely refuse to let Naruto outdo him if he had any say in it at all. Fortunately, the fact that only she and Itachi are being sent after them instead of another full genin team means they should be able to handle things with just two elite jonin and four genin. It isn't much in terms of reassurances, but it's enough to ease her mind.

Once she's packed all her supplies, she gets dressed in her usual outfit of grey _cheongsam_ and long black shorts, fixing her weapons' pouches to her legs and waist. Her hair is last, just braided in a single plait rather than anything more complicated. Checking that she's all packed and prepared, Sen leaves her apartment and locks the door before heading to the gates.

* * *

As she'd expected, Itachi is already waiting and they set off immediately. What she _doesn't_ anticipate is the pug dog she suspects to be a summons beast tagging along with them. It must be Kakashi's, Sen can't really see Itachi as being a dog person and she knows none of her teammates have a summoning contract. Idly, she wonders if this one is capable of speech. She hasn't actually seen a summons before, so it's a bit of a novelty for her.

"How far did they actually get?" Sen asks, not allowing her gaze to drift away from the ground and their path in front of them.

"At the time the message was sent, Kakashi told me they'd stop until back up arrived and they hadn't quite made it to the border." A gravelly voice she doesn't recognize startles her and she looks around to see who the source is.

Sen feels foolish when she realizes the dog is responsible, especially since she'd just been wondering if he could talk.

"Sennichikou-san." Itachi says warningly. Her shoulders slump, yeah, she should have expected him to notice her actions but that doesn't mean it isn't embarrassing to be caught.

"Sorry, sensei."

"You need to get over this." He lectures.

"Ah, leave the pup alone, Uchiha. Name's Pakkun, cutie, and I'm one of Kakashi's _ninken_ (6)." The dog says dismissively.

"Hello, Pakkun-san, it's nice to meet you. Unfortunately, the situation could be better. I'm Sennichikou." Sen smiles tentatively, returning to watching the road.

"Less talking, Sennichikou-san. If you have breath to speak, you can move more quickly and the sooner we'll be able to rejoin Team Seven." Itachi says shortly.

Sen goes silent. She knows he's just worried about his little brother, but she still harbors concern that she's somehow upset him. With the events from the day before, she doesn't think it's so irrational to worry.

She concentrates on following Itachi, all her attention focused on his back and not daring to stop and observe their surroundings beyond checking for external threats and environmental dangers.

Sen doesn't particularly like her teacher, but she trusts him at least enough to keep her alive and in reasonably good condition. That doesn't mean he won't allow her to make mistakes, particularly not if he thinks she'll learn from them. Of course, there's no way she'd ever voluntarily show him or any of his clan loyalty beyond what is expected of her as his student. She'll never trust an Uchiha at her back, and that's the sum of things. If that sounds paranoid, Sen doesn't particularly care.

When the majority of people in a Hidden Village, at the very least, regard a clan with deep suspicion openly, Sen figures that's a pretty good indicator they aren't to be trusted. She carefully, _pointedly_ ignores that those same people regard her with equal parts wariness and passive hostility, even though Konoha is all she's ever known and she's never shown any signs of disloyalty. She's a bitch, but that doesn't mean Sen isn't honorable. The former has nothing to do with the latter, and she wishes people understood that. That's beside the point though, so she digresses.

The _point_ is that there has to be _some_ basis for the blatant mistrust of the rest of the village in regards to the Uchiha clan, and she assumes it's valid. That doesn't mean that there aren't any good Uchiha, just that the ones in charge are worthy of suspicion. She likes the Uchiha matriarch fairly well, but her husband makes Sen nervous with the way he always seems to be assessing everyone he meets. He tolerates her and the other members of Team Seven who aren't Uchiha, but it's clear he considers them worthless. Sen doesn't mind that so much, if it will keep her safe from his attempts at manipulation. If she had a known _kekkai genkai_ or even if she just proved herself to be an unparalleled prodigy, Sen has no doubt he would all but throw Sasuke at her in an attempt to bind her to his clan. While he wouldn't waste his precious heir on the likes of her, Sasuke was fair game. It just makes her more determined to avoid his notice and keep her oddities to herself.

Absently, Sen notes that her stamina seems to have improved dramatically since her Academy graduation. She isn't out of breath yet, despite the punishing pace Itachi has set. It's a peculiar thing to notice, but there it is. She wonders how much further they have to go, trying to remember her geography lessons in regards to the distance between Konoha and Nami. It shouldn't take them longer than a day, if she's remembering rightly.

* * *

It takes them most of the day to reach Team Seven, and it's late when they finally arrive. Sen isn't offended when she notices the others have all drawn weapons, and the genin are surrounding their client while Kakashi protects them. They all relax once they see who has arrived.

Sen narrows her eyes when she notices the bloody bandage wrapped around Naruto's hand, but she says nothing, waiting for Itachi to speak first. It doesn't take long.

"Hatake-san, Sandaime-sama sent us after you to serve as back-up. Do you have a good reason for insisting on continuing this mission when it is obviously beyond your team's capabilities?"

Sen is a bit surprised by the hostility in Itachi's voice, she knew he didn't care for Kakashi but it's rather unprofessional to rip into him with the client standing right there. He must be furious to ignore protocol like that.

"Maa, maa, Uchiha-san, I had assumed Hokage-sama would send you after us and we are more than enough to handle this mission. Was I wrong to think so?"

Sen almost face-palms. Why are both instructors so determined to make Konoha look bad by squabbling like children? This is ridiculous and more than a little embarrassing.

Maybe it's unwise, but she decides to interrupt before they make Konoha look completely unprofessional and inept.

"Itachi-sensei, perhaps we should listen to Hatake-sensei before you assume the worst? The client must have had a reason, and we ought to find out before making any accusations." She says quietly.

He gives her a hard look but doesn't argue, for which she's grateful.

"That's a splendid idea, Sennichikou." Kakashi says, his visible eye curving in a happy crescent.

She doesn't say anything; just happy the adults have stopped acting foolishly.

* * *

By the time they've all settled down and everything has been explained, it's time to set up camp. Sen is unusually quiet, something the others notice but don't comment on. Except, of course, for Naruto.

She's just finished putting up her tent when Naruto starts talking to her.

"Hey, Sen-chan, are you okay? You've been pretty quiet."

Her answer is automatic, spoken before she can think about it. "I'm fine."

He gives her a knowing look, "Really, Sen-chan?"

For an instant, there's the image of an older brunette girl with wild curls and chocolate eyes super-imposed over Naruto, the former whom Sen has never seen before. She blinks furiously, shaking her head to clear it. When she looks at Naruto again, she only sees him. Sen wonders what that had been about.

"Sen-chan?" He gives her a worried look.

"I think I'm a bit tired, my eyes are acting up. Itachi-sensei really pushed us today. Honestly, I'm fine. I'm a bit nervous but that's to be expected, I think. What happened to your hand? I meant to ask earlier, but I got distracted." She's rambling a bit, but she thinks she answered him well enough.

Naruto laughs nervously, "Oh, this? I . . . Uh . . . I was poisoned and tried to bleed it out. I'm fine, though! Promise!"

"You did _what_? Naruto-san!" Sen scolds.

"It's okay, Sen-chan, _dattebayo_ (7)!" He says, panicked. He remembers her fighting with Sasuke and coming out as the victor at least half the time, and he _really_ doesn't want to find out how hard she hits if she gets annoyed enough. In his experience, that's the likely outcome given that she's a girl and all the girls he knows are pretty violent when they're upset. He vividly remembers his female classmates' reaction to his accidental kiss with Sasuke before Sen showed up, the day after the genin exam.

She just sighs, "What am I going to do with you, Naruto-san? Be more careful, okay? I don't want you dying because of something stupid like blood poisoning, blood loss, or gangrene."

"What's gangrene?"

Sen doesn't even blink, "It's a condition resulting from the decay of a significant amount of soft tissue."

"Huh?" Naruto looks bewildered.

"You bleed out too much, there's an infection, and then your flesh rots. It's quite nasty, really."

Naruto flinches. He looks a little green, and Sen wonders if she ought to have censored herself more. She hadn't thought she was being terribly graphic, but Naruto doesn't seem to agree. Sen doesn't notice that Naruto wasn't the only one who had been listening to her, her teammates and the three adults having been eavesdropping when Naruto approached her to ask about her quieter than usual demeanor.

Sakura is even worse off than Naruto, completely grossed out and shockingly pale. The males seem to be better off, but Sasuke is still grimacing and Tazuna is a bit horrified that such a cute little girl is so blasé about such a thing. Honestly, what are those ninja teaching their children? He resolves to steer his grandson away from that career, though he doubts it will be all that difficult. Inari isn't even in his teens yet, but he's already got the sullen insolence down pat and if he told the boy he ought to be a ninja he'd likely refuse out of contrariness.

"All right then, why don't we finish setting up camp?" Kakashi says brightly, not-so-subtly redirecting attention away from Sen. She starts, but otherwise doesn't react. Sadly, this is an improvement for her. She's just grateful Itachi doesn't chide her in front of the others, the way she'd half-expected him to. He's been unusually snappish, and she doesn't know what she can do about it.

Now that the tents are set up, they just have to handle food. Kakashi sends she and Sakura out to gather firewood, and sends Naruto and Sasuke to catch some fish from the nearby stream. He and Itachi will stay and keep watch over Tazuna.

Honestly, Sen doesn't mind it. It may not be her favorite duty, but with night coming on she doesn't want to be flailing about in the water when it's cold and dark and visibility is poor at best. Sakura mutters under her breath a bit, but she isn't too disgruntled. Like Sen, she doesn't fancy getting soaked before bed. Idly, Sen wonders how guard watch is going to be divvied up between the six ninja. She just hopes no one will notice if she has her usual nightmares. Sen doesn't know if she talks in her sleep or thrashes around, so she just has to pray for the best and hope they aren't as obvious as they feel.

The girls collect the firewood in companionable silence, taking the time to relax as much as they can. They can't completely lower their guard, not with the mission going the way it is, but they can't be wound up too tightly either. A hair-trigger reaction is just as dangerous as no reaction at all, and that's unacceptable.

By the time they return to camp, the girls have collected more than enough firewood for the night. The boys are, as expected, completely soaked. Sasuke in particular looks rather ruffled, the back of his hair sticking up even more than usual. Sen doesn't laugh at him out loud, but can't hide the lightness in her mismatched eyes. Naruto isn't much better, but he's never been one for dignity in the first place so it isn't quite as amusing.

He's discarded his horrid orange jacket, and Sen is surprised by how much more slender Naruto is without that bulky garment in the way. She knew Sasuke was almost ridiculously skinny, but it's something of a family trait for him. His entire clan tends towards that body type, until they get much older. Naruto isn't quite as skinny as Sasuke, but it's not as natural for him. Sen rather expects he'll fill out as he matures, becoming a bit broader in shoulder and chest than Sasuke will. Sasuke will still probably be taller than him, though. Fugaku and Mikoto are just as tall as Itachi is, so it isn't likely that trait will be skipped over with Sasuke. Naruto is just plain out of luck on that particular count unless his parents were really tall themselves and passed that gene down.

Sen is rather mellow and lethargic by the time Kakashi sets up the guard shifts, finding herself assigned to the fourth shift after Sakura but before Itachi. Kakashi will take the last shift and Naruto will take the first, with Sasuke taking the second. Sen doesn't bother complaining, not even under her breath, since she understands his reasoning and can't argue. Naruto will need a bit more rest, to recover from his self-inflicted injury, and Sasuke needs to be rested as well since the boys are better at taking the offensive. She and Sakura are pretty interchangeable, but it's better to keep Sen and Sasuke separated as much as is reasonably possible so that means Sakura taking the shift after Sasuke and Sen taking the shift after Sakura.

As kunoichi, they tend to specialize in defensive techniques, as well as underhanded ones. They aren't all that vital on a mission like this, so the irregular hours won't make that much of a difference since all they're expected to do is stand guard over the client while the males take on any enemies. It might sound sexist, but at this point it's the truth. Neither she nor Sakura have any serious offensive techniques in their arsenals at this stage, nor do they have Naruto's resilient constitution and healing factor. Sasuke has been trained most of his life for this role, while both Kakashi and Itachi have been shinobi for far longer than they'd care to admit. It just makes sense for things to be organized this way.

Knowing she has a few hours before her shift, Sen decides to try to get a little sleep but doesn't change into her nightclothes. It's too dangerous with the tattoos marking her skin over most of her body to risk being seen if she moves wrong, even if only by Sakura. God forbid _Itachi_ see the marks. So, no, she'll stay dressed in her normal clothes until her shift is over and Itachi relieves her.

* * *

It's almost three in the morning. A half-forgotten memory whispers something about witching hour, about some battle she never witnessed or took part in, and Sen wishes her mind would be quiet. It would be nice to go at least one day without wishing she could silence her own mind. Sen seriously doubts anyone else has these problems. Well, if they're sane, at least.

Sen doesn't expect she'll get much sleep after her shift ends, she's not used to being surrounded by so many people for so long, but at least she'd snatched a few hours of rest before Sakura woke her up. She absently fiddles with her hair, holding vigil over the camp. Again, a distant voice growls "Constant vigilance!" in her head, and Sen feels like she _ought_ to know that voice but she _doesn't_, not in this life. It's good advice, she supposes, but Sen wishes she recognized the speaker. Her head is a mess, she muses ruefully. It's not normal to have so many other voices bouncing around inside her skull, and she doesn't like it. It's like memories but . . . _Not_, if that makes any sense. She doesn't particularly think it does, though.

It's about time for Itachi to relieve her. Sen still doesn't know if she'll be able to get anymore sleep, but she knows she has to try. She needs to be awake and alert for the day and being well rested is crucial for that.

When she senses someone behind her, Sen forces herself not to react physically. It's not as difficult as it used to be.

"Is my shift over, Itachi-sensei?" She asks quietly.

Her teacher hums his response and she takes that for an affirmation.

"Try to get some rest, Sennichikou-san." Itachi tells her as she's getting up to leave.

She nods but says nothing.

* * *

Sen wants to cry when she wakes up and sees her body. The tattoos have, yet again, spread. They had traced their way down her arms to her elbows, crawled up to her collarbone, and down her legs almost to her knees. There's no way she can hide this. None of her clothing will be able to hide the tattoos; her sleeves and shorts aren't anywhere near long enough.

Utterly devastated, she mechanically dresses herself. There's nothing she can do about this. Maybe they won't notice? Yeah, that's not likely. Maybe if she leaves her hair down people will mistake the marks for strands of her hair? Okay, now she's just being ridiculous. Really.

She still leaves her hair down. It's probably not her smartest decision but she's desperate, damn it!

Sen pretends nothing is the matter and starts packing up her tent and belongings. If she acts like nothing is different, maybe the others will politely ignore it, too? Sen hopes they will.

"What is this, Sennichikou-san?"

Sen's shoulders slump at Itachi's frosty tone.

"What is what?" She asks blandly, hoping he'll let it go.

Yeah, that's not going to happen. Instead he grabs her arm, tracing one of the elaborate loops with his finger, and she has to stop dismantling her tent. It feels strange, the roughness of the callused pad on his fingertip rasping against her skin like a dry cat's tongue. She shivers, but it isn't because she's afraid. "This, Sennichikou-san. What is it?"

"Bruises?" She asks hopefully.

"I've never seen such intricate bruises and I have seen many bruises in my life." He tells her flatly. Itachi doesn't release her arm, and she wonders why she isn't objecting more to his continued hold on her. It isn't comfortable or anything, but it isn't unpleasant, either.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Tazuna asks suspiciously. He doesn't approve of Itachi manhandling Sen the way he is. Having raised a daughter himself, he takes offense to such rough behavior towards a girl especially one as young as Sen is.

"It's nothing, Tazuna-san. Does it matter, Itachi-sensei?"

Sen doesn't want to deal with this right now. Well, actually, she doesn't want to deal with this _ever_ but she knows she doesn't get that choice.

"I think it does. You didn't look this way last night when I started my shift, and I know you went to sleep so there's no way you could have done this consciously." Itachi says seriously.

"I don't know, Itachi-sensei. Honestly. I didn't think it was important, so I wasn't going to say anything. Whatever this is, I had nothing to do with it to the best of my knowledge. We can talk about this later, but I don't think now is the time." Sen admits.

"When we arrive at our destination, we will be having a serious discussion. You are correct about this not being the right time, though." Itachi concedes.

He releases her arm and she returns to her task. She pointedly ignores the worried looks she's garnering by her teammates. It's none of their business and she doesn't need to explain herself. She _doesn't_.

* * *

Once they start travelling again, it's unnaturally quiet. Conversation, what little there is, is stilted and awkward. Sen doesn't say anything, and no one tries to draw her in after she shuts Naruto down. If she's not willing to talk to the blond boy, the others (at least the ones who care, like the other genin) know there's little chance they'll have any more luck. Tazuna is distracted, nervous and tense as they draw closer to _Nami no Kuni_, so he isn't paying attention to the byplay of his escorts. Today, both Itachi and Kakashi are all business and are behaving as professionally as they should have been all along. The ninja are all vigilant in keeping an eye on their surroundings, eyes sharp as well as ears and nose. If anything seems off even slightly, they stop and investigate to make sure it isn't a threat.

When Tazuna tells them he's arranged for a boat to transport them to the mainland of Nami, Sen isn't thrilled. She doubts any of the ninja are. Trusting anything but their bodies is a bad idea, and the necessity of taking it doesn't make it any easier to stomach. She'll tolerate it but only because she has to.

The boat ride isn't horrible, but it isn't comfortable either. Sen is only half listening to Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna as they talk, focusing on her surroundings instead and the tenseness of their captain's shoulders. He's clearly terrified, and Sen idly wonders how horrible this businessman, Gato, is to inspire such a negative reaction without even being physically present. She ignores the stray thoughts whispering about politicians and business people and how they can't ever be trusted, no matter who they are or how benevolent they may seem. Greedy, a scornful male voice scoffs. Power-hungry, a female voice hisses. Sen has to force herself not to shake her head, trying to dislodge these unwelcome thoughts. What is a politician? She's never heard such a word, but she assumes it's a kind of person. Sometimes, Sen thinks it might be easier if she _were_ going mad. At least then she'd have an excuse.

A partially finished bridge looms over them, and Naruto unthinkingly exclaims his admiration before being forcibly silenced by Kakashi clapping a hand over the boy's mouth and the angry (frightened) chastisements from Tazuna and their captain both.

Sen looks at their surroundings uneasily. The fog is thick, and she can hardly see anything. She knows that's the point and the only reason why their captain was willing to transport them despite his obvious misgivings, but she is disoriented by the poor visibility and that scares her. She doesn't like uncertainty, can't stand it, but she has no choice in this instance. She is tense, and she's grateful no one is trying to talk to her because she'd just snap at him or her with the way she's currently feeling. She keeps scanning the area with her eyes, but she isn't really seeing much.

Finally, they arrive and Sen is grateful to be back on land. She has no trouble with travelling, but she'd rather rely on her own two feet to get her wherever she needed to be. She's still a bit fatigued from the day before, given how Itachi forced them to cover the entire distance the rest of Team Seven managed in a day in less than half the time, but that doesn't make it any less true.

Everyone is a bit high-strung, still, and when Naruto suddenly throws a shuriken into the bushes everyone tenses. Sen edges closer to their client, hoping Naruto was just overreacting but preparing her self for the worst. While he's being berated, Sen narrows her eyes at the rabbit Itachi brings back. A snow hare . . .? She glances at Itachi, asking without speaking why he brought the rabbit back. He doesn't respond, but she didn't really expect him to. Sen bites her lip, something doesn't seem right but she isn't sure what the problem is. Discreetly, she slides a kunai out of one of her _shuriken_ holsters, making sure her grip is secure and edging closer to Tazuna. The odor of stale sake wafting off the man isn't pleasant, but he's a client and Sen knows what her job is.

Kakashi seems to realize something abruptly and yells, "Everyone, take cover!"

Sen doesn't even hesitate, forcefully bringing Tazuna down with her and never losing her grip on her kunai.

A huge _zanbato_ (8) embeds itself in the trunk of a nearby tree, a man almost as monstrous in stature as the blade he apparently wields perched on the unusually long handle. Sen is, understandably, alarmed by his appearance. That they didn't even hear him coming is a testament to his apparently superhuman stealth. Sen can't help but admire that, though she rather doubts anyone would appreciate her saying so. She _really_ doubts they'd appreciate her saying he was surprisingly attractive to her. Apparently, power is a turn-on for her. This man isn't particularly handsome, not the way her male teammates and teachers are, but there's something about him . . .

She sincerely hopes she isn't blushing as hard as she thinks she is, because Sen does _not_ want to have to explain herself. He has strong features, though at least half his face is wrapped in bandages, including loose bandages worn almost like a scarf around his neck. He has a strong but narrow jaw, short-cropped dark hair that spikes up, and he's only wearing baggy striped pants with camouflage print wrist- and leg warmers. His hitai-ate is askew, worn sideways on his head.

All her admiration abruptly dies when she takes in the slash through the symbol for _Kiri_. He is a _nukenin_. He is their enemy.

She's on her feet and dragging Tazuna up with her, not even thinking about it. Sen just knows she can't protect anyone if she's cowering on the ground. Sasuke and Sakura join her in closing rank around Tazuna but Naruto . . . Brave, _stupid_ Naruto is getting ready to launch himself at the _nukenin_. Sen's heart leaps to her throat. Oh, _please_, no . . . He can't _possibly_ be that reckless, can he? Fortunately, Kakashi stops the blond boy before he can actually get himself into more trouble than he knows what to do with.

In the meantime, Sen tries to figure out where Itachi went but can't see him. Why the hell are the ones she's concerned with the only ones who've not acted according to plan? Not that she actually had much of a plan or anything, but Sen rather thinks it's the _principle_ of the thing. She quietly huffs.

"Well, well . . . If it isn't Momochi Zabuza, the kid who ran off and left _Kirigakure_. Don't interfere, Naruto, give me some room. This one is on a different level from our previous opponents." Kakashi drawls. There's a hardness under his flippant words that belies that attitude and Sen doesn't think anyone has missed that.

"If I have to face him, it had better be like this. This may be a little rough." Kakashi lifts the _hitai-ate_ that's covered his left eye for as long as Sen has known him.

"Heh, _Konohagakure_ must be weak if they've started assigning four brats to a genin team these days. Sharingan no Kakashi, I presume?" The man, Zabuza, asks scornfully.

Sen bristles but keeps her mouth shut. As attractive as she thinks he is, Sen has no intention of drawing his attention to her specifically.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble, could you give up the old man?" Zabuza asks mockingly.

"Protect Tazuna-san!" Kakashi barks, not even acknowledging the earlier insult against Konoha.

The four genin are quick to shift positions to better guard Tazuna.

"Stay out of this fight. That's the kind of teamwork this situation requires. And now, Zabuza . . . Shall we?" Kakashi asks, almost pleasantly. That's . . . Not a good sign. Kakashi is dangerous when he sounds like this. Sen almost feels sorry for Zabuza, but then she remembers how he insulted her home and thinks he deserves everything Kakashi will do. Konoha is weak, is it? Ha!

Out of the corner of her eye, Sen observes Naruto's wide-eyed expression at the revealing of Kakashi's Sharingan eye. He gives himself away, she thinks disapprovingly. Itachi would never stand for her to do the same; he gets annoyed enough when she twitches.

Thoughtfully, Sen considers Kakashi again. The Sharingan is a kekkai genkai, something transmitted through the bloodline of the Uchiha clan. Kakashi should not have it. Sen knows this, has known this for some time. It's the origin of one of his names, and the root of the other. That Kakashi keeps it covered is . . . Unusual, to say the least. Idly, she wonders if there is some weakness, some deficiency to it. If his vision is perfect, handicapping himself by limiting his range of sight isn't just foolish; it's almost suicidal given his occupation and rank. She can't see Sasuke's expression from her position and wonders what he thinks. Did he know about Kakashi's eye? Sen would assume his clan would pound it into Sasuke how much of a disgrace it was, but he didn't recognize Kakashi's name when they all introduced themselves so perhaps not.

"Ah, to face the legendary Mirror-Wheel Eye so early in our acquaintance . . . This _is_ an honor." Zabuza laughs.

"You keep calling it a Mirror Eye, a Sharingan Eye . . . What the heck is it?" Naruto grumbles in a stage whisper.

"Shinobi who have the Sharingan have mastered a form of ocular ninjutsu that enables them to penetrate and see the reality behind any illusion or technique and reflect them back at the caster. A Mirror-Wheel, or Sharingan, eye is one of several types used by the masters and there's more." Sasuke sounds noticeably disgruntled, which confirms Sen's suspicion about his not knowing.

"Like what?" Naruto asks curiously.

"Heh-Heh . . . Exactly. There is indeed more. Most formidable of all is the acuity with which the Sharingan can discern and then duplicate its opponent's greatest skill." Zabuza chuckles.

"When I was still an assassin of Kirigakure, I possessed the usual Bingo Book – a kind of who's who of our enemies. It had quite an extensive write up on you, including a mention of your impressive record . . . The man who had penetrated and copied over a thousand different jutsu . . . Copy-Nin Kakashi."

Sen blinks. That's . . . Quite an impressive reputation. Kakashi is that famous? Sen knew he was rather well known, but this revelation still surprises her. Even Kirigakure took notice, so Kakashi must be pretty incredible. She wonders if her own sensei is so well known.

"Enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been . . . The time for talk is over. I'm on a very tight schedule to kill the old man. But it looks like I'm going to have to kill you first, Kakashi."

* * *

Author's Note:

God, I hated this chapter. No lie. It took forever to write and transcribing the dialogue from the Zabuza confrontation was a pain. Does it count as a cliffhanger if we already know the outcome? Hopefully the next chapter will be written faster than this one was. No promises, but I'll definitely try. Sorry for the delay. But, hey! Over ten thousand words, that has to count for _something_, right?

* * *

Translation Key:

Nami: Wave

Hi no Kuni: Land of Fire, Fire Country

Kaze no Kuni: Land of Wind, Wind Country

Bentos: (basically) boxed lunches

Nindo: ninja way

Ninken: ninja/summon dog

Dattebayo: nonsense word

Zanbato: horse-slaying sword, a Japanese broadsword


	11. Chapter 11: Mission to Wave Part 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing. At least, I don't own the characters or anything you recognize (probably also some things you _don't_ recognize, but let's not split hairs over semantics, hm?). You can thank J.K. Rowling and Masashi Kishimoto for these lovely universes. What I _do_ own (or at least that I claim) are my imaginings of Harry as a girl and the plot divergences you've probably already noticed.

* * *

**Let It Die**

11.

Where is he? Sen is so, so tense, worried, and she can't . . . She can't _think_ like this. She _can't_. Where is Itachi?

Zabuza used a jutsu, the _Kirigakure_ jutsu, and now they're drowning in a fog none of them can see through. **Where is Itachi**_**?**_ Why isn't he here?

Sen is a kunoichi, she will give no one the satisfaction of her tears so long as she has a say in it. Even though she wants to, she will _never_ give Momochi Zabuza that satisfaction. Sen will give her life for the mission, but she refuses to allow herself to be broken. It's not her way and it will _never_ be her way. This hopelessness, this hysteria . . . The Killing Intent poisoning the very air with its malice is messing with her head. Sen knows that. She _knows_ that.

"There are eight targets: throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the subclavian artery, kidney, heart . . . So many choices. What vital, vulnerable place shall I choose?" Zabuza laughs wickedly, his voice a rough and almost bestial purr.

How had she ever found him the least bit attractive, she wonders? He is a monster, unapologetic for his cruelties and bloodlust. There is nothing to admire in _that_.

"Sasuke, calm down. Even if he gets me, I'll still protect you. I will never let my comrades die." Kakashi tries to reassure the younger Uchiha son.

Sen wonders how badly Sasuke must be off that Kakashi has noticed in the midst of all this. She doesn't dare ask. Then again, right now she doesn't dare speak.

"I wouldn't bet on that." Zabuza snorts.

"Game over." The nukenin continues, bulldozing his way through their group and physically forcing them to scatter.

Sen tries to stay close to Tazuna, but her own ingrained instincts act against her as she tries to right herself. Bracing her feet against the ground, she stabilizes herself while Tazuna goes tumbling and has to scramble to get back on his feet.

Sen can smell the light flowery scent from Sakura's shampoo close by but can't actually see the older girl. Likewise, she can sort of smell the two boys but they're further away. Sen grabs Tazuna's arm when it sounds like he's moving away.

With all the movement going on, the mist is starting to dissipate but Sen knows better than to trust her eyes when the visibility still isn't at one hundred percent. She just about has a panic attack when she realizes how damn close Zabuza is to their position and how only Kakashi is close enough to lend aid if Zabuza strikes at their client. Sakura is a few meters away, and both Sasuke and Naruto are significantly farther away, and none of them would reach her in time, given Zabuza's ridiculous speed.

"Stay close to me, Tazuna-san." She tells him quietly.

"Sensei, behind you!" Naruto yelps a warning, when he sees Zabuza swinging at Kakashi with his _zanbato_.

Even as she and Tazuna are splashed by the _mizu bunshin _(1), Sen resolves to have a discussion with Naruto once things settle down about not giving his fool self away. Yelling like that is a horrible idea and Sen disapproves of it. Is he _trying_ to get himself killed, or one of his comrades?

"Don't move . . . Game over." Kakashi echoes the nukenin mockingly, having appeared and holding a kunai to the other man's throat after the dispelling of his clone.

Sen doesn't even try to hide her frown. Until the man is dead, there's no reason to act so nonchalant. Kakashi isn't setting the best example for her teammates about handling such a situation. She edges away from the older shinobi, trying to discreetly put more distance between them and Tazuna. If Kakashi and Zabuza intend to fight it out, Sen knows they'd just get in the way if they didn't get out of range. It's slow going, but she doesn't _think_ anyone has noticed what she's been doing. The distance between she and Sakura is closing, but they're still too far from the boys for it to do much good. Sen has no intention of attempting her intangibility jutsu on more than one person just yet, but she could _probably_ pull it off if necessary.

Apparently, she and Sasuke are the only ones to feel that trepidation. Sakura is laughing, quietly relieved, and Sen hears Naruto's cheering even from where she is.

"Heh . . . You think it's over? You just don't get it; it will take more to defeat me than mimicking me like an ape. A lot more." Zabuza says condescendingly.

Sen stiffens. She doesn't like where this is going.

"But you are good! In that short time, you copied my _Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu_ and by making your _bunshin_ say something you'd have said yourself, you ensured all my attention would be focused on it while you yourself used the _Kirigakure Jutsu_ of hiding in the mist, watching my every move! Too bad for you . . ."

The Zabuza who had been speaking dispels in a splash of water while a second Zabuza materializes behind Kakashi.

"I'm not that easy to fool!"

Zabuza forcefully kicks Kakashi, who is thrown over she and Tazuna.

She curses and throws herself in front of Tazuna. They didn't quite make it to Sakura's side, and the boys are still too damn far away to make enough of a difference if Zabuza strikes at their client.

"And now . . . Foolishness! Ha, you gullible fool . . . _Suiro no Jutsu _(2)!"

The technique coalesces in a sphere of water trapping Kakashi from where he'd been thrown into the ocean. Why the hell did Kakashi let himself be caught in such a stupid situation? Isn't he supposed to be some kind of genius, the infamous Copy-Nin?

Sen wishes desperately Itachi would show up. Any time now would be good! Where the _**hell**_ is he? His precious little brother is in danger, now that Kakashi has been trapped in the nukenin's jutsu. Even if Itachi doesn't give a damn about the rest of them, he should at least care about _that_.

"Heh, heh, heh . . . That prison is inescapable. You're trapped." Zabuza chuckles.

If Sen were a dog, the sound would raise her hackles. As it is, she grips her drawn kunai more tightly and mentally runs through the jutsu she knows and tries to figure out which ones will help her out the most. Her intangibility jutsu is definitely a last resort and she's not sure her stamina and strength are great enough that she can use _kawarimi_ to get both she and Tazuna to safety. Tazuna, after all, is not a small man and while she may be stronger than a civilian girl, Sen is still only physically capable of so much.

This is a horrible situation and Sen very definitely resents being put in this position. Once things calm down, she's going to make _someone_ suffer for this whole debacle. Sen just hasn't decided who will be made the victim of her wrath, and she's not going to until they're safe. It's not even a question of _if_ they survive because she's _not_ going to let a damned C-rank mission end her, no matter how much it has escalated since being issued. _That_ is unacceptable. She has to say, though, that both Kakashi and Itachi are at the top of _that_ particular list. Kakashi for being an idiot and Itachi for being AWOL while his student and brother are being threatened by a damned A-rank nukenin. No, Sen is most definitely _not_ pleased and someone _will_ pay for that.

"You running around free makes it too hard for me to do my job. I'll finish you later . . . After I've dealt with the others . . . _Mizu bunshin no jutsu_!"

Sen swears. Viciously. Son of a fucking _bitch_, this is absolutely the last thing they fucking need! She can't tell the difference between Momochi and his fucking clone and _that_ is worse than bad news, it's catastrophic.

"Heh-heh-heh . . . Little ninja wannabe. Trying so hard to fit in, you even wear a hitai-ate. But a true ninja is one who has crossed and re-crossed the barrier between the lands of the living and the dead. Clothes don't make a shinobi. You need skills good enough to rate a listing in my Bingo Book of enemies before you deserve to be called ninja. We don't call your kind 'ninja'. We call them . . ."

He trails off and Sen tenses in anticipation of his next move. Who will be his first target, she wonders? According to basic logic, he should go after Tazuna and her first but she doubts he will. All this male stupidity on everyone's part, from Kakashi to Zabuza to Naruto, just tells her the nukenin is likely to want to put on a show where he decimates all of them before finishing off Kakashi and Tazuna. All these examples of male bravado and ego are disgusting and Sen just wishes she knew some way to take advantage of it all to better aid her and the situation she's in. She's drawing a blank, though, and isn't _that_ galling for a girl used to having an answer for most, if not all, things?

"Brats." Zabuza lashes out and kicks Naruto, sending him flying backwards. Naruto's hitai-ate flies off as well and Sen's heart is in her throat. Naruto. Zabuza, that son of a bitch, went straight for Naruto, her friend and her fucking charge! This is unacceptable! And Sen can't do a damn thing, because Tazuna _has_ to be her priority. She can't afford to be charged with dereliction of her duty on a mission, and unless she can reach Sakura to charge the older girl with their client's safety that's exactly what will happen if she runs off to help Naruto.

Sakura screams Naruto's name, and Sen is torn between thanking the girl and tearing into her for giving her location away. She does neither, instead hustling Tazuna to Sakura's side. Sen wishes she knew some _fuu-ton_ (3) jutsu but acknowledges that the poor visibility in the mist can only help obscure her movements.

"Everyone, listen! Take Tazuna and go! It's a fight you can't win! If he wants to hold me in this water prison, he can't leave this place!" Kakashi orders them.

Sen huffs softly, knowing that isn't likely to work. Kakashi may be fast, but Zabuza is closer to the genin. Add to that she and the rest of the genin, not to mention their civilian client, aren't trained nearly well enough to successfully stand up to an A-rank nukenin, and Sen _knows_ their chances are pathetically low for getting out of this alive, much less successfully and fully intact. Even if Zabuza stopped the jutsu, he'd still have more than enough time to take out Tazuna and whichever genin got in his way.

They aren't equipped to handle this, and, God, she desperately wishes Itachi would just show up, already! He'd be able to actually _do_ something, and she is being forcefully reminded why she's never trusted any Uchiha as a comrade with her sensei's current absence. What is wrong with him, that he thought it all right to abandon his team and student without any advance warning? What could he _possibly_ be doing that was more important than this?

"If his _mizu bunshin_ gets more than a certain distance away from his real body he loses control of it. So get out of here!" Kakashi continues.

Sen blinks. That . . . Why didn't she think of that? Really, for all that she's been labeled a prodigy, she can be remarkably thick when trying to think and act under pressure. Kakashi is right. _Bunshin_, as far as she knows, are incapable of performing any _jutsu_. If they can just get out of here, they should be fine. Sen doesn't think they should scatter, that won't do them any good if they're trying to protect Tazuna. She eyes the old man speculatively. If she uses her _jutsu_, the one she's finally named, it should buy them some time, hopefully enough to save their skins. The question is, does she dare use something not out of its testing stage on a client? Sen doesn't think she has a choice.

"I'm going to do something. It's probably going to freak you out, Tazuna-san, but it should keep us safe at least for a little while." Sen murmurs to the older man. He doesn't look reassured.

Of course, then Naruto chooses to do something remarkably brash and Sen swears a blue streak that she's sure would have the others looking at her askance if this were any other situation.

Naruto yells wordlessly, charging at Zabuza and Sen can't breathe. She can't _breathe_, damn it! Why is he being so _stupid_? This isn't the time!

She's not the only one to feel that way.

"Stop, you idiot!" Kakashi bellows.

Faintly, she hears her teammates over the pounding of her pulse that, even now, is threatening to deafen her. It sounds like they've mostly closed the distance between them, since Zabuza initially forced them to scatter, she thinks dimly. Almost all her attention is riveted on the boy she's sworn herself to, the one she was born to protect, and the man who is currently threatening him, though, so the rest is a far distant afterthought.

"He's . . . " Sasuke doesn't continue what he's saying, but it doesn't matter as Sakura yells over him anyway.

"Naruto! What are you thinking?" Sakura is just about screaming, and Sen doesn't blame her.

"What were you thinking, tackling him by yourself? You think you're so cool, but genin like us can't . . ." Sakura cuts herself off, as Naruto skids to a stop in front of them. He's crouched low to the ground, legs spread wide enough to provide himself a stable base, his hitai-ate clutched by his still bandaged hand. The same hitai-ate Zabuza had pinned under his foot is now being clutched in a death-grip.

They all stare blankly, and suddenly, Sen understands. She's not happy, far from it actually, but she understands. She knows what it means to him. It's a tangible representation of the acceptance he'd never expected to receive, affirmation of his existence by another human being who didn't hate him.

Sen is well aware she's failed Naruto in a lot of ways, but it still shames her to be reminded of that fact. She's never thought to give him gifts, just as she doesn't expect anyone to give her any but that's not fair. She knows that's not fair, because Naruto is not Sen, nor is the reverse true. What is all right for her, what she expects, does not necessarily hold true for him.

Naruto is just a boy, young, younger than she remembers ever being, and he has different expectations, different needs. She'd known that, but only in the most abstract of terms, the most peripheral of ways. Sen needs to do better by him, needs to take into account that his needs differ from hers and do her damnedest to fulfill them if she is able. She has to do better, she owes him at least that much. Sen doesn't realize just how tightly she's clutching Tazuna's arm, and he thinks better of telling her. Any tighter, and she'd be in danger of breaking something.

What Sen _refuses_ to understand is just what possesses Naruto to actually voice his next words. There is no excuse.

"Hey . . . You . . . What's life like without eyebrows, freak?" The blond asks, huffing as he tries to catch his breath.

"Got a new listing for your Bingo Book right here! A guy who is going to be the next Hokage of Konohagakure, Uzumaki Naruto!" He grins bloodily, tying his hitai-ate back on across his forehead.

Sen is so far past furious that she is trembling. The Killing Intent she's currently generating is fairly impressive for a genin, but that's not something anyone is about to tell her given her current state of mind and the situation they're in. Tazuna winces, her grip has, somehow, become even tighter. Still, she says nothing. It's somewhat worrisome.

Naruto doesn't seem to notice, or perhaps he's just better at ignoring it. "Sasuke! Listen up, there's something I want to tell you!"

Glancing warily at Sen, Sasuke cautiously asks, "What is it?"

"I have a plan."

Sasuke slowly smirks, inwardly relieved though he'll never admit it. A plan. That's very good news. It would have been even better earlier, but he'll take what he can get. He'd be even happier if Sen would just calm down, already. "Hmph . . . So, it's time for some teamwork?"

Sakura looks stunned, like she's having trouble comprehending what's going on. Everything has been happening so fast, and it's all turning around. More than that, it's _Naruto_ who's responsible for this change. Her mind is having trouble reconciling the knuckleheaded prankster she remembers with this current incarnation of that same individual.

Finally, Sen starts letting up. She tries to relax her fingers, inwardly frowning when she realizes just how tightly she'd been clutching Tazuna's arm. She gives him an apologetic look and makes a mental note to apologize to him after they get out of this. Her Killing Intent also largely dissipates.

"Okay," Naruto grins, "Let's get busy!"

His grin is almost manic, "Time for us to rock n' roll!"

Sen just prays he doesn't get his fool self killed with this latest scheme of his.

Zabuza just smirks at them, not that they can see it all that well with the bandages obscuring most of his face.

"Heh, heh . . . You're very sure of yourself, but do you _really_ think you stand a chance against me?"

Kakashi looks both frantic and furious with them. "What's the matter with you? I told you to run! It's over; it was over the second he caught me! You have to do your duty. Keep that in mind. We're here to protect Tazuna-san!"

Naruto hesitates, glancing at Tazuna.

"_Oji-san_ (4) . . ." He trails off.

Tazuna looks resigned, "What? Let's face the facts. I got us into this mess by lying . . . I've had a really long life and it would be wrong to let you kids get yourselves killed trying to save me. So you go ahead, give this fight everything you've got."

That . . . Doesn't really make a lot of sense, Sen thinks, looking at Tazuna. Four genin, no matter how skilled they are, don't have the best chance against a jonin. There's always the chance they'll get lucky but that isn't likely in this case. What is he playing at?

Sasuke smirks, "Hmph . . . So that's it!"

Naruto just grins, not looking at his rival, "Are you ready for this?"

Zabuza starts laughing, "Apparently, you don't care whether you live to get any older!"

The boys, predictably, are rather insulted. "What?"

"Playing at being a ninja, like it's a child's game . . . By the time I was your age, I had already dyed these hands in my enemies' blood!"

Sen can feel her color draining, and a quick side-glance at her comrades shows them in the same straits. What kind of monster is Zabuza, that he can admit such a thing so carelessly? How twisted _is_ he?

"_Kirigakure no Kijin_ (5) Zabuza." Kakashi says, though Sen's not quite sure what that's supposed to mean. Demon of the Mist? Should that mean something to them? Then again . . .

She narrows her eyes in thought. Why . . . is that name so familiar? She shouldn't know it, not if he's a Kiri ninja. Not unless whatever he's known for is truly horrific or remarkable. Then again, that's pretty likely given what he's already stated.

"It would seem my reputation has preceded me." Zabuza observes, not seeming overly concerned. If anything, he seems a bit proud.

"Long ago . . . In Kirigakure, also known as 'the Village of the Bloody Mist', the final step before becoming a full-fledged ninja was the most inhumanly difficult test imaginable." Kakashi explains for their benefit.

"So you've heard about our little graduation exercise." Zabuza smirks.

If possible, Sen feels her skin paling even further. Oh. Now she remembers. Kirigakure . . . They had to change their genin graduation exam about ten years ago if she's remembering the information correctly. One of the candidates had been a bit . . . overenthusiastic in his participation. The only reason she knows is because the event was pretty well publicized at the time and for quite a while after. No . . . Oh, _please_ no. They aren't qualified for this if Zabuza is the person she's thinking of!

"G . . . Graduation exercise?" Naruto asks, suspicious but curious all the same.

Zabuza just keeps snickering.

"_What_ 'graduation exercise'?" Naruto demands.

"It's a kind of '_killing spree_' . . . Among classmates."

Naruto's eyes are wide with disbelief and so achingly, painfully blue Sen almost can't stand looking at them. He is still so damned innocent and Sen absolutely _hates_ Zabuza for tainting that. Oh, Sen is well aware it was inevitable, that Naruto wouldn't be able to function as a ninja in the long run clinging to such idealistic delusions. It doesn't mean Sen can't resent the necessity of it all.

It doesn't help that she can't look at that expression on his face without recalling another blue-eyed blonde, but one who was a girl, and she hears these annoying whispers about '_wrackspurts'_ and . . . What the hell is a '_blibbering humdinger_'? Sen shakes her head, trying to clear it. This is definitely not the time for such a distraction; she can't let her thoughts wander while their lives are in danger. Later she can try to puzzle those thoughts out, try to put a name to the face, but 'later' isn't now. Now, they have more pressing concerns than the possibility she is losing or already has lost her mind.

"Students who'd been friends, eating from the same dish, as senior students were divided into pairs who were forced to fight against each other . . . To the death. Think of it. Comrades who had trained together, shared each other's every hope and dream . . ." Zabuza trails off.

"That's terrible." Sen almost doesn't hear Sakura's whispered words because her voice is so quiet.

"Ten years ago, the Elders of Kirigakure were forced to enact a sweeping reform of their barbaric graduation ritual because of the appearance, during the previous year, of a human monster who made the reform essential." Kakashi continues.

Sen is horrified. This . . . This man, Momochi Zabuza, is exactly who she feared he was. The Butcher of the Bloody Mist. Oh, that's not the name listed for him anywhere but it's what she knows him as. After all, 'Demon' is such a pretty sounding word that can and is romanticized. Butcher is more apt, a more visceral, bloody sort of word that embodies the horror of what he did, what he's known for.

"What kind of reform?" Sakura asks, and Sen wants to hit her. She doesn't want Kakashi to elaborate; doesn't want Naruto to know just how monstrous Zabuza is.

"What are you talking about? What did the monster you're talking about do?" Sakura continues her questions when Kakashi doesn't immediately answer her first query.

Sen _really_ wants to hit Sakura for continuing this line of questioning. Why can't she leave it alone? Why can't she just accept that Zabuza is a horrible excuse of a human being and leave it at that?

When Kakashi deigns to answer, Sen wants to hit _him_ too.

"Without a moment's hesitation, without any hint of a qualm, a boy who hadn't even qualified yet as a ninja butchered over a hundred members of that year's graduating class."

And Zabuza . . . He's so damned proud of that reputation, it's plain to see. Even with his face half-hidden by bandages, there's no mistaking that look of satisfaction for anything else. His next words prove it beyond all reasonable doubt.

"Ah, yes. Good times . . . I used to have such fun."

That . . . _That_ is monstrous. _He_ is monstrous. What is so wrong with him, that he can take such pride in such a horrible thing? _Why_ is he so proud of something so awful? It's crazy. _He's_ crazy.

Before anyone can stop him, or at least for them to _try_ to stop him, Zabuza is in motion and Sen feels like her heart is going to leap out of her chest when she realizes he's heading for Naruto and Sasuke. When it is Sasuke he actually attacks, she feels guilty relief that it wasn't Naruto. It's horrible of her, she knows that, but that doesn't change a thing. Sen feels what she feels, she doesn't really have control over that. Sasuke is a comrade, and maybe even a friend of sorts, but she doesn't feel responsible for him like she does Naruto. So while he's being thrown around like a ragdoll, she is just grateful it isn't Naruto in his position.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screams, her eyes wide and expression horrified.

Sen is silent, trying not to draw attention to either the client or her when the conditions are so terrible. One teacher is absent, the other incapacitated, and four genin, no matter how talented, don't have the best odds when facing someone like the Demon of the Mist. It will be a miracle if they all get out of this alive.

On that note . . . The rage is beginning to outweigh her fear as she thinks about her teacher. Where the _**fuck**_ is Itachi? He'd better have a _damned_ good excuse for why he isn't present, though she honestly can't think of anything that would justify his abandonment. He's the vaunted Uchiha prodigy, his clan's pride as well as the village's. If anyone could improve the odds they're facing, he could. Especially when it's his brother's life on the line. That he's apparently shirking his duties as a ninja of Konoha is unforgivable. Sen suppresses a wince when she sees Sasuke's bloodied face. Even from a distance, he isn't looking very good.

Pinning Sasuke to the ground with his foot, Zabuza lazily starts to speak, "Time to die . . ."

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto bellows, startling Sen out of her contemplations.

Suddenly, the area is swamped in orange-clad bunshin. Even after seeing him perform the jutsu so many times, it still amazes Sen just how many bunshin Naruto is capable of generating. She knows the likelihood of her ever having the chakra capacity to use the Kage Bunshin jutsu as prodigiously as Naruto does is pretty slim, but she'd still like to learn it. Sen wonders what crazy plan Naruto's got up his sleeve, that he saw fit to spam the area with his bunshin. It limits everybody's movements, even more than the Kirigakure jutsu did. Hopefully it isn't _too_ crazy, but Sen wouldn't bet on that. Naruto doesn't usually plan things out, mainly improvising, so whatever scheme he's hatched is likely going to be downright reckless and decidedly dangerous. She doubts he'd appreciate her intervention, or even that she'd be much use without knowing what his plans are, so unless his life is truly in danger she supposes all she can do is protect their client as well as she can and watch him carefully as he pits himself against Zabuza.

"So, bunshin, eh?" Zabuza's voice sounds perversely amused as he makes his observation aloud, moving his foot off of Sasuke's torso where he'd pinned him to the ground. "And quite a lot of them . . ."

A bit hysterically, Sen wonders if it's a good sign that he's let Sasuke up or if they should _really_ be worried now, because he's taking them seriously. She doesn't _want_ him to view them as justifiable threats, _especially_ not Naruto. If Zabuza gets serious, they will be _dead_. They won't just be maimed or injured, no, they'll be deceased. That can't happen. Sen can't allow it, not when Izanami's words and threats and oaths are all she can think of.

Izanami won't forgive such failure, and that is not something Sen thinks she'll be able to bear. Izanami's idea of a gift was almost enough to drive her mad with the pain, a punishment would be infinitely worse. With all that's happened, she's accepted that those '_dreams'_ of hers weren't just the product of her disturbed mind. They happened, and the people in them and the events that occurred were real. Sen knows she'll need to piece everything together once the mission ends, sorting out her thoughts and the rest of it, but now is not that time.

"Ready or not!" Naruto bellows, the oddly stereo effect of his clones speaking simultaneously creeping Sen out. And then, he and the clones are suddenly in motion.

Sen can't see for shit through the clouds of smoke that result when Zabuza dispels the bunshin with ruthless efficiency, and she's torn on how she feels about that. On one hand, the real Naruto hasn't been detected yet or the rest of the bunshin would have dispelled by now since Zabuza would have taken him out. On the other hand, it still looks a hell of a lot like he is being killed when they are individually struck down, the few times the smoke dissipates enough that she can see what's happening.

She desperately wants to interfere but she can't. Not when she'd just put him in more danger if she tried to help and distracted him. Add to that, she's not exactly sure if this Zabuza is the real one or a bunshin, and she can't afford to take any risks that could endanger Tazuna by leaving him unprotected.

Finally, it's back down to just Naruto, all his clones destroyed.

"Sasuke!" He yells, throwing something to the other boy that Sen can't immediately make out. Reflexively, Sasuke catches it before it sails over his head, revealing the object to be a folded up _Fuuma Shuriken_ (6). Sen isn't sure what good that's supposed to be, but Sasuke seems pleased so she'll withhold judgment for now. Maybe it's a boy thing?

"Fuuma Shuriken!"

"Shuriken are useless against me!" Zabuza scoffs, though Sasuke doesn't seem to be paying his words any mind.

Instead, he throws the shuriken but it seems to be going wide, missing Zabuza. That's . . . Odd.

Sen frowns, puzzled. In the Academy, Sasuke always got the highest scores in accuracy with any kind of projectile weapon. There's no way he'd botch his throw that badly. Especially not with a stationary target, and Zabuza hasn't moved at all. What is she missing? She glances back at Sasuke, trying to read his expression. He isn't showing any signs of agitation or dismay. If anything, he still seems pleased.

"At least this time you've had the sense to zero in on my true form, amateur!" Zabuza sneers. Sen is startled, she'd forgotten that the man holding the _Suiro no jutsu_ was the real Zabuza and she feels stupid for letting herself get so distracted. She's always prided herself on her observation skills, and to get so fixated on one thing to the exclusion of everything else is unforgivable. She narrows her eyes, resolving not to make that mistake again.

Then, Zabuza's eyes widen in surprise when a second shuriken appears to materialize from the shadows of the first and looks like it's actually going to hit the nukenin. Of course it doesn't hit, Zabuza grabbing the first shuriken and twisting away from the second, jumping just in time to clear the projectile. While she'd expected it, Sen is still a bit disappointed it didn't strike true.

"Still an amateur." Zabuza taunts.

Sasuke still doesn't seem too concerned, a small smirk twisting his lips. Suddenly, the shuriken dispels and Naruto appears in the smoke behind Zabuza. Sen only barely stifles the gasp of surprise threatening to escape her. Instinctively, she glances where she'd last seen Naruto when he'd thrown the weapon to Sasuke. As she'd expected, there's no one there. She returns her attention to Zabuza and Naruto, just catching a flash of dull silver metal as Naruto whips out a kunai. Sen goes absolutely rigid. What is that idiot _doing_? She wonders wildly. Does he seriously think he can do _anything_ to Zabuza? Seriously?

No, no, no! She'd _known_ he was brash and reckless but this? This goes beyond reckless. This is completely fucking suicidal! Is he _stupid_? She's going to have a damn heart attack before she's out of her teens at this rate! How the _hell_ is she meant to protect him when he insists on such foolishness?

Oh, oh, it's getting better. He has the _brilliant_ idea to chuck the kunai at Zabuza. Shockingly, it does _something_. Sen's not sure _what_ happened, but Kakashi is suddenly free and Naruto . . . Naruto! Zabuza looks positively murderous, wielding the shuriken he'd grabbed like a cleaver or axe, clearly intending to butcher Naruto like a pig for distracting him. And Naruto . . . He can't move fast enough, can't control his descent, not that it would help him all that much as he's heading straight for the water.

With that realization, a sort of red haze settles over her, staining her vision carmine, as she gets more and more furious. Again, she's putting out an awful lot of Killing Intent, but somehow it's even worse than before. There is something almost poisonous about her furor, and Tazuna seems to be being badly affected by it. Any ninja worth their salt can generate Killing Intent, it's not particularly difficult, but there's something _wrong_ with Sen's. When something that _should_ only be affecting the mind becomes something almost physically tangible, there's a problem.

Kakashi wonders just why the hell none of this was mentioned in Sen's file. Whether or not it's a jutsu she's crafted herself or a kekkai genkai doesn't matter, there should have been _some_ mention of such a technique in her information.

"Eienno, calm down!" Kakashi orders harshly, without actually looking at her. He's already in motion, trying to intercept Zabuza before he can hack Naruto into pieces with a _shuriken_, of all things. Fortunately, he makes it in time but only just. Catching one of the shuriken blades with the back of his hand, Kakashi stands between Zabuza and Naruto.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura yelps, sounding relieved.

Naruto surfaces from the water, coughing almost violently, but he's safe. He's safe and that _matters_ to Sen. She's still angry, but she's starting to calm down again. Her temper has always been one of her vices, something she's well aware of, and she knows she needs to work on it. She can't lose it every time she gets upset, that's just stupid and dangerous.

"Naruto, your scheme was brilliant . . ." Kakashi trails off, breathing a little labored.

The boy practically lights up at the praise, and explains himself. "The Kage Bunshin Jutsu wasn't meant to take down Zabuza, at all. It diverted his attention away from me while I used _henge_ to transform myself into the second Fuuma Shuriken! Of course, I didn't think that form alone would be enough for me to defeat Zabuza, but I was at least able to free you from his _Suiro no Jutsu_."

"Heh. So . . . You made me fly into such a rage that I released the jutsu holding the _Suiro no Jutsu_ together." Zabuza chuckles.

"No, you didn't dispel your _jutsu_. You were _forced_ to release it, when it was broken from without!" Kakashi counters sharply.

Zabuza shoots him a narrow-eyed glare, clearly annoyed.

"Just so you know, the same jutsu won't work on me twice. Your move." Kakashi says blandly, almost disinterested.

Zabuza snorts, "Hmph."

Suddenly, both men are in motion, flying through a long series of hand signs, though she loses count after the first ten.

"_Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_ (7)!"

Water rises up, swelling until it towers over everyone and Sen swears again, securing Tazuna by wrapping her arms around his torso and tightening her hold. Hopefully that will be enough to keep them from being washed away and separated.

The liquid crashes down and the force of it pushes Sakura back so she winds up right beside Sen and Tazuna. Sasuke is still far from them, but at least he's closer, now. The two girls close rank around their client as much as they can, but they can only do so much.

The two jonin are moving too quickly for Sen's eyes to easily follow them, but she's not sure it matters from what little she _has_ caught. She can't figure out what they're trying to do, except that Kakashi is apparently playing some kind of bizarre pantomime game by mimicking everything Zabuza does at the same time the nukenin does it. It's quite strange. Then it gets even stranger once they start speaking.

It's a verbal volley, back and forth between them. Zabuza starts saying something then Kakashi cuts him off and finishes what was being said. It is irritating Zabuza to the point of fury and Sen _really_ hopes that Kakashi knows what he's doing. Baiting Zabuza into a homicidal rage is dangerous for everyone. He had _better_ have an actual plan.

Finally, Zabuza loses what's left of his composure, very much _not_ amused by this point.

"You copy me like a damn parrot! I'll close your beak for good!" He growls, hands flying through a series of seals she can't keep track of.

Sen doesn't like the Sharingan, she never has. Even ignoring the fact that it seems too much like cheating for her peace of mind, there's something discomfiting about naturally red eyes. This is particularly true since the eyes are only red when the owner is feeling some emotional extreme. It makes her really uncomfortable and she only has vague memories to explain why she has that particular reaction to something considered if not _normal_ at least _desirable_ in this life. All that being said, she finds herself reluctantly impressed and a little envious with Kakashi's performance.

Copying Zabuza's actions, acting almost like an extension of the nukenin, it's undeniably amazing. She certainly can't keep up with what's going on, her eyes not able to track what the two men are doing reliably. Absently, Sen wonders if it's because she's inexperienced or because she doesn't have the Sharingan that makes it so difficult to visually follow. She rather suspects it's the latter more than anything, which is disappointing.

Kakashi almost instantly mirrors what Zabuza is doing, hands following the visual cues his Sharingan eye sends to his brain instantaneously.

"_Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu _(8)!"

Somehow, Kakashi finishes before Zabuza does. Sen's not sure _how_ but he finished first. A wall of water, bigger than the waves from before, looms over them before crashing down. Luckily, Zabuza takes the brunt of the jutsu so Sen only has to concentrate on keeping she and Tazuna on their feet and away from where Kakashi and Zabuza have been fighting. Sakura is a great help with this.

"That's that . . ." Kakashi says, sounding unconcerned.

"What . . . Can you see the future?" He's still sneering, but at least Zabuza seems concerned, now.

"I foresee your death." Kakashi says blandly.

What happens next is thoroughly unexpected. Out of nowhere, Sen here's the whistling of thrown projectiles. It doesn't strike her what the sound could be originating from until Zabuza jerks his head, looking surprised. Looking closer, he's got two senbon driven clear through his throat.

Sen swallows hard, unable to tear her eyes away from the nukenin's neck. Mind racing, she tries to recall how fast such an injury will kill a person. Is it always lethal? She'd assume so, given the throat is fairly vulnerable and blocked airways can kill just as well as blood-loss. Then, Zabuza falls forward, crashing face first into the ground. Her mind blanks. He shouldn't have passed out just yet, she's almost sure he shouldn't have. What pressure points are located in the neck and throat areas? Is there any point that will kill instantly if struck? Were the senbon poisoned, perhaps?

Someone giggles and Sen starts, eyes automatically searching out the source. It doesn't take her long to find it.

Crouched in a tree, the person looks at ease. Sen can't tell what gender the person is, but she supposes that's the point. Oinin shouldn't be easily identified, or they wouldn't be very successful as hunters. Even the long hair doesn't mean anything, as quite a few males wear their hair just as long as the females and sometimes even longer. Sen should know; Itachi's hair is just as long as hers. The oinin's mask has slits for eyes, and a swirl across the lower middle with the symbol for Kirigakure on the forehead, which is the only way for Sen to know they are a hunter. Their moss green turtleneck top and split skirt is worn under a darker green-blue _haori _(9), but the clothing is too loose for Sen to tell if they are a male or a female. She's not going to make a mistake based on the fact the person is wearing a skirt, because cross-dressing isn't unheard of. She's heard of a few missions where it had actually wound up being required, so that's not really a foolproof way of determining someone's sex.

"You're prediction came true." The person says. Sen observes that even their voice is fairly androgynous, low and sweet but otherwise indistinct. They can't be all that old, though, as there's still a little of the high pitches characteristic of children's voices until they go through puberty and their voices finish changing.

Kakashi eyes the new person warily, making his way to the fallen Zabuza's side to determine for himself if the man is no longer alive. By this point, Naruto's dragged himself out of the water and is watching the proceedings with wide eyes just like the rest of them.

"Thank you for your help. I hope you don't mind my interfering, but I wanted the satisfaction of putting Zabuza out of his misery myself!"

"The mask you're wearing is familiar . . . Correct me if I'm wrong, but aren't you an oinin from Kirigakure?" Kakashi asks, still not ready to lower his guard.

"Well, aren't you the smart one?" There's something about their tone that Sen doesn't like. She's not entirely sure what it is, but she knows she doesn't like it.

"An oinin?" Sakura asks. Her brow is furrowed and Sen wishes she knew what Sakura was thinking. The older girl has a way of connecting the dots from seemingly random pieces of information that impresses Sen, even as it tugs at her memories of another girl who was just as smart but who Sen can't quite recall except for a riot of chestnut curls and a temper to rival her own.

"That's right. I am, indeed, a member of the elite tracking unit from the Village Hidden in the Mist. It is our responsibility, and our art, to hunt down and eliminate the rogues and outlaws . . ."

Naruto cuts the oinin off, looking wild. He'd been looking between Zabuza, the oinin, and back again. Sen supposes she should have expected that, but she'd _thought_ Naruto would know better than to just yell. More fool her, she guesses.

"What's going on here? Who the heck are you?"

"Relax, Naruto, he's not an enemy." Kakashi sighs, a little exasperated. Ah. So the oinin is a boy, then? Good to know.

"That's not what I asked! I mean . . . What I mean is, he killed Zabuza who wasn't exactly a pushover but still got taken out by a guy who's only about my age! Like it was nothing, even! What, do we suck or something? What's up with that?"

Sen pinches the bridge of her nose, trying to ward off a migraine. Really? Doesn't he have any clue about who Kakashi is? Or, hell, Itachi? Itachi was made jonin before he turned thirteen and Kakashi was even younger. It's not that crazy. Add to that Kiri has different standards, and Naruto should _know_ that. It was covered in the Academy, of that Sen is pretty damn sure. Konoha dropped the wartime standards for training after the conclusion of the last shinobi world war but not every other country did the same. That's the main reason Konoha's enemies think they've gone soft and weak.

"Oh. Well, you have my sympathy. I can see how a thing like that would be hard to accept but it's a fact you'll have to live with. This probably won't be the last time we run into someone who's younger than you and stronger than me. The shinobi world deals in deception, that's just the way it is. We live in a time and world where the strong dominate the weak. If you don't like that, then make sure you're stronger than your enemies." Kakashi says, patting Naruto's head.

Sen can understand that. She's seen it first-hand. Being a child with no guardian or protector is dangerous. There are laws to protect children of course, but if the offender belongs to a larger clan that is willing to defend and protect them regardless of whatever they've done and the victim does not, than justice most likely _won't_ be served. It's just a fact. There are exceptions if the offense is particularly bad, but that tends to be the rule rather than the exception.

The oinin uses shunshin to appear on the ground by Zabuza's body.

"Your battle is over for now and the remains must be disposed of lest they give up secrets to our foes. Well, I must be off." He says whimsically.

Naruto gapes unattractively as the oinin uses shunshin again to leave with the body in tow.

"Wha . . . He's gone!"

Sen can't help smirking when she hears Kakashi sigh again in exasperation, though it's fairly quiet.

"Now! We still have to escort Tazuna-san the rest of the way to his home. Let's put our best foot forward!" Kakashi says cheerfully.

Tazuna laughs, "Ha, you poor kids, you must feel so humiliated! But never you mind, you can lick your wounds at my house!"

Almost as if on cue, Kakashi topples over.

Things are dead silent as they stare blankly at his unconscious form.

Sen bites back a nervous giggle. That . . . She doesn't think that was supposed to happen.

"What . . . Huh? What's happening? Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura and Naruto chorus, as they rush to his side with Sasuke not far behind them. She and Tazuna trail after them.

Finally, Itachi reappears from the nearby trees. Sen opens her mouth to berate him for abandoning her but stops on seeing his ruffled appearance.

In all the time she's known him, which admittedly isn't that long, she's never seen him looking anything less than perfectly composed with nary a hair out of place or a wrinkle in his clothes. That isn't the case now. There are tears in his clothing, his hair has been unbound from the low ponytail he usually favors, and he is wounded. Not terribly, but he's been cut and he has some odd abrasions, bruises starting to color his fair skin.

"Itachi-sensei, what happened? Do . . . Do you need help?" She asks hesitantly, unsure how he'll take her words. He is very like her in his unwillingness to ask for help, even when he obviously needs it.

"I'm fine." He says shortly, and she resists the urge to roll her eyes. That's a typical answer for the both of them. It's about as unhelpful as it can be.

"That doesn't tell me what happened. Do we need to be on the look out for anyone in particular or have you taken care of it already?" She asks, perhaps not as delicately as she ought to but certainly to the point.

He looks chagrined and quite a bit annoyed. Sen can't help but be intrigued by that particular response. What on earth happened?

"Possibly. I came into conflict with a Kiri nukenin, Hoshigaki Kisame, and an adolescent boy he appears to have taken on as an apprentice, Suigetsu. I'm uncertain if he was working for anyone, but I wouldn't rule it out."

"Oh. That's . . . Unfortunate."

It really, really is.

Zabuza was bad enough. Kisame . . . If she's remembering correctly, he's an S-rank nin. There aren't many S-ranked ninja, so she's fairly confidant she isn't mistaken. And now, he has a student. If they're working for Gato, that's going to really screw things up.

Well, hell.

"Itachi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei is passed out and we don't know what to do!" Sakura sounds relieved.

Sen lifts one brow. Really, now? Are they, or are they not, ninja? They can carry him just fine, it might take more than one of them to do it but it's perfectly feasible. Unless they're attacked again, it's not likely to be an issue.

She sighs, "Naruto, Sasuke, I don't care which, help me get Hatake-sensei up and we can carry him."

"No way, Sen-chan! Me 'n the Teme can carry Kakashi-sensei ourselves, you don't have to do it!" Naruto immediately protests.

"Then please do so. We should hurry up and get out of the open. I don't fancy running into anymore enemies when Hatake-sensei is out of commission and Itachi-sensei is somewhat compromised."

"Leave it, Sennichikou. I'm still in fighting condition if the need should arise." Itachi says sharply.

"You're tired, Itachi-sensei. Even I can see that. It's better to be safe than sorry when the mission is on the line." She counters, just as sharply.

"Hey, now, kids. Let's not fight. We're almost to my house." Tazuna tries to mediate.

Sen feels chagrined, knowing that she was behaving just as badly as her teachers had been earlier and that _now_ certainly isn't the time for her to act out even if she _is_ right. Moreover, none of this should be happening with the client actually present. Bad enough she was challenging a commanding officer, there's no excuse for her to be doing so in public. Itachi will most likely take it out of her hide once they can ascertain some measure of privacy. Sen isn't looking forward to that but knows it's only fair. Squaring her jaw, she lifts her head but carefully avoids looking anyone in the eye.

"Exactly. Let's go."

And they do.

* * *

It's been about a day, now. They've finally arrived at Tazuna's home, but Kakashi still hasn't woken up.

It's her turn to take watch, something Itachi had insisted upon and she'd agreed to. The others grumble a bit but obey Itachi anyway. He's the highest ranked of them right now, and Kakashi is no position to countermand his orders since he's currently out cold. As such, Itachi is officially in charge and he (rightly) concluded they shouldn't relax their guard just because one enemy is out of commission. That's how the chain of command works.

They still haven't spoken about her body markings. Sen knows it's only a matter of time, but she's perfectly willing to ignore the pointed looks and equally pointed comments her teacher has made until he flat out asks her in plain terms. She's not sure what she's going to tell him, though. It's not exactly something she can easily explain.

Sen certainly can't tell him she thinks the goddess Izanami has tasked her with some divine mission and blessed her with a kekkai genkai to aid in that endeavor. Saying she just woke up like this, while true, won't fly, either. Sen is sorely tempted, anyway. At least _that_ explanation won't result in a one-way trip to the Torture & Interrogation Department of Konoha, or worse, a Yamanaka mind-walker. She's fond of Ino, but she certainly isn't fond of the jutsu her friend's clan is known for.

While she can, to a point, understand why Izanami would feel it necessary to mark her, Sen wishes it weren't so damn obvious. It's ridiculous and being the _only_ person marked this way means she's that much easier to identify. She doesn't need that.

Sen will never be able to join ANBU as it is, (not that it was much of an option, even before all of this). She'd considered the viability of joining before, if only to better help and protect Naruto, but she's a suspect individual and she recognizes that.

She quite literally appeared out of nowhere and Konoha has no way of knowing that she is the first and (possibly) the last of her so-called 'clan'. They have no guarantee that some unknown relation won't come sweeping in and taking her away, because anything she says is still just hearsay. They won't run the risk of her taking any more of Konoha's secrets and leaving. It's bad enough she's aware of Naruto's situation; though very few are aware of _that_ particular fact.

She is well aware that after that night when Mizuki had tricked Naruto into stealing the Forbidden Scroll, Sen had been marked as a person of interest by the Sandaime, and as a possible flight risk. He'd ordered her to report to the T and I for an official debriefing and an _unofficial_ light interrogation session. Being privy to such sensitive information as the fact Naruto was a jinchuuriki made that necessary. It would be stupid _not to_ and, whatever else he may be, the Sandaime is not a stupid man. A bit idealistic, occasionally ruthless, and altogether one very shrewd man, Sen knows to watch the Sandaime. If he thought she posed a serious threat to Naruto, Sen has no doubt he would quietly find a way to dispose of her. She heartily approves, but just because she approves doesn't mean she trusts him. Then again, she doesn't trust _anyone_.

She tiredly rubs her face. Damn it. This isn't the kind of thing she needs. She's not even going to tempt fate by asking if it could get any worse because she knows _damn_ well that with her luck it's pretty damn close to inevitable. Nonetheless, by the _gods_ is it tempting.

The whispers she's been hearing are getting worse. It's not something she's happy about. But, this time, they're different. Before, she felt like the voices were familiar, like she knew the speakers before but had somehow forgotten. Now, there isn't even that comforting sense of semi-familiarity. And the speaker is upset.

She only catches bits and pieces: a word here, a phrase there, and in general she can sense the feelings, the . . . the _aura_, as stupid as _that_ sounds, behind the things she's hearing and experiencing. Most of it is sadness, and not just the kind of sadness experienced after a bad day. It's stronger than that, almost strong enough to bring her to tears, and she doesn't know why. She really doesn't.

Sen doesn't know what it is, why she's being so afflicted when she never was before. Granted, there's always the possibility that it's tied to her maturation and she simply wasn't prepared before this point. It doesn't help her _now_, though.

The feelings and sensations are almost overwhelming. It's a powerful kind of longing, of sorrow, and she finds it ironic that the strongest feelings she's ever experienced aren't actually her own. Even when she was attacked, there was still a sense of detachment, almost clinical, that tempered her emotions. It makes her wonder if _this_ is just another example of Izanami tampering with her being, a sort of fail-safe to separate her feelings from others so she can tell the difference between the two and respond accordingly to them. Sen's not entirely sure what use it is, but she supposes anything is possible. Even if that _is_ true, though, there's nothing she can do about it.

She sighs softly, before refocusing her attention on scanning the house's perimeter. She's perched on the roof, birdlike, and able to clearly see whatever is going on nearby. Thankfully, she was able to climb up the walls without falling, like she had not even a week ago. It's not as high up as the tree had been, which certainly helps. Of course, she hadn't bothered to ask Itachi for permission but he hasn't followed her up to tell her off so she'll assume she has his tacit approval.

She feels his approach, a sense of movement, before she sees his shadow cast over her.

"Sensei," Sen murmurs, deferentially. She doesn't look at him, instead continuing to scan her surroundings with her eyes.

"Sennichikou. I think now would be a fitting time to have our discussion." He replies, alarmingly neutral.

"If we must." She retorts without heat. Sen still refuses to look at him, until he takes it into his own hands, literally. Gently but firmly, he grasps her chin and turns her face towards him. Sen is just grateful the darkness probably masks the light flush she can already feel pinking her cheeks. It's a strangely intimate action, and she's not sure how she feels about that.

"Indeed. These markings . . ." he traces some of the elaborate curling marks tattooing her upper arm with his index finger, "They aren't natural. They certainly aren't old. How did you get them?"

She wants to squirm, her stomach twisting at the feelings he's unconsciously inciting in her, but forces herself not too. She determinedly resolves to ignore them as much as she is able, because it's just stupid of her to let herself get any closer to Itachi than she has too. Would it kill him to be less tactile, though? She really can't think when he's touching her like this.

"I . . ." Her voice falters, breath slightly hitching. "Could . . . Could you stop that? Touching me? Please? It's hard to concentrate with you doing that." She admits, distracted.

He does.

"Um. It's going to sound stupid, but I really did wake up like this. And . . . This wasn't the first time. The marks have spread with each incident. I haven't noticed any other changes or differences so I just . . . Didn't mention it. I didn't think it was important."

"So it's natural, then?" He hums his question, noncommittal.

"Right."

"And you're certain you haven't noticed any other changes, no new abilities or anything?"

"I don't think so, no."

"That's an interesting way of answering. You don't _think_ so?"

"I've been learning a lot and learning it pretty quickly, but I've always been a bit odd so I can't say if that's unusual or not."

"Aa. That makes sense. If this happens again, or if anything changes, you will report it to me immediately. I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

Sen seriously doubts he would be much help. Itachi is an Uchiha; unless it benefits them in some way they aren't likely to go out of their way to help anyone.

"Un." She nods, while knowing perfectly well she won't go to him unless she has no other choice.

Looking at his unimpressed expression, she can tell he knows that just as well.

"Get some sleep, Sennichikou."

"Yes, sensei."

* * *

Translation Key:

1. _Mizu bunshin_: water clone

2. _Suiro no jutsu_: Water Prison Technique

3. _Fuu-ton_: wind-style, wind-release

4. _Oji-san_: old man, grandpa

5. _Kirigakure no Kijin_: Demon of the Mist

6. _Fuuma shuriken_: Wind-Demon Shuriken, Demon-Wind Shuriken: Windmill of Shadows

_7. Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu_: Water-style: Water Dragon Jutsu, Water-Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

_8. Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu_: Water-style: Giant Vortex Jutsu, Water-Release: Great Waterfall Technique

_9. haori_: a light-weight jacket (usually made out of silk) extending to the knees worn over a kimono to protect it from damage

* * *

Author's Note:

I bet you thought this was discontinued, didn't you? Sorry to disappoint, but it isn't.

I live! So please don't kill me for the lateness of this chapter! Real life has, of course, interfered. I suspect you noticed that.

On a related note, I feel I should tell you I'm a horrible procrastinator. This won't ever be abandoned, but there's a pretty good chance there will be some significant lulls between updates. Just an FYI.

Also, I hate this chapter. And the Wave Arc. But they are both necessary to set things up, given that I'm introducing some characters earlier than they were in the canon universe, so there's no helping that. Things (the plot, actually) have veered away from what I had planned for initially and this sucks because it's going to take me much longer to write as a result of that. So, I'm sorry for that. Honest. But I still hate this chapter. Luckily, there are only one, maybe two, chapters left before I finish the Wave arc.

I promise nothing about the next update, but it will happen. Eventually. Possibly even this year! Wouldn't _that_ be a shock?

So, thanks in advance for your patience. Or not. Some of you are kind of strange, but I'm hardly one to talk so we can ignore that.


	12. Chapter 12: Mission to Wave Part 3

Author's Note: I fail at fighting scenes. Sorry. And Itachi. I fail at writing him too. I feel like he's terribly out of character here, but I suspect that is partially due to my head canon for him. I tend to think he's rather cerebral, more focused inward than out, so a lot of what's going on happens inside his head as he thinks it through and what not. He's not a robot, which we know, but he's not particularly emotive, either. He feels deeply but he doesn't tend to be physically demonstrative of that.

Sennichikou is also being problematic. I'm really trying to keep her in character, but it's difficult. Some of you feel like she's more of an OC than a gender-swapped Harry Potter, and that hadn't been my intention. Again, part of the problem I'm having is that my head canon is apparently quite different from others' head canons. I won't get into it here but if anyone is interested they are welcome to PM me and I can explain it better. Suffice to say, I tend to think canon Harry wasn't terribly realistic in the ways he acted and reacted to events and people. I don't even know that I think he was all that great of a heroic ideal, either. That's just me, though. And, to be fair, I usually judge by Aristotle's definition of a tragic hero (either wholly or at least in part) for what I consider the ideal hero and that is just in general. I don't restrict it by source material genre.

Also, Kishimoto has screwed up my head-canon for Madara, so I'm ignoring what won't work (i.e. Tobi. Freakin' _Tobi_). It was already ridiculously AU, though, so I doubt it'll make much difference. Not that he's in this chapter, but later. Possibly. If it doesn't get turned into a dark AU of _this_ story, which is a possibility. Probability. One of those. I mean, this isn't considered dark, is it? The AU version would diverge, and involve Madara preying on Sen in a very non-age appropriate manner, and Sen and Itachi being involved in less of a romantic fashion and more of a relationship of convenience fashion since they're both emotionally retarded and somewhat psychotic and it's kinda stupid to pair them with better adjusted individuals when they'd basically destroy their 'better halves' and that's not very nice. And _yes_, in the AU Sasuke _would_ be considered pretty well adjusted, if only in comparison.

* * *

Let It Die

12. Mission to Wave Part 3

Itachi is somewhat fond of his student, in spite of (or perhaps _because_ of) all her contrariness and prickly personality. This is not a secret or something he finds shameful. That being said, he has no idea what the hell he's doing. While he helped Sasuke on occasion, back when he was still an Academy student, he'd never had to actually _teach_ him so much as he would correct and refine what his brother's instructors had already taught him.

He isn't sure of how he's meant to teach Sennichikou. She's smart, yes, but she isn't omniscient. He _does_ need to teach her, but he's not sure of _how_ he's meant to.

Compounding that stress is that Itachi really isn't sure how he's meant to handle a _female_ student. What is considered out of line? He has only a very basic understanding of what he's _not_ to do. Touching her inappropriately is, of course, taboo. But how is he meant to tell if he's crossing that line? Obviously, touching her in any intimate location is out of the question. More than that, he just doesn't know. Because of that, he endeavors not to touch her frequently.

_That_ particular plan goes down in flames when he makes the mistake of trying to teach her the Tree-Climbing exercise. In retrospect, he probably should have thought that one through a little more. Sennichikou is a rather odd child, learning some things abnormally quickly but sometimes taking more time to learn other things. Perhaps she's not so odd though, she tends to excel in things with more practical uses. Though, following that logic, she should have grasped the Tree-Climbing exercise quickly. Although, to be honest, it most likely didn't help that he spent quite a bit of the time after her disastrous tumble barking corrections at her when she was quite obviously unnerved by her experience.

Being a prodigy certainly doesn't help him in this particular endeavor. He expects her to be able to grasp things practically instantaneously, the way he did when he was her age, but she doesn't and she can't. It frustrates him and he tends to take it out on her. While she is certainly quite intelligent, she is most definitely _not_ a prodigy on the level of either he or, loathe though he is to admit it, Hatake. Both were significantly younger than her but also equally better prepared. There's also the fact that circumstances dictated their promotions, while she doesn't have that benefit.

Konoha is not in the midst of either a war or reconstruction efforts following a war, which were the times when Itachi and Hatake had been promoted. There is no reason to push Sennichikou so hard during peacetimes. Even the Hyuuga rookie in the year ahead of her was not allowed to graduate so early, and he is quite the prodigy. Even he can admit that, and the Uchiha clan has no love for the Hyuuga. In the midst of all this, Itachi can't help but wonder if he's missing something, or if he's just not being informed.

In the face of all this, Itachi has to fight to keep his temper. He can be patient, yes, but it isn't his strongest suit. It's one of the reasons why he'd never pursued teaching as a profession, not that his clan would have stood for it in the first place. Surrounded by brats, most of them not even understanding how the things they're being taught will be applied practically, it's a nightmare of sorts to him. He doesn't understand them, doesn't understand how they and their parents can just smile and see being a shinobi as something to be proud of, as something to actually _aspire_ towards as though there is no other choice.

Being a ninja is not an honorable career. It's a necessary one, to be sure, but it certainly isn't _honorable_. He can understand how children like Sennichikou and the Uzumaki boy would be drawn in, because it is one of their _only_ options since they are orphans with no clans, but the Haruno girl is another case entirely. Her entire family is composed of civilians and merchants; she will be the first ninja in her family. This is not a life she should have fallen into, and yet she did. He won't even get started on the clans who've made being a shinobi a hereditary career, as the Uchiha and others have done.

That's neither here nor there, however.

Seeing the black marks painted on her fair skin, Itachi needs to know just what the hell is going on with Sennichikou. Is she another jinchuuriki, like Naruto? Is she part of a clan, one that has a kekkai genkai? What is going on with her? When she tries to play dumb, tries to just brush it off as something inconsequential, it's not something that he's willing to just accept and leave alone. He can't. If this is something that was deliberately kept from him, Itachi isn't sure what he'll do.

Granted, manhandling her is probably not the smartest decision he's ever made. Touching her so aggressively, particularly in plain view of their civilian client who just doesn't understand how important this could be to the village and possibly it's actual security, is unconscionably stupid. He freely admits that. Never before has he acted so thoughtlessly, so impulsively. That she is the cause is perplexing to him. He tries to chalk it up to his strung out nerves. This entire mission has been trying.

On that note . . . Itachi loves his little brother. That doesn't mean he's blind to Sasuke's faults. He's well aware that Sasuke is at least partially responsible for Hatake deciding to continue the mission, the boy no doubt having been goaded on by Uzumaki. Granted, Hatake should not have given in but Itachi is perfectly aware of just _how_ obstinate, how utterly _headstrong_ his little brother and Uzumaki are and can be.

They don't have _any_ reliable information on the mission, so, while it's _possible_ they can handle things perfectly fine, _they just don't know._ The client lied from the start, knowing that he was being targeted, and still had the gall to apply for a lower priced escort mission rather than a protection detail mission. It's only been luck that so far they haven't run into anything more challenging than a two-bit pair of Kiri nukenin. Fortunately, they haven't run into any further trouble after that first engagement.

* * *

He shouldn't have thought that. Really.

Swallowing back a slew of curses he doesn't regularly use, Itachi dodges another swing of the massive sword aimed at his torso. He'd made the mistake of not getting completely clear of the sword earlier, and is still suffering for it as his _still_ bleeding forearm can attest to. The abrasions are, thankfully, not serious but are nonetheless annoying and decidedly distracting.

What kind of sadistic person came up with a sword that shaves rather than slices, anyway? Apparently, that kind of person is whoever forged Hoshigaki's sword.

While that's bad enough, it's the sword's other ability that is the most serious problem. It 'eats' chakra, and most of Itachi's strategies rely heavily on jutsu. Together, both abilities make this almost the worst match-up Itachi could possibly face. His doujutsu and taijutsu are all that's keeping him in the game.

It doesn't help that Hoshigaki's apprentice or student, whichever he is, is an irritating little bastard who apparently doesn't know how to shut the hell up. While he isn't directly involved, the fair-haired youth keeps goading Hoshigaki into stepping up his efforts. If he doesn't end this and quickly, Itachi isn't sure if he'll be able to get out of this with his life and skin (mostly) intact. Obviously, that would be _bad_.

He just hopes Hatake is having less trouble. Given the mission so far, however, he's aware that chances are low at best for that. Then, he leaves that thought in order to dodge another swing by the grinning swordsman he's facing.

Hoshigaki's bloodlust is heavy, almost tainting the air with its' intensity. While it doesn't faze Itachi very much, he is still relieved that the others aren't here. He wouldn't be able to concentrate if he was trying to defend others in addition to himself and he doesn't trust the brat Hoshigaki has taken on not to interfere if anyone else showed up.

"Oi, _Fuka _(1)-sensei, what's taking so long? Finish this joker off already!" The brat snarks.

"What have I told you about calling me that, Suigetsu?" Hoshigaki growls, without taking his eyes off Itachi.

"You think I care? You're wasting time, _sensei_." The brat, (Suigetsu, was it?), sneers the last word.

"What, you have an appointment you need to make or something?"

"As if. Just because _you're_ so ugly you can't get a date doesn't mean _I_ can't. This shithole has to have _some_ redeeming feature, hopefully their girls are pretty or at least easy."

"Tch, you think you'd even know what to do with a girl if you got one? Face it, brat, you haven't even properly hit puberty." Hoshigaki scoffs.

Itachi is _slightly_ annoyed. Just a bit. Hoshigaki and his brat aren't even _pretending_ to take him seriously anymore, and _that_ is not something he's willing to tolerate.

He has let this go on for long enough. He hasn't let his skills rust so much in the short time since he's left ANBU that he can't beat Hoshigaki. Itachi just needs to step up his efforts and end this.

And he does. It's not as simple as that, of course, but he _does_ end their confrontation in better shape than he'd expected. A few abrasions, bruises, and fatigue are the worst and that's not bad at all.

Then, he returns to where he can sense his brother and the rest of the team.

Hatake is unconscious and the genin are visibly ruffled. The three assigned to Hatake are fussing over their unconscious commander, well at least Uzumaki and Haruno are fussing. Sasuke looks slightly concerned but otherwise uncaring.

Eienno, though, is scowling. And even from where he's positioned, he can feel her annoyance and frustration smoldering. When she senses him, which occurs sooner than he had expected, she shoots him a vicious glare and opens her mouth, undoubtedly to berate him for abandoning them, before taking in his condition, such as it is. The glare melts away to something remarkably akin to concern before she schools her expression to something a lot more neutral.

The show of positive emotion, brief as it was, surprises him. Such shows are exceedingly rare, coming from Sennichikou. Her general apathy has been a source of concern for both he and Hatake, and her rare emotional outbursts tend to happen under negative conditions so seeing that she can feel and experience more positive feelings is a small relief.

". . . You need help?" Itachi catches the last part of what she'd said, if not the beginning, and responds automatically.

"I'm fine." Which, for the most part, is true. His ego is a bit bruised, of course, but he's in fairly good shape all things considered. He's certainly in better shape than Hatake currently is.

She gives him an unnervingly knowing look, distinctly unimpressed.

"That doesn't tell me what happened. Do we need to be on the look out for anyone in particular or have you taken care of it already?"

Ah, so that's what he'd missed from her. And now he's feeling annoyed again, both at himself and at her.

Does she not trust him to do right by her, or at least by his brother? It's rather insulting that she's making such an assumption, that he wouldn't eliminate any threat to someone he had a responsibility towards.

Then again, much to his chagrin, he has to admit that her conclusion isn't far from the truth. True, he got away from Hoshigaki and his brat, but _they're_ still alive as well and he has no way of knowing if they are going to make this mission even more complicated than it already _was_.

"Possibly. I came into conflict with a Kiri nukenin, Hoshigaki Kisame, and an adolescent boy he appears to have taken on as an apprentice, Suigetsu. I'm uncertain if he was working for anyone, but I wouldn't rule it out." He admits grudgingly.

And isn't _that_ galling? He doesn't know, and he _should_. Information gathering is a skill he'd prided him self on, and now he can't even tell if an opponent he'd actually fought was working for someone else? It's insulting and embarrassing. Has he really allowed his skills to deteriorate so much since he'd retired from ANBU? Truly?

Sennichikou looks eerily blank. "Oh. That's . . . Unfortunate."

And isn't _that_ an understatement of impressive proportions? Unfortunate? The word hardly does it justice; given just what kind of mess they've gotten themselves into.

"Itachi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei is passed out and we don't know what to do!" The civilian girl finally notices his presence, sounding far too relieved for his comfort.

Fortunately, Sennichikou apparently has more sense than apparently the rest of her teammates.

She sighs in exasperation.

"Naruto, Sasuke, I don't care which, help me get Hatake-sensei up and we can carry him."

"No way, Sen-chan! Me 'n the Teme can carry Kakashi-sensei ourselves, you don't have to do it!" Naruto immediately protests.

"Then please do so. We should hurry up and get out of the open. I don't fancy running into anymore enemies when Hatake-sensei is out of commission and Itachi-sensei is somewhat compromised."

Well, _that's_ uncalled for. He's perfectly fine, if a little fatigued.

"Leave it, Sennichikou. I'm still in fighting condition if the need should arise." Itachi says, feeling rather insulted by her lack of faith in him.

"You're tired, Itachi-sensei. Even I can see that. It's better to be safe than sorry when the mission is on the line." She counters, just as sharply.

She has a point. He's not about to admit it, but knows she's right. It's a little embarrassing that she's serving as the voice of reason as well as the team leader for a squad she technically doesn't belong to, but no one is contesting it and she seems to have everything in hand so he doesn't have a reason to complain or interfere.

"Hey, now, kids. Let's not fight. We're almost to my house." Their client tries to mediate.

Kid? _Kid_? He had thought he was feeling insulted earlier, but that takes the cake! He is _not_ a kid. _None_ of them, technically, are kids. The hitai-ate is proof of that, being granted one means the village considers a shinobi to be an adult or at least close to one. There are a handful of age specific restrictions mostly relating to alcohol and/or sex, but by and large a nin with a hitai-ate is considered of age.

Before he can protest, Sennichikou intercedes. Again.

"Exactly. Let's go."

She is, of course, correct. That doesn't mean they won't be having words later on. Even if she is correct, _he_ is the jonin and is currently in charge of the mission while Hatake is incapacitated. For her to usurp command is not appropriate. Not to mention they still need to discuss her 'body art'.

Still, they have a job to do and they'll damn well do it to the best of their abilities.

* * *

It's about a day before he gets around to finally cornering Sennichikou. Itachi knows it's probably something he should have taken care of as soon as they arrived at the client's home but there was so much that needed to be done he just couldn't find the time. It's a poor excuse but it's the truth.

With Hatake down, he's been trying to keep on top of everything and managing four genin is not an easy task. Fortunately, Sennichikou hasn't been giving him any trouble the way he'd half-expected her to, given her recent behavior. None of the others are acting out either, which is a blessing Itachi is grateful for. Even so, it's still tiring. They need to watch the client and his family and also take surveillance of Nami no Kuni, since clearly most of their information is outdated. Gato's presence shouldn't have made such an immediate impact, no matter how savvy he was in business. Then again, Nami isn't one of the larger villages so it's entirely possible any changes made simply weren't noted as being worth paying attention to.

With all of that said, he knows that it's time he talked to his student. Sennichikou has been taking care of all the duties he's assigned her without complaint or argument so he knows she'll be right where he told her to be, on watch duty from the roof.

It doesn't take her long to acknowledge his presence, once he's made his way up to the roof. She doesn't turn to face him, however, instead murmuring a quiet, "Sensei." Then, she continues to scan the area with her eyes.

He studies her for a moment.

Long dark hair, longer than most women care to wear theirs whether they are kunoichi or civilians, is partially pinned up. Females tend to be vain about the oddest things and that is the _only_ reason he hasn't ordered her to cut her hair to a more reasonable length, but he can admit that it does look nice even if it isn't at all practical. Her fair skin is almost luminous in the low light from the moon and stars, more white than he's ever seen it but somehow not unhealthy looking. At night, Sennichikou looks fey, like some otherworldly spirit or kami. He hadn't been paying much attention before, but now he can see it quite clearly. All that said . . .

She's so damn _young_ looking. Tall for her age, perhaps, but she certainly doesn't weigh as much as she ought to. He knows she eats well, has partaken of her cooking a time or two even, but she doesn't look like she's getting all the nutrients she needs. There's none of the 'baby fat' he's so used to seeing in children her age to soften her features. It's not that they're unpleasantly sharp because they aren't; in fact they're very nice though that's (_obviously_) not something he'll actually be telling her. He'd prefer that his student _not_ suspect him of being a pedophile, as he isn't one, and he isn't old enough to get away with saying something like that without such a conclusion being drawn. She's very much a child, only just beginning to develop the way Haruno has already started to.

Idly, Itachi wonders if he'll need to find a kunoichi to speak with Sennichikou before too long once they get back to Konoha. He's not sure if she went through all of the kunoichi courses and lectures about expectations for kunoichi, both in terms of their duties and their bodies once puberty begins, given that she skipped two grades ahead at the Academy. Uzuki would be a good choice, he suspects. They were comrades in ANBU and were on fairly good terms even without that consideration, so he could ask her easily enough. She'd probably agree, too. Sennichikou has quite a bit in common with the woman he would almost dare to consider an older sister figure, very serious and driven and a bit unorthodox as well.

"Sennichikou. I think now would be a fitting time to have our discussion." He finally says, trying his damnedest not to sound accusatory or suspicious. The last thing he needs is for her to go on the defensive about something that may not even be an issue, causing her distrust to grow towards him and others in Konoha. Itachi isn't blind; he knows very well that Sennichikou doesn't much trust either him or his clan. She doesn't much trust anyone, to be honest, but it's particularly evident towards the Uchiha clan as a whole. He doesn't blame her, but it does make it difficult to relate when he knows she's almost constantly wondering if he's going to stab her in the back or cut her throat the very instant she shows any weakness.

She's not best pleased. She retorts with, "If we must."

He consciously decides not to take affront to her cheek. It's bound to be an uncomfortable discussion, and he knows she has a tendency to lash out with words more often than with fists though the latter isn't unheard of with her, either. A little sarcasm is a far preferable response and one he's perfectly happy to accept.

She refuses to meet his gaze, still scanning the area with her eyes. She hasn't yet learned to lie with her eyes, and he can definitely use that so he needs her to actually look at him while they talk. He proceeds to take matters into his own hands, literally. Gently but firmly, he grasps her chin and turns her face towards him. Even in the low light, he can just barely make out the slight darkening of her cheeks that suggests blushing. Curious.

"Indeed. These markings . . ." he traces some of the elaborate curling marks tattooing her upper arm with his index finger, "They aren't natural. They certainly aren't old. How did you get them?"

He inwardly curses his impulsive actions. Touching her so suggestively is . . . unwise. He knows that. Itachi was trying to make his point, which he suspects he rather did although perhaps not in the _way_ he should have. He is not usually so tactile, a trait they both share.

Itachi _definitely_ knows he ought not to take note of the way his touch makes her shiver. She is a child, one younger, even, than his own brother. _Why_ is he noticing the way she reacts to him? It's not a sexual thing, thank all the kami that be, but it's certainly _not_ appropriate. Even _less_ appropriate is his absent realization that her skin is quite soft and even the markings have the same texture as the rest of her skin. They aren't raised or rough, all have the same smoothness.

"I . . ." Her voice falters, breath slightly hitching. "Could . . . Could you stop that? Touching me? Please? It's hard to concentrate with you doing that." She admits, distracted.

His hand drops as though he were burned. Itachi dearly hopes she doesn't realize how off-kilter she makes him. Sennichikou is showing a certain, rather _regrettable_, knack for putting him off-balance.

Haltingly, she begins her explanation. "Um. It's going to sound stupid, but I really did wake up like this. And . . . This wasn't the first time. The marks have spread with each incident. I haven't noticed any other changes or differences so I just . . . Didn't mention it. I didn't think it was important."

She genuinely seems to believe her words, though he can tell she's still holding _something_ back. He's not sure what it is, or even if it's all that important, but he _needs_ to know.

"So it's natural, then?" He hums his question, noncommittal.

"Right."

"And you're certain you haven't noticed any other changes, no new abilities or anything?"

"I don't think so, no."

He pauses at that response. She doesn't _think_ so? What does _that_ mean?

"That's an interesting way of answering. You don't _think_ so?"

"I've been learning a lot and learning it pretty quickly, but I've always been a bit odd so I can't say if that's unusual or not." Sennichikou clarifies.

Again, he rather suspects she's holding something back but doubts he'll get any more out of her at this point so he supposes he must move on.

"Aa. That makes sense. If this happens again, or if anything changes, you will report it to me immediately. I can't help if I don't know what's going on."

This is said to warn her, though he doubts she grasps the implications. If anyone found out about her changes and reported them, Itachi _knows_ they would drag her into interrogation and the hospital to determine if it's a proper _kekkai genkai_ that can be passed on to her offspring and if it belonged to one of the other villages who could attempt to lay claim to her. More than that, she would probably wind up being hauled before Homura, Koharu, Danzo, and the Hokage himself. If he knows beforehand, he can at least intervene on her behalf and possibly take her under his protection and that of his clan until she is ready to begin a family of her own. If he doesn't know, he can't help her at all.

"Un." She nods, though her doubtfulness is readily apparent.

He is less than impressed. She should be able to trust him implicitly but she clearly doesn't. Itachi wishes he could blame her for that but . . . Well, the Uchiha _do_ have a certain reputation and, unfortunately, it is not _completely_ undeserved. He can see why she might doubt him.

"Get some sleep, Sennichikou." He finally sighs, too tired to deal with all this.

"Yes, sensei." She inclines her head slightly as she says this before quietly leaving.

Itachi doesn't watch her exit, doesn't let his gaze trail after her despite his desire to do so. It would be inappropriate and, besides, he has a job to do. Fixating on his student won't help him do what he's being paid for.

He spends the rest of his watch determined to put all such thoughts out of his mind until they're back in the village and perhaps even longer than that.

They aren't productive thoughts, after all. More than that, they are rather _less_ than healthy.

His clan, as a whole, has a rather unfortunate tendency to obsess. His father is obsessed with gaining and holding power in any form he can. His mother is obsessed with being the perfect _Yamato_ _Nadeshiko_ (2), the personification of the feminine ideal according to tradition. Even his brother is beginning to show signs of starting to obsess, though his interests appear to be split between surpassing his clan and his desire to claim and dominate Sennichikou. And all of that is just in his _immediate_ family, there's an even longer history dating all the way back to their ancestor, Madara. Itachi is at a particularly high risk for becoming obsessed with _something_, given all that. His recent interest in his student is quite alarming, as a result.

So no, he is quite aware that he needs to avoid those sorts of thoughts if he doesn't want to become one of the few shinobi banned from _ever_ taking a genin team. It doesn't occur frequently, but there have been a few instances where it _has_ happened. For all that being a ninja is not considered a terribly honorable career; there are a few things that even _they_ will not tolerate. Abusing children is one of them, and that is exactly what would be assumed if it got out he was inappropriately interested in his first student. Even if it isn't a sexual interest, people tend to assume the worst and that's what would happen.

He won't think about the way her skin feels (_soft, so soft he can hardly believe it_).

He won't let his mind linger on how vulnerable he can make her feel (_even if he can't forget the way she looks, eyes bright and skin delicately flushed with fear and apprehension_).

He will ignore the tattoos scrolling down her limbs and body (_he wonders how far they go, if the marks extend _everywhere_, but he knows it's not something he'll ever ask her because he _can't).

He has to. For _both_ their sakes.

* * *

Hatake comes too the next day. It's a mixed blessing, particularly when he informs them that their foe, Momochi Zabuza, is most likely still alive and the so-called _Oinin_ (3) was his associate.

Itachi can't even blame him for that, given he'd passed out soon after their confrontation with the nukenin and didn't have much time to do anything.

Itachi can and does blame _himself_, though. He was foolish to engage Hoshigaki when he did, although he will admit it hadn't been entirely his choice. He had _known_ the circumstances were already messed up, that their information wasn't up to date, and he'd _still_ left his student and brother to check the perimeter. He could have helped Hatake, could have stayed close, but he hadn't. The kids could have been killed, particularly if Momochi's associate had gotten involved while their sensei was otherwise occupied. That's unforgivably careless.

It has, understandably, alarmed everyone. Even Sennichikou and Sasuke, usually so unflappable, look startled and ill at ease with the newly revealed information. Itachi doesn't blame them; it's not a comforting thought that such a powerful foe survived despite appearances to the contrary.

When Haruno and Uzumaki demand an explanation about how Hatake didn't realize Momochi _wasn't_ dead, he wants to chide them for questioning their mentor in plain view of their client and his family but bites his tongue. They need to know, if only to avoid a similar situation in the future. Sasuke and Sennichikou don't question Hatake so vocally, but there's no doubt their listening closely to his explanation.

Sennichikou is also glancing pointedly at the civilians, though she isn't saying anything. It's pretty obvious that she doesn't think they ought to be here, but there's nothing Itachi can do about it even if he does agree. This _is_ their home, after all, and the ninja are visitors to their place of residence. They can hardly be forced out, given all that.

"I _did_ make sure Zabuza was dead but a deathlike trance could have created a very convincing illusion of the real thing. Those _senbon_ (4) that _Oinin_ used can be deadly if they hit a vital spot. If not, however, the mortality rate is surprisingly low. Remember, too, that they were originally designed as medical treatment tools. Hunter-nin and all members of any village's corpse disposal squad must possess an intimate and thorough knowledge of human physiology. It would be simple for one of them to place a person into a near-death state."

"Other than all this circumstantial evidence, how do you even know if that Hunter-nin was in league with Momochi? Isn't it possible that Kirigakure has their own secret methods or jutsu involved in corpse disposal that they don't want other villages to know about?" Sennichikou asks suspiciously.

"Possible, yes, but it's not likely. There are a few reasons for that. For one, because of all those things you mentioned, most villages use a pretty standard method of body disposal, decapitation and dismemberment, before destroying what's left. As for why I think the masked boy was an accomplice of Zabuza's, there's two reasons. First of all, the masked boy went to all the trouble of hauling Zabuza's heavy carcass away. Secondly, the _senbon_ he used, while potentially deadly, can also be used to inflict non-fatal injury. These two points suggest that the kid's objective was to give the illusion of killing Zabuza while he actually rescued him. Things may be just the way they seemed, but we have to consider the other possibility." Hatake concedes.

Itachi hates to say it, and he probably won't admit it out loud, but Hatake is right. A ninja who doesn't take all possibilities into account is a ninja who winds up dead. That's just the way it is.

"Aren't you just complicating things by over-thinking them? Hunter-nin are supposed to hunt nukenin, right?" The client asks.

"Usually, yes, but ignoring something that smells this fishy is a great first step to being caught completely unprepared. And preparation is a shinobi's most important skill!" Hatake tells the genin pointedly.

"Oh well! Whether Zabuza is alive or dead, there may still be more and even deadlier ninja in the service of your enemy, Gato." Hatake almost sounds flippant, but Itachi knows better.

And now he has to own up to his own little clash.

"Hatake is right. While I'm not certain he's in Gato's employ, Hoshigaki Kisame is also in the area and I have already come into conflict with him. He, too, appears to have taken on a student or apprentice in a young man who seems to be in his early teens but perhaps even younger than that."

Sennichikou narrows her eyes in thought before speaking, "The apprentice . . . Could you gauge what level he's at? Is he as advanced as the _Oinin_? In case we come into conflict with those two, I mean."

"I didn't engage him but I highly doubt Hoshigaki would take on any student who was less than exceptionally talented. I can't really say what level he might be, but I would advise against engaging him if at all possible." Itachi tells her, seriously.

"Any idea why Hoshigaki is even in the area?" Hatake asks.

"No. He could just be passing through the area, of course, but it is better for us to be overly cautious than under prepared."

"Should we abort the mission, you think? An A-rank nukenin was one thing, but an S-rank one is completely out of our league." Sennichikou asks worriedly.

"We don't have any probable cause to believe he's in Gato's employ, and we already agreed to take on the mission. Unless we get confirmation of Hoshigaki's involvement, we will continue as planned." Hatake reminds her.

Sennichikou bites her lip but doesn't say anything else. Her eyes say what her voice doesn't, however. She's worried, and justifiably so. Nonetheless, Hatake is also correct.

They _have_ to continue the mission.

Haruno chooses then to pipe up, "Sensei! You said preparation is a ninja's most important skill but right now you can't even move. What are you going to do?"

Hatake snickers, "Heh. I'm going to increase your training schedule!"

Sennichikou glances at Itachi, "Am I included in this or am going to be working with you, Uchiha-sensei?"

"It depends on what Hatake-san is planning on teaching. We will still be working together, however."

"Oh, I imagine you've already started Sen-chan on what I plan to teach my cute little genin. You didn't need to worry about teamwork exercises, after all, so it would be a shame if you hadn't taught her what I intend to teach the other three." Hatake says breezily.

Itachi _tries_ not to glare daggers at the older man for his thinly veiled jab at Itachi's teaching abilities. Given Sennichikou's arched brow, he suspects he rather failed.

The other genin don't seem to notice the byplay.

Haruno raises her voice, "What?! Training?! But Kakashi-sensei, what will a little extra training now matter with what we're up against? Our opponent is a ninja so powerful that even _with_ your _Sharingan_, he almost defeated you!"

Hatake gives her a flat look, distinctly unimpressed. "And when I was beleaguered, Sakura . . . Think about who it was that rescued me. You are all maturing, progressing rapidly, and your powers are growing exponentially . . . Especially _you_, Naruto! You've grown the most!"

Sennichikou, he notices, hides her slight smile at the way Uzumaki practically lights up at Hatake's praise. She isn't coloring, not the way she had when Itachi had confronted her in any case, but it's unusual for the reserved girl to show anything so openly. He wonders if she, perhaps, fancies the blond boy. It would be . . . surprising, given how they are almost diametrically opposite in personality. He wonders why the thought is so discomfiting. Is it because his beloved younger brother is similarly interested in the girl, and Itachi doesn't want him to be hurt? It doesn't matter, of course, but he still finds it curious.

Speaking of his brother, Itachi casts a side-glance at the boy, wondering if he'd seen Sennichikou's response. The black look Sasuke is currently giving the blond affirms that, yes, he _did_ see Sennichikou's slight smile and _no_, he was not pleased to see it directed at another. Itachi suppresses a sigh. Ah, young love. He's rather glad he never faced such trials and tribulations at that age. Granted, he was in ANBU and was more preoccupied with staying alive and completing his missions than contemplating whether Inuzuka Hana was smiling at Shisui or at him. Regardless, it's one experience he's never had to deal with before.

He turns his attention back to Hatake, who has continued speaking while he was distracted.

"The skills I'll be teaching you will only be a temporary measure, until I've recovered enough to . . ."

Haruno interjects again, "But, sensei! Even if Zabuza's alive, how can we just train if we don't know when he'll return and strike again?"

"An excellent question . . . But once a person has been placed into a near death trance, it's quite some time before their body returns to its previous state of health and readiness."

Uzumaki is still grinning, "So we'll train while we're waiting! Could be fun, ne?"

"It won't be fun for _you_." A small boy says gloomily. He looks quite a bit like the client's daughter, Tsunami, so Itachi assumes he is her son. He's wearing a pair of loose teal overalls with a high-collared off-white tee shirt and a striped bucket-like hat that looks a little too big on him. His face is quite gloomy, his dark eyes too old and tired for his apparent age of eight-years-old. Itachi doesn't think he's ever seen a child as utterly depressing as this boy is, and finds it rather annoying.

"Who the heck are you?" Uzumaki demands, squinting at the younger boy and pointing rudely.

"Inari! Where have you been?" Tazuna says, surprisingly cheerful given the circumstances and what they had just been talking about.

"Welcome home, _Ojii-san_." The boy, Inari, responds slightly less moody as he moves forward to hug Tazuna.

"Inari, greet our guests properly! They're the esteemed ninja who brought your _Ojii-san_ home safely!" Tsunami scolds her son.

"Ah, it's all right, right, Inari?" Tazuna chuckles, while patting the boy's head fondly.

"But, _Okaa_-_san_, they're all gonna die." Inari argues sullenly.

"Oi, you little . . ." Uzumaki is getting irritated.

"It's no use. No one can beat Gato and his men."

That, apparently, is all it takes to send Uzumaki over the edge and soon Haruno is trying to hold him back.

"You _gaki _(5)!" Uzumaki roars.

"You idiot, he's just a kid! Calm down!" Haruno snaps when Uzumaki tries to lunge forward.

That, at least, seems to have a somewhat calming effect. Itachi doesn't care to speculate whether Uzumaki is calming down because it's the rational thing to do or because of his crush on Haruno and not wanting to upset her.

Uzumaki's next outburst has him wanting to groan at how utterly _stupid_ it sounds.

"Listen up, kid! I'm going to be the next Hokage, dattebayo! That's the most powerful, most respected ninja in the village, a hero! Gato? 'Gateau'? This guy's named 'chocolate'! You can't seriously expect me to be afraid of that!"

Sennichikou's closed her eyes and looks almost pained following his exclamation. Itachi doesn't blame her. How did he even get to chocolate from Gato? Honestly.

"Hero? You're stupid, there's no such thing." Inari scoffs.

"Wha . . . What?!" Uzumaki splutters, completely thrown.

"Calm down, Stupid! I said quit it!" Haruno hisses.

"If you don't wanna die, go home now." Inari advises them apathetically, turning to leave.

"Where are you off too, Inari?" Tazuna asks.

"I'm going to watch the ocean from my room." Inari tells him, continuing to walk away. He slams the door behind him.

"Please forgive him," Tazuna asks them half-heartedly, but doesn't expand on that.

Uzumaki storms after Inari but nobody moves to follow him.

"Uchiha-sensei, what do you want me to do?" Sennichikou asks him flatly, breaking the silence that fell over them. Itachi is surprised she didn't follow after the blond boy when he'd taken off; he'd expected her too. She seems quite fond of him, after all.

"Come. We'll work on your training."

"Mm. Sounds like a plan." She gets to her feet from where she'd been kneeling. It's a surprisingly graceful motion, but not one he's unused to seeing in her. For all her faults, being truly clumsy is not one she can be accused of.

Itachi feels a stab of annoyance at seeing the way Sasuke's gaze follows the younger girl, a slight heat he didn't expect to see so early in the boy giving an intensity to Sasuke's expression. He determinedly ignores it, and resists speculating about why it irritates him so much.

Itachi leads the way out. They've got a few hours of daylight left, and they might as well take advantage of it. Now that Hatake is conscious again, he can decide what he wants his brats to be doing and it's none of Itachi's concern unless it unnecessarily endangers his brother.

* * *

Translations:

1. _Fuka_ – large shark (Kansai dialect) To be honest, this was more about wordplay and Suigetsu's less than reverent attitude. I don't know if he speaks in the Kansai dialect or not. If you don't get it, sound it out. _Same_ is roughly equivalent since it means 'shark' and is more common in use, hence _Samehada_ meaning 'shark skin'.

2. _Yamato Nadeshiko_ – This is a cultural reference, obviously. According to Wikipedia, 'Yamato Nadeshiko' is a Japanese term meaning 'personification of an idealized Japanese woman'. Also known as an ideal Japanese woman per Confucianism, it revolves around acting for the benefit of the family and following instructions or acting in the best interest of patriarchal authority figures. Virtues include loyalty, domestic ability, wisdom, and humility. Given what we know of Mikoto, isn't that particularly fitting?

3. _oinin_ – hunter nin, shinobi hunter

4. _senbon_ – acupuncture needles

5. _gaki_ - brat


End file.
